Ela acordou casada
by Nat krauss
Summary: Adaptação - Na manhã seguinte à despedida de solteira de sua prima, Bella Swan acorda com a pior ressaca do mundo. E não é só isso! Além de estar em uma cobertura desconhecida, ao seu lado há um lindo, sensual e arrogante… marido? Bella precisava de um advogado, mas para a sua surpresa, Edward não queria aceitar o divórcio!
1. Prólogo

_**E Ela Acordou Casada...**_

 _ **.**_

A primeira pergunta dela ao acordar foi: _"Quem é você?"._

Na manhã seguinte à despedida de solteira de sua prima, Isabella Swan acorda com a pior ressaca do mundo.

E não é só isso! Além de estar em uma cobertura desconhecida, ao seu lado há um lindo, sensual e arrogante… marido?!

Até agora, arrumar um namorado havia sido praticamente impossível para ela. Ainda que tentasse, conquistava apenas um coração partido.

Mas depois de alguns martínis com Edwin – não, Edward Cullen! – ela estava casada…

Bella precisava de um advogado.

E para a sua surpresa, Edward não queria aceitar o divórcio!

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hey pessoal, estou voltando com uma nova adaptação do romance da autora Mira Lyn Kelly. Espero que gostem e deixem seus comentários._**

 ** _Twilight não me pertence e nem essa história, mas eu adaptei então nada de copiar, ok?_**

 ** _Dependendo da aceitação de vcs eu posto todos os dias._**

 ** _Bjocas. ;)_**

 ** _Nat Krauss_**


	2. Capitulo 01

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

Forçado a escutar uma pontada de náusea após outra reverberando através do mármore polido, Edward Cullen praguejou contra a própria consciência.

Por falar em fardo inconveniente…

Não importava o quanto sentisse o estômago revirar ou a cabeça latejar, não havia a menor possibilidade de disparar pela porta na parede oposta, que lhe acenava com a liberdade.

Forçando o olhar de volta à própria imagem levemente esverdeada, fechou a torneira e torceu uma toalha. Em seguida, injetou um certo grau de empatia em sua expressão e se preparou para encarar a situação.

– Ei, linda! – exclamou, cruzando na direção da criatura deprimente, meio inclinada, meio se amparando sobre o vaso à frente. – Está se sentindo melhor?

Olhos de guaxinim perscrutaram sob um ninho de rato castanho enquanto ela esticava a mão para a toalha que Edward lhe oferecia.

– Edwin…

– Edward – corrigiu ele, dividido entre o divertimento e o que devia ser exatamente o oposto disso.

– Precisamos de um advogado – ofegou ela, mal conseguindo tempo para demonstrar seu desgosto antes de a próxima náusea a atingir.

Um advogado. Aquele não era exatamente um começo espetacular para a lua de mel dos dois. Mas, de qualquer forma, aquela também não era o que podia se chamar de situação espetacular. Claro que, menos de quinze minutos após aquele corpo quente esticado ao lado dele gemer de um modo não muito agradável e se erguer de um salto em direção ao toalete, Edward não conseguira juntar todas as nebulosas peças do quebra-cabeça que compunha a noite anterior.

Porém, baseado na chocante evidência à mão… ou melhor, no dedo… e a aliança de diamantes faiscante que adornava o dela, aquele era o pior dos cenários a ganhar vida.

A descontração acabara mal. A julgar pelas consequências.

Sim, ao que tudo indicava, aquela seria uma sujeira difícil de limpar. Portanto, um advogado lhe pareceu o ponto de partida ideal. Assim que a parte nauseante da manhã estivesse concluída.

– Uma coisa de cada vez, querida. Vamos resolver isto primeiro e mais tarde nos arrependermos do restante.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta engrolada que ela lhe deu, Edward tinha a impressão de que se tratava de algum tipo de concordância.

 _Droga, que desastre!_

Esfregando a nuca com uma das mãos, ele percorreu a lívida esposa com um olhar não muito sutil.

Doze horas atrás, aquela mulher lhe parecera "autêntica", com seu humor afiado e uma discreta aspereza. O sorriso excessivamente largo, um sortimento de sardas e uma risada sexy.

Agora, com os cabelos ameaçando imergir em só Deus sabia o quê, parecia apenas… rude. Sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Ainda assim, mesmo ao observar o caos que ela aparentava diante de seus olhos, imagens fragmentadas lhe bombardeavam a mente, permitindo vislumbres de quem ela fora na noite anterior. Uma garota comum, como uma antiga vizinha, cedendo a uma travessura. Perfeita para o clima travesso em que se encontrava.

Pensara que aquela mulher poderia lhe proporcionar algumas horas de divertimento.

Então, como diabos ela acabara atirada sobre seu ombro, dando risadinhas e o chamando de louco, enquanto ele a carregava para uma daquelas famosas capelas de casamento expresso em Las Vegas?

Bella girou, permitindo-lhe uma visão completa da parte frontal da camiseta rosa-shoking muito apertada que ela estava usando quando Edward cambaleara para dentro do banheiro atrás dela.

Estampadas sobre o busto, as letras de imprensa em tinta preta formavam cinco palavras: "QUER ME DAR SEU SÊMEN?"

Oh, certo. Fora assim.

 _Diabos! O que lhe dera na cabeça!_

Bella ergueu o olhar para a expressão severa estampada no rosto de Edwin… não, Edward. Em seguida, baixou-o para o que devia ser um conjunto de dez quilates de diamantes que lhe adornava o dedo anelar da mão esquerda e se inclinou sobre o vaso outra vez.

Fizera sexo. Com um estranho.

Alguém a quem tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter conhecido. E depois… acabara se casando com ele. Ou talvez tivessem resolvido esperar… seguindo pela rota mais tradicional e se guardando para depois do casamento. Para que fosse algo especial.

 _Argh!_

Tão incrivelmente especial que o único detalhe de toda a consumação do qual conseguia se lembrar era a suave fricção do tecido entre suas coxas, o peso impetuoso daquele corpo sobre o dela e a intensa frustração de ficar com o dedo do pé preso no ilhós da calça que ele usava, enquanto tentava lhe afrouxar a gravata.

E agora se encontrava ajoelhada, colocando as entranhas para fora, ao passo que aquele homem, um total estranho, ousava testemunhar um dos mais íntimos dissabores que uma pessoa podia suportar. Gostaria que ele tivesse se retirado como havia lhe pedido. Mas ele permanecera para se certificar de que ela estava bem como o bom marido que era.

Aquilo foi quase o suficiente para fazê-la rir, não fosse o fato de não ter nenhuma graça e seu corpo estar ocupado com outra coisa.

– Não pode ter restado muita coisa. – Soou a voz áspera atrás dela.

Quando os espasmos abrandaram, Bella arriscou um olhar ao homem com quem se casara. Além da expressão contemplativa, aqueles olhos verdes não transpareciam muita coisa.

– Não há… – Ela gemeu. – Por várias vezes não consegui colocar nada para fora. - Isso… é apenas meu estômago reclamando… acho eu.

– Hum. E com muita ênfase, pelo que posso ver. – O toque de humor seco fez o foco de Bella se voltar mais uma vez a ele. Aos detalhes que deixara escapar no primeiro olhar. Era um homem alto. E não apenas porque estava olhando do chão. Alto o suficiente para se recostar ao batente da porta e, com o braço dobrado, permitir que a mão livre segurasse a parte superior, que ficava a apenas alguns centímetros do topo de sua cabeça. A compleição corporal era vigorosa, com uma força esbelta refletida nos músculos definidos do peito, abdome, ombros e braços, embora não fossem exaltados como os de um fisiculturista. Aquele homem parecia estar mesmo em forma.

E, como se aquilo não bastasse, ele também era dotado de uma beleza clássica. Um nariz reto, ossos malares salientes e um sortimento de feições harmoniosas tão atraentes que, de repente, a fizeram imaginar há quanto tempo o estava dissecando com o olhar.

Ali, do ponto onde se instalara no chão… ao lado do vaso sanitário… onde estivera colocando todo o conteúdo do estômago para fora.

 _Argh!_

De fato, não poderia se sentir mais humilhada. Mas não importava. Aquele homem e toda sua beleza não faziam parte de seus planos. Portanto, qual a importância daquele estranho ser lindo, ou de ela ter visto traços do tipo do humor que costumava agradá-la, ou que estivesse, na verdade, casada com ele?

Tivera percalços suficientes com homens a quem de fato conhecera e havia desistido de todo e qualquer relacionamento.

Ainda assim, o orgulho a fez se erguer em membros que se encontravam dormentes pela combinação da desidratação e de ter ficado ajoelhada por tanto tempo. Membros que quase não respondiam ao seu comando.

De repente, Bella se viu caindo outra vez, não fossem duas mãos fortes a segurar pelas axilas, mantendo-a de pé até que ela recobrasse o equilíbrio.

O contato foi desajeitado. Bella tentando se equilibrar, e ele tentando segurá-la, sem se aproximar demais.

– Obrigada.

– Não há o que agradecer. – E após uma pausa: – Apenas um dos benefícios de ter um marido por perto, acho eu.

Bella anuiu, exausta, devastada, mas de alguma forma mais agradecida do que as palavras poderiam expressar por aquele diálogo superficial. Por mais que necessitasse, não estava preparada para conversar sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Sobre como conseguiriam, naquela manhã ou durante o tempo que demorasse, anular o casamento.

Não conseguiria manter nenhum diálogo até pelo menos tomar um banho, escovar os dentes, passar fio dental e enxaguar a boca com o primeiro antisséptico bucal que lhe caísse nas mãos. Baixando o olhar, acrescentou uma troca de roupas à lista. Em seguida, comprometida a fazer sua parte, retrucou com uma voz gentil:

– Sabia que havia uma razão para escolhê-lo.

A risada abafada que obteve em resposta a fez arriscar um outro olhar por sobre o ombro.

Foi aquele sorriso que surtiu efeito. Que lhe trouxe as imagens da discussão regada a vodca em uma sequência ordenada o suficiente para fazê-la ter ao menos um vislumbre do homem da noite anterior, em vez do quase estranho ao lado do qual acordara naquela manhã.

 _Oh, Deus!_ No que havia se metido… e com que rapidez seria capaz de se livrar daquela situação?

.


	3. Capitulo 02

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _Doze horas antes…_

– Ora, vamos, que se dane o banco de sêmen. – Angela suspirou, adejando os dedos pintados com esmalte vermelho para refutar tal ideia. – Qual a graça nisso?

Bella inclinou o copo e bebeu as derradeiras gotas do martíni de chocolate branco. Em seguida, afundou ainda mais no assento que ocupava nos últimos quarenta minutos. Contemplando a possibilidade de tomar outro drinque, esforçou-se para ignorar as críticas incessantes que as outras duas damas de honra haviam aperfeiçoado durante uma vida inteira de prática.

Era sobre seu útero que estavam discutindo à toa, já que Bella tinha um plano do qual não abriria mão.

– Hum… a graça chega nove meses depois – respondeu Jessica para Angela. – Pequenino e gracioso, vestindo um daqueles diminutos gorros infantis… e sem nenhum dos efeitos colaterais transmissíveis oferecidos por _seu_ plano…

O plano de Angela, pelo que Bella entendia, girava em torno da camiseta que acabara de ser confeccionada, com os dizeres "QUER ME DAR SEU SÊMEN?", e que estava dobrada com esmero sobre a mesa entre elas.

– Estou falando sério, quem pode dizer que esse total e aleatório estranho, estimulado por sua camiseta personalizada de treze dólares clamando por sêmen, não esteja nos estágios iniciais do Ebola ou algo pior? Sexo casual e sem proteção é burrice. E você está tentando convencer Bella a fazer isso. Pelo amor de Deus! Por que não enterra uma faca no coração dela?

Virando o copo de cabeça para baixo, Bella observou a última gota do divino martíni deslizar até a borda e a aparou com a língua, esperando que a garçonete interpretasse aquilo como a súplica por socorro e lhe trouxesse outro drinque. E rápido.

– Você é uma puritana. Isso é patético.

Meu Deus!

– Eu sou muito educada para dizer o que você é.

– Meninas, por favor. – Bella interveio antes que a troca de farpas se tornasse caótica. – Aprecio muito a preocupação de vocês comigo. – Está bem. Ela não estava se atendo à verdade, mas de alguma forma sua língua lhe permitiu escapar da sinceridade. Honestamente, Bella teria preferido ser insignificante a ponto de aquelas duas esquecerem seu nome durante todo o fim de semana e ignorá-la durante o jantar. Mas, graças à propensão de sua mãe em espalhar segredos, os boatos familiares garantiram que sua chegada a Las Vegas para o casamento de Rosalie fosse recebida com uma tempestade de opiniões conflitantes sobre sua decisão de se submeter à inseminação artificial dentro de dois meses.

– Angela, eu amei. Realmente amei essa camiseta, mas o único lugar onde a exibirei será no meu álbum de retratos. E Jessica, obrigada pelo apoio, mas…

Jessica ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-a. – Não a estou apoiando. Realmente não concordo com o que decidiu fazer. Deve esperar até encontrar um marido, como todas nós.

Imagens de Riley e dos dois anos em que namoraram pipocaram na mente de Bella, ameaçando sugá-la para um vórtice de emoções turbulentas, às quais não se permitiria render. Vergonha, constrangimento, raiva, frustração e impotência.

 _"Juro que não havia percebido isso. Não até este instante… e, de repente, tudo ficou claro. Eu nunca deixei de amar aquela mulher."_

Não voltaria àquele momento, não perderia nem mais um precioso segundo pensando em um homem que partira para uma conferência, falando em formar uma família com ela e retornara casado com outra mulher.

Não precisava de Riley. Não precisava de nenhum outro homem para ter o filho que sempre desejara… Bem, ao menos não mais do que produtivos cinco minutos com um recipiente plástico.

Jessica suspirou, com um olhar perdido estampado no semblante. – Espere por seu Príncipe Encantado e terá alguém para dividir seu momento especial na maternidade, tornando tudo mais prazeroso.

– Bem, na verdade… – começou Bella, mas Jessica não havia concluído.

– Você reflete o que há de errado em nossa sociedade. Quero dizer, a vida não se resume em ter tudo que se deseja no momento que se quer. Vale a pena esperar pelas coisas certas. Mas, entre se deitar com o próximo desconhecido que encontrar ou comprar espermatozoides pré-selecionados, eu defendo o banco de sêmen.

Bella sentiu a onda de calor traidora lhe corar as bochechas do rosto, mas, pensando em Rosalie e no tipo de casamento que ela teria, com suas três damas de honra se estrangulando, optou por colocar os proverbiais panos quentes naquela discussão.

– Está bem. Obrigada… por sua opinião sobre esse assunto.

Angela resfolegou de maneira nada delicada ao seu lado. Bella esticou o pescoço à procura da garçonete. Porém, em vez da mulher de pernas compridas e atitude eficiente que servia às mesas, sua atenção foi atraída para o homem que passava pela mesa que elas ocupavam. Ele erguia a mão em um cumprimento casual e os olhos cor de esmeraldas estavam fixados em alguém do outro lado do salão. Era alto, meio ruivo, belo de uma forma tradicional. Estrutura larga e esbelta, bem talhado e acabado. Linhas harmônicas e uma beleza clássica. A simetria equilibrada daquele homem era tão impecável, que poderia tê-lo tornado insípido.

Se não fosse por aquela boca. Os lábios estavam curvados em um daqueles sorrisos oblíquos. Tão preguiçoso que apenas um dos cantos da boca fazia o trabalho. E, ainda assim, algo na facilidade daquele sorriso sugeria uma quase permanência no belo rosto onde se estampava, enquanto seu progresso atrofiado, sugeria… bem...

Bella supunha que aquilo era parte da sedução. Aquele sorriso poderia de fato sugerir qualquer coisa. Era o tipo de sorriso em que as mulheres se perdiam tentando decifrar seu mistério. Mas ela havia desistido de interpretar sinais e compreender os homens. E por esse motivo se forçou a desviar o olhar da mesa onde o homem fora se sentar com um amigo, sócio ou quem quer que fosse.

Bella se concentrou outra vez em Angela e Jessica… que estavam totalmente focadas nela.

Em um movimento sincronizado, as duas se inclinaram para a frente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. – Observando a vitrine para ver se encontra um conjunto genético que valha a pena? – perguntou Angela com uma expressão perspicaz. A sobrancelha fina traçada com lápis se erguendo. – Viu alguma coisa que a agradou?

Os olhos de Jessica se estreitaram. – O terno é muito bem cortado para ser outra coisa, senão feito sob medida. O terno, o relógio, as abotoaduras. Esse homem é a personificação da caça de qualidade. Depressa, Bella, cruze as pernas, deixe à mostra uma parte da coxa. Angela, atraia a atenção dele.

Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram em um protesto, mas Angela era uma mulher de ação.

– Uau, Bella, eu sabia que você era uma ginasta, mas não tinha noção de que as pernas de alguém pudessem fazer isso! – O rosto de Angela adotou uma expressão benevolente enquanto ela se inclinava para trás na cadeira com os braços cruzados. – Não precisa me agradecer.

Agulhadas de tensão espetavam todo o comprimento da espinha de Bella, que lutava para respirar. Com o olhar fixo no tampo da mesa à sua frente, ela ergueu o copo de martíni vazio, elevando uma prece aos deuses do coquetel por outra dose. Quando julgou ser capaz de fazer mais do que emitir um guincho, limpou a garganta e respondeu para todos que estivessem a distância da audição a ouvissem.

– Não sou ginasta.

E naquele momento Angela e Jessica explodiram em uma gargalhada.

.

– Pode não parecer agora, mas você está melhor sem ela…

Edward Cullen mudou de posição na cadeira, irritado, girando o líquido âmbar e o gelo no copo de uísque enquanto ouvia Emmett Mccarty comprometer seu status de macho.

– É mesmo? Não diga! Não era exatamente uma novidade.

– Você e Kate ficaram juntos por quase um ano, é natural estar sofrendo…

 _Sofrendo?_

Edward sentiu uma contração involuntária em um dos olhos. Aquela não era uma conversa de homem. Não era a prometida descontração com a qual fora atraído para a Cidade do Pecado. Não era nada divertido.

– … isso é um golpe no ego, e para alguém com um ego como o seu…

Fixando um olhar furioso no copo, Edward resmungou. – Precisamos medir seu nível de testosterona.

– Seja o que for – respondeu Emmett, inabalável. O amigo estava tão seguro de sua "consciência" emocional quanto de sua posição de mais antigo e melhor amigo de Edward. – O que estou dizendo é que você estava disposto a se casar com Kate duas semanas atrás. Não acredito que esteja tão indiferente quanto aparenta.

– Sim, mas você sempre se recusa a acreditar na verdade sobre mim. – Edward retrucou, com um sorriso impenitente. – Mas estou falando sério. Como lhe disse antes, estou bem. Ela é uma ótima moça, mas depois de ouvir o que Kate tinha a dizer… sinto-me mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa.

O grunhido que se seguiu sugeria que Emmett não estava acreditando. E até certo ponto, o amigo talvez estivesse certo. Apenas não da maneira como imaginava.

Edward não estava sofrendo com o término do relacionamento porque seu coração não estivera envolvido. Podia parecer insensível, mas era verdade. E aquilo fora algo que Kate entendera desde o início.

Edward não se permitia amar. Conhecia muito bem o potencial destrutivo daquele sentimento. Testemunhara seu alcance e experimentara a devastação do efeito cascata que causava.

Não, obrigado. Não se candidataria a passar por aquilo outra vez.

Seu objetivo era formar uma família. Do tipo que sempre vira a distância, mas que ainda assim cobiçara. A família que o pai não quisera que um filho bastardo contaminasse e a que a mãe estivera muito enterrada no próprio sofrimento para manter. Portanto, decidira construir uma.

Fora privado de muitas coisas quando criança. Coisas que fizera questão de garantir quando adulto. Dinheiro, respeito, casa própria… e o bem sucedido negócio que ele dirigia com punho de ferro e que lhe proporcionava todas essas coisas. Mas quanto a uma família… Para isso, precisava de uma parceira. Pensara tê-la encontrado em Kate. Ela se encaixava ao papel, uma angariadora de fundos feita sob medida, com nome, educação e passado ilibados. Dona de uma tranquilidade fria e desprovida da carência emocional que Edward passara a vida adulta evitando. Ou assim pensou até o momento em que Kate dobrou seu guardanapo e o pousou ao lado do prato, antes de calmamente lhe explicar que desejava um casamento baseado em mais do que eles tinham.

Nem ela esperava por isso, mas chegara àquela conclusão. Muito justo. Edward teve de lhe dar crédito por ter o bom senso de reconhecer que desejava algo que não encontraria nele. E, mais importante, _antes_ de fazerem seus votos.

Portanto, sofrendo? Não. Aliviado? Diabos, sim.

– … Acho que está se sentindo sozinho. Triste… – Engolindo de uma só vez o restante do uísque, Edward se regozijou com a trilha de ardência na garganta e o calor que se espalhou por seu peito. Talvez a bebida fosse capaz de lhe embotar a mente o suficiente para abrandar o desconforto produzido por aquela conversa. Mas o amigo persistia.

– … Lembre-se, há outros peixes no mar…

– Pelo amor de Deus! O que virá em seguida? Uma princesa de conto de fadas? – Erguendo o copo vazio, Edward olhou ao redor, à procura da garçonete.

– … diabos, ao que parece aquela ali é ginasta.

Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça em um ângulo que desse para ver melhor. – Qual delas?

Emmett piscou.

– Queria apenas me certificar de que estava prestando atenção. Eu me preocupo com você, rapaz.

Embora nunca tivesse entendido por quê, Edward tinha ciência disso. Aquele afeto fora a única coisa constante em sua vida, desde que fora catapultado da pobreza e arremessado em um internato exclusivo na Costa Leste, aos 13 anos. A criança ilegítima, com complexo de inferioridade, uma rachadura entalhada no centro da alma e um rancor contra o nome do qual não podia escapar. E Emmett fora o idiota sem sorte que ficara atrelado a ele como colega de quarto.

Edward não lhe dera nenhuma razão para que Emmett fosse tolerante com ele, mas por alguma razão isso aconteceu. E por esse motivo, mesmo tendo tornado a vida do amigo bastante difícil, pelo fato de não ser uma pessoa receptiva… também o presenteou com a verdade.

– Eu também me preocupo com você. E agora onde está a ginasta?

Após mais duas rodadas e quarenta e cinco minutos, Edward se recostou ao espaldar da cadeira, observando Emmett reafirmar seu status de macho movido a testosterona ao abordar a garçonete que estivera observando pela maior parte da última hora. Ele não queria nem pensar sobre a lábia que o amigo passara na moça para fazê-la adejar os cílios e colocar a bandeja de lado com tanta rapidez. O que quer que tivesse sido, devia ser fenomenal.

Emmett lhe dirigiu uma saudação, e ele soube que não teria mais a companhia do amigo.

Edward pegou a carteira no bolso interno do blazer, atirou algumas notas sobre a mesa e, em seguida, pousou o copo. A noite se estendia diante dele com todas as suas infinitas… e exaustivas possibilidades.

Poderia encarar mesas de _blackjack_. Comer alguma coisa. Arranjar companhia. Ou não. Com aquela patética indiferença da qual estava sofrendo…

– Com licença.

Edward ergueu o olhar, esperando outra garçonete, pronta para limpar a mesa, mas em vez disso se deparou com a morena, com um vestido de noite, que se encontrava na outra mesa. A ginasta, que com certeza não devia ser uma ginasta se sua altura e as curvas sinuosas da figura envolta em um daqueles trajes justos fossem algum indicativo.

Muito bom.

– Olá. Em que posso ajudá-la?

O sorriso dela se alargou enquanto os enormes olhos azuis se fixavam nos dele.

– Isso pode parecer uma cantada barata. E das piores. Mas tem de acreditar em mim. Não se trata disso.

Um dos cantos dos lábios de Edward se ergueu, e ele se preparou para o inevitável "resto da cantada". Entrando no clima, anuiu.

– Muito bem, com isso esclarecido, vá em frente.

A mulher assentiu, deixando escapar a respiração.

– Percebi que você estava prestes a partir. E não poderia imaginar o quanto eu ficaria agradecida se pudesse sair em minha companhia. De modo que pareça que estamos indo embora _juntos_.

Certo.

– Mas apenas _pareça_ que estamos indo embora juntos?

Mais uma vez, ela abriu um sorriso, e Edward identificou nuances da garota da vizinhança. Não era exatamente seu tipo, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, havia algo no olhar daquela…

– Sim. Minhas… amigas perceberam que eu o observava mais cedo e… bem… e você não iria gostar de saber o que se seguiu desde então. Eu disse a elas que viria aqui ver se você estaria interessado porque queria me livrar da perturbação daquelas duas. Mas posso ver, só de olhar para você, que não sou o tipo de mulher em quem estaria interessado… e, na verdade, essa foi a única razão que me fez decidir vir. Adoraria sair daqui sem tê-las como sombra pelo resto da noite.

Então, ela o estivera observando? Bem, já que era assim, Edward permitiu que os olhos a percorressem de cima a baixo, detendo-se por mais tempo do que fizera da primeira vez que a medira com o olhar. Muito, muito bom. Mesmo ao se deparar com o dedo apontado para ele de maneira repreensiva, quando seus olhos percorriam o caminho de volta.

– Nada disso. Você é lindo, mas sinceramente estou apenas tentado escapar de uma fria.

Edward mudou de posição na cadeira, o sorriso que quase retrancara minutos atrás se libertando, quando percebeu que ela estava falando sério. Olhando além dela, notou as amigas com os olhares ansiosos descaradamente fixos nos dois.

– Que sutileza!

A desconhecida deu de ombros com um gesto delicado.

– Até onde sei, a sutileza não é uma característica daquelas duas.

Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

– _Até onde sabe?_ Que tipo de amigas são?

– Do tipo temporário até concluirmos nossas obrigações como damas de honra, em algum momento antes da madrugada de domingo. Espero. Elas são amigas de jardim de infância de minha prima.

Ah!

– E estão interessadas em sua vida amorosa porque…?

O nariz da morena se enrugou enquanto ela escaneava o teto com o olhar.

– Há alguma chance de você simplesmente sair daqui comigo?

Edward se inclinou para trás, empurrando com o pé a cadeira antes ocupada por Emmett.

– Não se quiser que isso pareça convincente. Sairei com você… daqui a dez minutos.

O olhar cético deixava claro que aquela desconhecida deduzira que ele estava pensando em mais do que dez minutos.

Por mais diferente que ela fosse das mulheres que costumavam atrair Edward, parecia o tipo exato de diversão que aquela noite pedia.

– Dez minutos. Vamos conversar. Flertar. Você pode tocar meu braço uma ou duas vezes para tornar isso real. Talvez eu possa colocar alguma mecha de cabelos para trás de sua orelha. Suas voyeurísticas amigas vão acreditar piamente. Depois, me inclinarei na direção de sua orelha e sugerirei sairmos daqui. Talvez de uma forma que a faça corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Você se mostrará nervosa e tímida, mas permitirá que eu segure sua mão. E então sairemos.

A expressão dela era impagável. Era como se a tivesse afetado com aquele pequeno roteiro.

– Isso é… umm… – Ela engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor, antes de se fixar em seus lábios e desviar os olhos rapidamente para encará-lo. – Isso é muito mais do que eu estava pedindo.

– Melhor para você.

– Sim, e o que você ganha com isso?

Um sorriso voraz curvou os lábios de Edward.

– Dez minutos para convencê-la a me dar vinte. E veremos no que isso vai dar.

O ligeiro movimento negativo de cabeça da morena fez o foco de Edward se afiar e suas habilidades críticas sintonizarem. Diabos! Ele estivera pensando em quanto o agradaria ver o sorriso daquela garota comum se tornar provocante e agora lá estava ela, fazendo-o se esforçar para conquistá-la?

Aquilo não estava progredindo bem.

– É melhor eu ir embora. Não sou o tipo de garota que aceita encontros casuais. E, mesmo que esteja à procura de algo além do casual, não estaria interessada.

Algo no modo que ela proferiu aquelas palavras aguçou a curiosidade de Edward.

– Ah, é mesmo? Como assim?

A mão delicada se ergueu em um tipo de gesto negativo, que foi interrompido, antes mesmo de começar. Em seguida, ela o encarou.

– Desculpe, mas é algo um tanto pessoal para um primeiro não encontro irreal.

Edward sorriu, erguendo e baixando um dos ombros.

– Então porque não tornamos isso um primeiro não encontro não tão irreal? Ou talvez um primeiro encontro irreal, embora, já que estamos fingindo, teremos de ir para o segundo ou terceiro encontro… onde começam as coisas boas.

O sorriso da mulher se alargou, dando lugar a uma risada em nada condizente com a garota comum e tudo que se relacionava a ela. E, quando os olhos azuis se semicerraram e os lábios atraentes se entreabriram para deixar escapar aquele som sedutor e abandonado, ele se viu enfeitiçado. Por um segundo. Antes de recobrar o autocontrole.

– Sério, gostaria de saber.

Edward podia ver nos olhos dela, na forma como inclinava a cabeça e o corpo começava a girar. Ela tomara aquela decisão na mente e já se imaginava a meio caminho da porta de saída. Que pena!

Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não queria deixar de ajudá-la, depois de ela ter reunido coragem para ter ido até ele.

– Eu sairei com você – disse Edward, mas ela recusou com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu. – Obrigada, mas eu ficarei bem.

– É justo. A propósito, meu nome é Edward. – Ele lhe estendeu a mão, sentindo-se como um idiota, oferecendo um aperto de mão, depois de tudo que haviam dito. Mas por alguma razão queria testar como seria o contato físico entre os dois.

– Bella. – Ela esticou o braço por sobre a mesa e aceitou a mão estendida… e algo cor-de-rosa neon varou o ar, aterrissando no colo de Edward.

A mão que ele segurava apertou a dele ao mesmo tempo que Edward baixava o olhar às letras garrafais da camiseta.

– Que diabos…?

Risadas ribombaram da mesa em que Bella estivera sentada. As damas de honra de quem ela tentara escapar. Ou assim dissera.

Edward lhe segurou a mão com força, olhando-a nos olhos, antes de puxá-la para a frente e em seguida para baixo, na direção da cadeira que ela deixara vaga.

– Sente-se. Agora quero saber.

Bella o encarou novamente, uma centena de pensamentos lhe revolvendo a mente, antes de se deixar afundar na cadeira.

– Está bem, Edwin…

– Edward.

Bella engoliu em seco.

– Muito bem. Aqui vai…

.

* * *

 _ **Estão gostando? Deixe-me saber!**_


	4. Capitulo 03

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _Nove horas antes…_

– Acho que você está tentando me dizer algo mesmo que subconscientemente.

Bella sorriu contra a borda do copo, tentando não soltar uma risada, enquanto tomava o próximo gole. O delicioso sabor doce do martíni lhe revestiu a língua, fazendo-a imaginar como passara tanto tempo de sua vida sem ter experimentado aquele drinque de chocolate branco. Era delicioso.

Espere… subconscientemente…

– Está bem. O quê?

– Essa viagem a Las Vegas. É seu subconsciente gritando que algo profundamente reprimido precisa se arriscar. Fazer alguma loucura.

Estavam de volta àquilo outra vez.

Bella lhe dirigiu um olhar perspicaz, apenas para encontrar o dele impenitente.

– _Ou_ essa viagem é por causa do casamento da minha prima.

– A negação é uma coisa poderosa.

– Esqueça isso. Eu já disse. Não vou fugir e me casar com você, portanto pare de insistir. Edwin… droga, _Edward_ , por que nunca conseguia se lembrar?!, deixou escapar uma risada rouca. Ambos sabiam que não era exatamente a um casamento que ele estava querendo chegar. Assim como tinham plena ciência de que ele não estava falando sério.

Edward sabia quais eram seus planos. Mostrara-se muito interessado quando ela os revelou, explicando sua intenção de tentar uma inseminação artificial através de um doador de sêmen. E, em vez de começar a se afastar, ele decidiu que ambos necessitavam de uma noite para se libertar e se divertir. Do tipo sem consequências.

Do tipo que girava em torno de uma conversação agradável, flerte inconsequente e mais drinques do que seria sensato.

Sabendo que seria a última e encontrando um certo conforto na absoluta falta de expectativa em relação ao homem com quem estava, Bella concordara. E desde então estivera quase sem fôlego de tanto rir, vagando pelo enorme cassino, parando para ver uma atração ou outra, envolvida em um tipo de diversão que nunca se permitira.

No final das contas, Edward estava certo. Era daquilo que estava precisando.

A palma da mão longa pousou, suave, na base de sua espinha enquanto ele a guiava na direção de uma fileira de caça-níqueis.

– Não sei, Bella. Acho que, para uma decisão tão grandiosa, você deveria considerar todas as opções antes de descartá-las de pronto.

– Talvez tenha razão. – Em seguida, cedendo ao sorriso malicioso que repuxava seus lábios, fez um gesto vago com a mão para indicar os homens ao seu redor.

– E aqui parece ter muitas _opções_ a considerar. Edward discordou com um gesto de cabeça.

– Se está procurando um homem para fechar negócio, eu me afastaria das máquinas caça-níqueis – sugeriu ele, totalmente inexpressivo. – Nada cheira mais a baixa autoestima do que um homem agarrado a uma haste de metal de trinta centímetros.

Demorou mais do que ela imaginava, mas, tão logo conseguiu frear a própria risada, Bella forjou uma careta falsa.

– Sério? Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos… e você acha que eu optaria pelas máquinas caça-níqueis?

Agora foi a vez de Edward exibir o meio-sorriso que parecia ser seu equivalente a uma risada de tirar o fôlego.

– Certo. Deveria ter tido mais fé em você.

Bella anuiu, olhando ao redor do cassino. – É nas roletas que se encontram os peixes maiores.

Mais uma vez ele torceu os lábios. – Sou forçado a discordar. Qualquer homem que se atenha a um jogo baseado apenas na sorte é delirante. Provavelmente, acredita em Papai Noel e em fadas. Não é um bom presságio de estabilidade mental. Quer enfrentar a possibilidade de uma psicose espiralando no DNA do seu bebê?

Bella teve de suprimir mais uma risadinha.

– Não, definitivamente não. Como pude ser tão incauta?

– Às vezes, me pergunto o que será de você.

Bella não conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que se divertira tanto. Tampouco de ter se sentindo instantaneamente tão à vontade ao lado de um homem. Claro que a última parte tinha mais a ver com o fato de ela saber que aquilo não ia levar a nada, o que subtraía a tensão daquela equação. Podia simplesmente desfrutar da atenção daquele homem incrivelmente atraente e charmoso, sem ter de se preocupar… com coisa alguma.

– _Blackjack_ , então?

Os dois haviam dado alguns passos quando Edward abordou uma garçonete que passava e fez pedidos para os dois antes de retornar a atenção a Bella.

– Também delirante. Esse tipo de homem pensa que está no controle quando se trata de um jogo de azar. A não ser que ele esteja contando… então, terá um elemento criminoso a considerar.

Bancando o advogado do diabo, Bella perguntou.

– Mas a contagem não seria um indicativo de um ótimo nível de inteligência?

– Ora, você será uma mãe solteira, descapitalizada devido ao custo da escola particular que a "genialidade" dele exigirá. Quanto tempo livre acha que terá para visitar o pequeno no reformatório?

Bella simulou sua mais indignada tosse.

– Está insinuando que meu filho será algum tipo de delinquente?

Uma sobrancelha excessivamente arrogante se ergueu. Sexy e confiante.

– Não se souber jogar suas cartas.

– Está bem. Está bem. – Bella soltou uma risada, limpando as lágrimas que se acumularam nos cantos dos olhos com os polegares.

– Então, descartamos as máquinas caça-níqueis, a roleta e o _blackjack_. Se nenhum desses serve, então o que… apostas em corridas de cavalo?

Edward estacou de repente, girando para estudá-la mais de perto do que a pergunta exigira. Tão próximo, que ela podia sentir o corpo responder ao toque daquele olhar em cada ponto de contato.

A resposta de Edward veio acompanhada de um sorriso de pura arrogância.

– Se quer ganhar o prêmio máximo no âmbito da genética, então tem de evitar uma passada pelos Jogadores Anônimos também. É óbvio que sua melhor aposta sou eu.

Bella atirou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, soltando outra gargalhada. O som o atingiu no centro do peito. E, quando aqueles enormes olhos azuis voltaram a se abrir e encontraram os dele, as bochechas do rosto delicado se encontravam rubras. Uma onda quente e eletrizante de atração varou o corpo de Edward, quase o fazendo perder a cabeça.

Felizmente, ela não parecia ter notado enquanto girava para aceitar o drinque que a garçonete que se aproximava lhe oferecia.

– Bem a tempo! Com toda certeza precisarei de outro drinque antes de concordar com essa última sugestão.

Empinando o queixo, ele estimulou: – Então, esvaziemos as taças! – Tomando um grande gole da própria bebida, Edward sorriu. – Tenho a noite toda.

Diabos! Aquela mulher tinha uma risada esplêndida. Mesmo depois de lhe abandonar os lábios… os ecos ainda lhe iluminavam os olhos. Aquelas íris azuis brilhantes que o fitavam como se ele pudesse ter a solução para tudo. E, de repente, a ideia daquela mulher forte, obstinada e independente _necessitar_ algo dele o atraiu no mais primitivo dos níveis.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, creditando o timbre baixo da própria voz à secura em sua garganta, e remediou o problema com outro gole de uísque.

Bella esticou a mão para lhe segurar a lapela do terno, os dedos magros se curvando no tecido em um movimento carente e íntimo… produzindo um efeito que ele não sabia se deveria gostar tanto. Os dentes brancos perolados de Bella se enterraram no lábio inferior antes de libertá-lo, o que fez Edward prender a respiração por completo.

– Bella.

– Estou faminta – confessou ela após um suspiro.

Por uma fração de segundo, Edward baixou o olhar para encará-la. E então aqueles dedos se fecharam com força e um leve tremor sobre sua lapela.

– Fa… minta. Bella repetiu com um sutil gesto positivo de cabeça.

Comida.

Sim, ele também estava com fome. De alguma coisa. Portanto, estava na hora de parar de encarar aquele belo rosto sardento.

– Certo. – Tomando o restante do uísque em um só gole, ele entregou o copo vazio a um garçom que passava. – Então, sou o homem que está procurando.

.

 _Sete horas antes…_

Edward pensou que não poderia haver coisa mais agradável do que aquele riso. Mas então ouviu a risada acrescida dos guinchos de alegria de Bella e teve uma visão completa das nádegas deslumbrantes cujos contornos se encontravam perfeitamente evidentes, requebrando-se em algum tipo de dança da vitória, enquanto a máquina vencedora fazia a contagem na extremidade do bufê de waffles que um taxista surpreendentemente confiável lhes havia indicado.

Bella o surpreendera. Mais uma vez.

Envolveu em uma conversação muito espontânea e, em seguida, lhe deu detalhes de sua vida com a mesma facilidade que a máquina lhe entregara aquele prêmio. Bastara a pergunta certa no momento certo e ela se abriu, revelando uma nova perspectiva da criatura cativante que ele conseguira pescar para passar a noite.

Bella se autoproclamava uma romântica em recuperação. Uma mulher que acreditava no amor, mas que descobrira, ao longo de uma vida inteira de experiências, que o ápice daquela sublimidade romântica estava fora de seu alcance.

E havia aceitado esse fato. Não estava interessada na inutilidade de uma busca inatingível. Bella era uma beldade inteligente. Uma engenheira de software que trabalhava por conta própria, bem-sucedida na profissão que escolhera. Confiante na medida certa e tímida da forma mais atraente. Independente ao extremo e não temia se opor às convenções quando se tratava de atingir seus objetivos. Terna, engraçada e sexy.

Naquele momento, Edward se encontrava parado atrás dela, a última rodada de drinques que haviam tomado, esquecida. O que talvez não fosse de todo ruim, considerando o tipo de desvios que sua mente estava tomando enquanto retirava o paletó, cedendo à absurda e inoportuna insanidade possessiva que o deixava louco só de pensar em qualquer outra pessoa admirando aquela perfeição em formato de coração.

– Tome. Coloque isto – disse ele, pendurando o paletó nos ombros de Bella.

– Não posso acreditar nisso! – ofegou ela. – Nunca consegui ganhar. Nunca, em nenhuma oportunidade, tive uma sorte como essa.

Edward sorriu, observando o comprimento desnudo dos braços elegantes desaparecer sob o mar de tecido do seu paletó. Esticando os braços, ajustou as lapelas, dizendo a si mesmo que ela parecia estar com frio. Em seguida, antes que capitulasse à tentação de se deter próximo do atraente "V" de pele feminina exposta ou, Deus o ajudasse, roçar as juntas dos dedos naquela suavidade provocadora, se ocupou com as mangas do paletó. Enrolou-as até que a pulseira fina do relógio que ela usava faiscasse, refletindo as luzes da máquina vencedora. Era uma pulseira delicada, mas um pouco comum. Da mesma forma que ele erroneamente a julgara ao pousar os olhos nela pela primeira vez.

Na verdade, Bella brilhava como um diamante.

– Edwin – disse ela, ofegante. Os olhos azuis observavam o polegar longo lhe roçar a pele sensível da parte interna do punho.

– Edward. – Que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Bella ergueu o olhar lentamente, seguindo o contorno do braço longo, do ombro largo até a parte superior da gravata e, em seguida, aos lábios sensuais de Edward.

Teria ela ideia do quanto eram sedutoras aquelas frações de segundo em que ele podia ver claramente a mente de Bella trabalhando nas possibilidades existentes no ponto onde seu olhar se detinha? Aquela mulher era extremamente sensual. E doce. Perspicaz. Divertida. E tinha o olhar cravado em sua boca como se a achasse mais apetitosa do que vodca de baunilha com licor de chocolate branco. Como se talvez, por fim, quisesse saboreá-la. Ou talvez mais.

Mais um segundo e os olhos azuis encontraram os dele.

– Edward – corrigiu ela, o bom senso travando uma batalha naquelas piscinas azuis, quase não conseguindo vencer a tentação.

Droga! Gostava do modo como Bella dissera seu nome. Principalmente por ela ter dito o nome certo.

Edward tinha uma excelente ideia para ajudá-la a se lembrar. Repetição. E um belo reforço… do tipo ofegante, com gemidos de súplica. Por horas a fio.

Poderia caprichar na sedução e a teria. O flerte de que lançara mão até então fora apenas um aperitivo. Em cada elogio casual, havia mantido a distância física entre os dois. Em cada insinuação, evitara o contato visual. Porque desde o princípio soubera, pressentira o que poderia acontecer entre os dois e decidira não investir. Porém, agora… desejava mais.

Gesticulando negativamente a cabeça, Edward fixou o olhar no copo pela metade sobre o balcão ao lado deles.

 _Culpa sua_.

Empurrando os pensamentos para o fundo da mente, decidiu manter o braço de distância entre os dois e o sorriso fácil. A aparência de quem estava encarando aquilo apenas como diversão.

Instantes depois, encontravam-se envoltos pelo ar da noite, as luzes resplandecentes, o tráfego de pedestres sem destino e o fluxo de carros.

– Você acabou de depenar duas máquinas sucessivamente. Temos de voltar e tentar o prêmio máximo. Ou prefere tentar algo diferente, como as roletas?

Um profundo suspiro escapou pelos belos lábios de Bella.

– Acho que não. Para alguém que não tem sorte no jogo, estou feliz com meu lucro. Não quero abusar da sorte.

– Mais alguma coisa em mente? – perguntou Edward, embora já soubesse a resposta ao perceber a resignação naqueles olhos azuis.

Adeus.

Edward não queria pôr um fim à noite, mas afinal ela traçara um plano para sua vida. E a respeitava por isso. Admirava o senso de prioridade, a premeditação e o compromisso que Bella empregara naquela meta. Diabos! Provavelmente aquele plano era responsável por metade da atração que sentia por ela.

– Diverti-me muito esta noite. – Bella mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, parada diante dele. O olhar se desviou enquanto os dedos delicados subiam pela lapela de seu terno, onde se detiveram a brincar distraidamente com o primeiro botão da camisa.

– Eu também. Claro que isto é Las Vegas. Portanto, a noite ainda é uma criança.

Os olhos azuis voltaram a se fixar nos dele, brilhando por uma fração de segundo em seus lábios.

– Tenho de acordar cedo. – E então os ombros de Bella se estreitaram e as feições se acomodaram em uma expressão muito formal. – E terei um grande dia pela frente.

– Um grande dia de festividade.

– Sim. E de engendrar elaboradas mentiras sobre nossa noite juntos. – Dessa vez o sorriso que curvou os graciosos lábios de Bella era de pura travessura. – Terei de dar a Jessica e Angela algo suculento para elas digerirem.

– Uau! Vai mentir sobre mim? – perguntou ele, pousando a mão na base da espinha de Bella, enquanto se aproximavam da esquina, em busca de um táxi. – Sinto-me lisonjeado.

Não havia nenhum táxi disponível, mas a qualquer momento apareceria algum.

Bella lhe dirigiu um sorriso oblíquo. – Na verdade, talvez não. É o que desejo. Seria muito divertido, mas mentir me dá urticária. Mesmo que por uma boa causa, como manter a paz de espírito durante o casamento de minha prima, não sei se seria capaz.

– Então você é um daqueles tipos letalmente francos? – perguntou ele enquanto se encaminhavam na direção do cassino em que estavam hospedados.

– Sem dúvida. O que nem sempre é conveniente. Mas acho que, na maioria das vezes, me mantém longe de problemas.

Uh-huh, mas se ela não parasse de prender aquele lábio inferior sexy entre os dentes… nada a manteria longe do problema que ele tinha em mente. Mas em seguida Bella se deu conta de como ele a olhava e virou o rosto.

Edward não queria perder a atenção dela. Não ainda.

– Com mulheres como Angela e Jessica, acho que não dizer nada seria tão eficaz quanto dizer que sou um garanhão… o que, aliás, seria cem por cento verdade. Deixe-as cozinhando no banho-maria da curiosidade. Não revele nada.

– Oooh, isso as deixará _enlouquecidas_. – Ela ofegou, quase saltitando de felicidade ao lado dele, fazendo-o imaginar a profundidade da veia perversa de Bella e se alguma vez aquela mulher atravessava as fronteiras do pecaminoso. – Deus sabe que a imaginação daquelas duas é bem mais fértil do que a minha.

– Eu poderia ajudá-la com isso – ofereceu ele com outro sorriso presunçoso.

Ele estava brincando. Sem dúvida.

Bella estacou e fez que não com a cabeça. As pontas lisas dos cabelos roçando suavemente os ombros.

– Tenho certeza de que sim.

Mesmo sob as luzes e o brilho da Strip, Edward podia ver o rubor aflorar naquele belo rosto, captar todos os sutis sinais de hesitação à medida que surgiam. Podia vê-la lutando consigo mesma para não ceder a cada "talvez","só mais um pouco" e "só desta vez" que espocavam em sua graciosa cabeça.

Podia sentir a tensão enquanto Bella travava uma batalha contra a própria consciência sobre a possibilidade de esticar a noite que agradava a ambos. Sabia que ela desejava…

– Mas você tem um plano.

Sincera. Inteligente. Divertida. Independente. Bella era tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Edward não conseguia parar de pensar na abordagem prática em relação ao amor que ela possuía. Com os olhos voltados para o céu, Edward deixou escapar um longo suspiro, apenas para estacar abruptamente quando se focou no letreiro neon brilhante sobre o ombro direito de Bella.

Sim, ela traçara um plano… mas talvez não fosse somente um.

.

Deus, Bella não queria que a noite chegasse ao fim. Mas se continuasse só haveria um lugar para onde aquela situação os levaria. E, por mais que a ideia de acabar deitada na cama daquele homem lhe fosse atraente, não era seu estilo de vida.

Não importava que ele parecesse mais sua alma gêmea do que um desconhecido. Se ela cedesse, se arrependeria no dia seguinte. E quando pensasse sobre aquela noite, não queria ser assolada por nenhum arrependimento. Portanto, engoliu em seco e fez o que devia fazer.

– Sim, tenho um plano. – As palavras abriram um vazio no íntimo de Bella, diferente daquele que se transformara em uma parte de si mesma ao longo do tempo. – Obrigada por esta noite extraordinária, Edwin.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram de leve em mais um daqueles meios sorrisos.

Tentador. Muito tentador.

– Quanto ao seu plano. – Ele pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella. – Há algo que me deixa curioso.

– O quê? – perguntou ela, virada de frente para Edward.

Os dedos longos escorregaram pelos braços delicados em uma carícia suave. Segurando-lhe uma das mãos, ele a prendeu atrás da base da espinha de Bella. Em seguida, aproximou-se um passo, baixou o olhar aos lábios tentadores e murmurou:

– Apenas isso. E lhe capturou os lábios.

A princípio, tudo que Bella conseguiu registrar foi o choque daquele contato. Em seguida, o movimento lento e sensual da boca experiente contra a dela. A pressão firme. O suave sugar. A corrente elétrica produzida em todos os pontos em que os corpos dos dois se tocavam.

Sim. _Apenas isso_.

O fim perfeito para uma noite que ela desejava não ter de findar.

Segundos depois, sentiu um sopro do hálito quente e úmido entre os dois.

– Edward – murmurou ele, tão perto que Bella pôde sentir a vibração dos lábios sensuais.

Piscando, confusa, embora permanecesse no mesmo lugar, ela o olhou nos olhos.

– O quê?

Um dos cantos dos lábios de Edward se ergueu.

– Queria apenas garantir que não esquecesse meu nome.

– Edward. – Bella suspirou, fechando os olhos e saboreando aquele momento apenas um segundo a mais, antes de partir. – Isso foi maravilhoso.

Erguendo-lhe o queixo com o dedo curvado, Edward a forçou a encará-lo. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Bella teve de piscar várias vezes. Não era o tipo de resignação doce e ao mesmo tempo amarga que brilhava naqueles olhos verdes. Nem de longe. O que refletiam era uma arrogância atrevida e explícita expectativa.

– Não muito – retrucou ele, envolvendo-lhe a mandíbula com a mão em concha. – _Isso_ foi para que você se acostumasse com a ideia.

Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram em um protesto, mas, antes que ela tivesse a chance de contestar ou reformular sua resposta, ele os arrebatou outra vez, fechando a distância que os separava sem hesitar. Edward se apossou de sua boca como se fosse algo que lhe pertencesse, tornando-a sua de uma forma que fez as mãos de Bella se erguerem em um gesto involuntário, os dedos se enroscando na camisa feita sob medida. Um gemido se desprendeu de seus lábios para ser absorvido pelos dele. Não havia nada suave naquele beijo, mesmo que remotamente. Era quente. Explosivo. Arrebatador e intenso. O tipo de beijo que se dava a portas fechadas. Algo que Bella nunca acreditara que um dia permitiria acontecer em plena calçada, repleta de transeuntes. Mas, também, nunca se vira em face da necessidade de interromper algo tão envolvente.

E então todos os pensamentos sobre onde estava, o que deveria estar fazendo ou o que faria lhe desertaram a mente. Tudo que conseguia registrar era a pressão quente do corpo de Edward quando ele a puxou mais para perto. A exploração magistral de uma parte de seu corpo que, de repente, parecia um continente desconhecido. A sensualidade com que aquela língua ousada encontrava a dela.

Delicioso. Muito bom.

Mais uma investida da língua e Bella se viu perdida. As mãos se moviam sobre os planos rígidos do torço largo em uma frenética antecipação do que mais ele poderia lhe oferecer. Talvez se arrependesse no dia seguinte… mas não tanto quanto se arrependeria se interrompesse aquela noite agora.

Quando Edward recuou, ela estava ofegante. Faminta. Desesperada. Dessa vez, o meio-sorriso elusivo não estava presente. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro lento. Os cílios pareciam baixar mais a cada segundo até os olhos esverdeados se transformarem em profundezas insondáveis que a fizeram imaginar se, uma vez mergulhando nelas, seria capaz de voltar à tona.

– Oh, está bem – murmurou ele, como se tivesse chegado a alguma conclusão íntima.

– Sim, está bem – sussurrou ela, anuindo. – Mas temos de ir para seu quarto. Estou dividindo o meu com Angela e Jessica.

Só então Edward baixou a cabeça na direção dela. Depois de pressionar um único e lento beijo em seus lábios, moveu a boca na direção da orelha de Bella.

– Tenho uma ideia melhor ainda.

Um segundo depois, as mãos firmes se espalmaram em torno dos quadris de Bella, e ela se viu atirada por sobre o ombro de Edward. O corpo oscilando com as passadas largas e decididas. Deliciada com aquela demonstração de homem das cavernas, ela soltou uma gargalhada, exigindo uma explicação.

– Tenho um plano… – respondeu ele, confiante e animado. – Pelo caminho eu lhe explico. Fica logo aqui à direita.

.


	5. Capitulo 04

_**Capítulo 4**_

O Ruído abafado do chuveiro cessou, deixando apenas o silêncio no bangalô. Edward olhou para fora, além do terraço do quarto e da piscina particular de um azul-caribenho, tentando antecipar o que teria de encarar quando a esposa emergisse de seu refúgio de vapor.

Bella se mantivera firme durante aqueles primeiros minutos de plena conscientização, conseguindo até mesmo fazer alguns comentários jocosos entre uma náusea e outra. Mas, tão logo se vira com forças suficientes para ficar de pé sozinha, pedira-lhe um pouco de privacidade para tomar banho. E desde então Edward estava esperando. Ouvindo a maçaneta da porta do toalete se fechar. Refletindo sobre o único soluço abafado que ouvira antes que o eco da água corrente dissipasse qualquer outro som. Juntando o quebra cabeça dos eventos, revelações e resoluções da noite anterior. Tentando conciliá-los ao presente momento, naquela manhã.

Bella queria um advogado. Aquele fora o único comentário definitivo que fizera em relação ao casamento dos dois naqueles poucos e caóticos instantes que passaram abrigados em seu refúgio de mármore e bronze. Sem dúvida, Bella não se recordava com nitidez dos detalhes da noite anterior, assim como ele, mas algo possessivo no íntimo de Edward rugia, ultrajado, diante de tal pensamento.

Aquela mulher era sua esposa. Casara-se com ele. E não apenas de brincadeira, mas porque reconhecera o potencial entre os dois, da mesma forma que ele também percebera. E, sim, o álcool talvez tivesse algum papel no imediatismo de seus atos, mas a cada minuto os detalhes daquelas horas decisivas que passaram juntos e da mulher com quem havia se casado aguçavam em sua mente, reafirmando a confiança de Edward de insistir na decisão. E, não, não lhe passou despercebida a ironia de que, após o fracasso de sua abordagem paciente e metódica de encontrar uma esposa em Kate, Bella havia caído em seu colo por acaso.

Claro que ele teve de lhe vender a ideia quando percebera sentido naquilo. Mas ele era um homem com um talento especial para identificar oportunidades e com a habilidade necessária para transmitir os benefícios de tais oportunidades aos outros. Era capaz de avaliar uma situação e destrinchar os fatores essenciais. E o que vira em Bella lhe dissera que ela era o tipo de oportunidade que não deveria desperdiçar.

Era impossível ignorar o fato de que os objetivos dos dois estavam muito bem alinhados. A cronologia, perfeita. A abordagem prática, ideal. E ela tivera o mesmo bom senso de perceber isso e concordar. Bella se encaixava com perfeição em seus objetivos, portanto, não estava preparado para reconhecer que cometera um erro. Pelo menos não ainda, embora achasse que os próximos minutos seriam cruciais para confirmar isso. Um ataque de histerismo, por exemplo, o faria rever sua posição.

A maçaneta se abriu com um clique, e Edward se preparou para o que iria se seguir. Porém, a visão de Bella, enxugada, recém-lavada e quase soterrada pelo enorme robe felpudo, tentando afastar, com um gesto hesitante, uma mecha de cabelos da testa, era algo para o qual não havia se preparado.

Aquela mulher era linda. E a firmeza com que ela lhe sustentava o olhar provava que não parecia prestes a desmoronar. Ainda assim, a julgar pela linguagem corporal, não parecia disposta a começar de onde pararam na noite anterior. Os braços estavam cruzados com uma das mãos, segurando as lapelas do robe na altura do pescoço, enquanto a outra envolvia a cintura. Uma postura alerta. E fria.

 _Bella parecia forte_ , e aquilo lhe fez a pulsação acelerar tanto quanto a visão daquelas sensuais unhas dos pés pintadas de cor-de-rosa, que perscrutavam sob a bainha do enorme robe.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ele, recostando um dos ombros à porta de deslizar, em vez de ceder ao desejo de se aproximar. Queria que ela se sentisse à vontade. E faria tudo para que aquilo acontecesse o mais rápido possível.

– Sim, obrigada. – Limpando a garganta, ela relanceou o olhar ao redor antes de focar a atenção nele mais uma vez. – Precisava disso. De alguns minutos para organizar meus pensamentos. Mas me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar.

Conscienciosa. Ótimo.

– Sem problemas. Está sendo uma manhã interessante e acho que começou um pouco mais rápido do que qualquer um de nós esperava.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se arquearam, e um longo suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios.

– De fato, mas considerando nossa situação foi melhor assim. Temos muito a fazer em um curto prazo. – Antes que ele tivesse a chance de perguntar, aquele olhar firme se encheu de determinação, e o polegar de Bella se ergueu como uma bala quando ela começou a relacionar nos dedos da mão. – Portanto, precisaremos de um advogado que nos guie nos trâmites legais envolvidos na concessão de uma anulação. Mas sou capaz de apostar que a recepção do hotel tem ao menos alguma informação superficial sobre essa questão, já que aqui é Las Vegas. Perguntarei quando descer para fazer cópias de qualquer documentação que nos deram na… capela?

Edward anuiu, linhas profundas lhe vincando a testa, enquanto ela enumerava a lista de afazeres nos dedos.

 _Independente_. Edward admirava aquilo… mas ela estava agindo na direção errada. Bella contara quatro afazeres antes de ele se desencostar da parede e lhe segurar a mão.

– Ei, vá com calma.

Bella prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos.

– Em quarto lugar está isto – disse ela, a voz se tornando mais baixa enquanto agitava o dedo anular no confinamento da mão de Edward. – Sua aliança. Temi tirá-la até que pudesse devolvê-la a você.

As linhas na testa de Edward se tornaram ainda mais profundas à medida que ela deslizava a aliança de platina e diamante pelo dedo.

– Espere. Deixe-me ver como fica em sua mão. – Bella ergueu um olhar questionador e cauteloso para encará-lo.

– Fica ótimo em você. – Valera cada um dos vários mil dólares que dera pela joia na noite anterior.

Bella anuiu. Os lábios se curvaram em uma apreciação silenciosa.

– O mais lindo anel que jamais vi. Gostaria de poder me lembrar do quanto deve ter ficado incrível refletindo as luzes fluorescentes do toalete da capela.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada abafada, brincando com a aliança no dedo de Bella. Mas de repente estacou, não achando graça alguma naquelas palavras.

Baixando o olhar à pequena ruga que abria caminho entre as sobrancelhas de Bella, ele disse: – Não se lembra de eu ter lhe comprado esse anel?

Bella engoliu em seco, e a ruga se aprofundou.

– Não pode sequer imaginar o quanto gostaria de me lembrar. Mas não consigo. Na verdade, não… – Ela pareceu pensar melhor no que iria dizer e se calou com um movimento negativo de cabeça. – Não importa.

Uma ova!

– Importa para mim. Lembra-se de quando a pedi em casamento?

– Não. – Nem um piscar de olhos ou um hesitar.

– E do casamento?

– Desculpe, não.

Edward a encarou. A mente presa à aparente impossibilidade do que estava escutando. Sim, era óbvio que Bella se excedera na bebida. Ambos o fizeram.

Diabos! O álcool também havia lhe embotado a mente. Também precisara de alguns minutos para que todos os detalhes da noite anterior se encaixassem no lugar, apesar de ser muito maior e mais forte do que ela… mas ter um apagão?

– Bella – começou ele, esforçando-se para disfarçar a ansiedade na voz. – O quanto exatamente se lembra da noite anterior?

– Alguns momentos espaçados.

O alerta o atingiu como uma conflagração, e Edward esperou que ela prosseguisse. Aguardou que Bella terminasse a frase com "parecem ter sumido de minha mente". Mas no instante seguinte a aliança foi retirada e colocada na palma de sua mão, ficando escondia sob os dedos que Bella lhe fechou com certa dificuldade. Enquanto ela o encarava, aquelas duas piscinas azuis procuravam por algo… qualquer coisa talvez.

– Lembro-me de tê-lo visto no bar e pensado o quanto você era bonito. Recordo-me de ter rido… muito e, em outro momento, conversar sobre waffles, embora não me lembre em que contexto, exceto que você parecia sério. Lembro-me de você sugerindo em tom de brincadeira que escolhêssemos as estampas de nossa porcelana, mas não sei o que respondi, mas recordo que não acreditei que você estivesse falando sério. Não havia nenhum "talvez" entre nós. Simplesmente não parecia haver dúvidas. – As bochechas do rosto de Bella adotaram uma coloração rosada enquanto ela desviava o olhar. – Eu me lembro de estar ciente de que deveria ir mais devagar, porque não costumo beber muito, mas pedir outra rodada porque não queria pôr um fim àquela diversão.

E também me recordo de assinar meu nome na capela, pensando… Deus! Eu nem sei o quê. Portanto, presumo que eu não estivesse pensando.

Perplexo, ele observou Bella virar de costas. O rubor ainda lhe corava o rosto, embora ela mantivesse os ombros empertigados. O ar abandonou os pulmões de Edward em uma exclamação grosseira enquanto ela afastava com o pé as almofadas decorativas e as fronhas espalhadas pelo chão.

Não era de se admirar que Bella estivesse encarando aquele casamento como uma lembrança descartável de Las Vegas. Aquela mulher tinha um plano e não se recordava de nenhuma das razões que ele lhe dera para alterá-lo. Droga!

Ela não se lembrava dele. E ainda assim conseguia se manter controlada, calma e focada o tempo todo.

Bella era forte. Durona. Tudo de que ele necessitava.

Um dos cantos da boca de Bella se curvou.

– Acho que não sabe me informar onde posso encontrar meu vestido?

Imagens daquela peça justa e superfina de seda azul atingindo-lhe em cheio o rosto lhe espocaram na mente. Mas onde o vestido aterrissara depois não fora prioritário naquele momento como era agora.

– Bella, sinto muito. Se eu tivesse percebido, estaria lhe contando todos os detalhes, tentando remontar a noite passada, explicando o que aconteceu. Por que não me perguntou?

Fechando os olhos, Bella inspirou profundamente.

Por quê? Porque os detalhes não eram importantes e ela poderia decifrar os acontecimentos mais importantes sozinha. Aquele homem estonteante e tranquilo a tentara com todas as coisas com as quais jurara se privar na vida… a atenção de um homem atraente, a chance de ser completamente, espontânea, a indulgência de viver uma noite de excessos imprudentes que ela nunca consideraria possível quando fosse responsável por outra pessoa.

Portanto, sua mente conservadora havia racionalizado aquela última aventura. Estilo Las Vegas.

Talvez o fato de ter bloqueado o tempo que passaram juntos não passasse de algum mecanismo de defesa. Bastava olhar para aquele homem para acreditar que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre os dois, poderia muito bem ter sido o tipo de fenômeno do qual uma mulher adulta não conseguia se recuperar, e seu subconsciente estava tentando protegê-la.

– Bella? – O tom barítono profundo e empostado a arrancou daqueles pensamentos um segundo antes de o calor das mãos longas entrar em contato com seus ombros, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. – Por quê?

– Não importa.

E então aquelas mesmas mãos a giravam, segurando-a com mais força.

– Está enganada. Acho que você não está entendendo. A noite de ontem não foi apenas um erro a ser corrigido esta manhã.

Bella pestanejou várias vezes, tentando desviar o olhar, mesmo enquanto cambaleava cada vez mais para a intensidade daquelas profundezas esverdeadas dos olhos de Edward. Será que ele achava que algo fazia sentido entre os dois? Acreditava que tinham algum potencial?

Não era aquilo que ela precisava ouvir.

– Tem de ser. – Bella não poderia investir em algo em potencial outra vez. Não tinha tempo nem vontade para isso. – Eu tenho um plano.

Bella esperava que ele desse um passo atrás, perguntasse sobre o que ela estava falando, mas, em vez disso, um dos cantos dos lábios de Edward se ergueu com o mais sutil dos movimentos. Era como se de repente ele se descobrisse em melhores condições do que esperava.

– Sim, mas meu plano é melhor. Até mesmo você concordou.

Então, ela lhe contara?

Bella inclinou o queixo para trás ao sentir o golpe da auto traição e praguejou contra seu subconsciente.

Não existia mais nada inviolável? Imagens das risadas lhe vieram à mente em uma onda nauseante, e Bella não pôde evitar se perguntar se todos os seus objetivos e propósitos não haviam sido motivo de piada. Porém, ao olhar nos olhos de Edward, alguma parte instintiva de seu ser soube que aquilo não era verdade. Então do que se tratava…

– Oh, meu Deus! – A garganta de Bella se fechou, tentando estrangular as palavras que ela não queria dizer. – Você se voluntariou para ser meu doador de sêmen?

Edward era alto, lindo e desprovido de qualquer doença infecciosa aparente.

– Não. – A testa já franzida de Edward se enrugou ainda mais, obscurecendo qualquer chance remota que ela possuísse de tentar interpretar um homem que, para começar, não era exatamente um livro aberto. – Não do jeito que está pensando.

Não do jeito que ela estava pensando? Então, de que jeito?, pensou ela, experimentando uma nova onda de pânico.

O olhar de Bella baixou ao dedo desprovido da aliança que ela retirara. Então, talvez não se tratasse de uma simples doação. As doações eram livres de qualquer vínculo, e aquele homem a prendera com algo realmente significativo.

Edward queria reivindicar direitos sobre seu bebê.

De repente, a respiração de Bella saía mais acelerada do que deveria, e o ar que entrava e saía de seus pulmões parecia ralo e inútil.

– Espere. Não sei o que está pensando, mas posso perceber por sua expressão que está enganada. Deixe-me explicar.

– Você é homossexual. – Por que outro motivo um homem com aquela aparência estaria com ela?

– Uh… – Aquele sorriso torto estava de volta, e Bella soube que estava certa.

– Está bem. Então, não quer que seus pais saibam? Precisa de um herdeiro ou algo parecido para manter seu fundo patrimonial?

– Não… uh… eu… uh…

Com movimento negativo de cabeça, ela fechou os olhos.

– Ouça, Edwin, seja o que for, não importa. Qualquer que tenha sido o trato que fechamos ontem à noite, está anulado.

Na noite anterior, ela estivera altamente embriagada. Mesmo que tivesse assinado uma dúzia de documentos, não teriam valor algum. Poderia escapar daquela situação, a menos que… Os olhos azuis se arregalaram enquanto ela o encarava, horrorizada.

– Você tentou… me engravidar… ontem à noite?

Edward tossiu, a expressão divertida se metamorfoseando em choque, confusão e algo que Bella se recusava terminantemente a acreditar ser sentimento de culpa, não importava o quanto parecesse com isso. Bella o viu erguer a mão, mas não se importava se ele precisava de um tempo para inventar uma história ou para construir sua defesa. Girando nos calcanhares, ela cruzou os braços sobre o abdome, nauseada com a consciência do que fizera.

– De todas as coisas estúpidas, autossabotadoras e perigosas…

– Bella. – O nome soou com partes iguais de súplica e risada. O que ela fizera? Mesmo que não estivesse grávida, fizera sexo sem proteção com um homem que ela não conhecia.

… _com o próximo desconhecido que_ _encontrar…_

Bella sentiu o estômago revirar.

– Ele poderia ter uma doença sexualmente transmissível. – Ela ofegou, a ansiedade dando voz ao pensamento, antes que pudesse se conter.

– Bella. – Dessa vez a voz pareceu tensa. Era como se ele estivesse perdendo a paciência. Complicado. O que quer que ele estivesse pensando, teria de esperar, pensou Bella. Tinha preocupações maiores do que se incomodar com a paciência de Edward. Mesmo que não estivesse grávida ou infectada, ainda teria de postergar seu plano por mais seis meses para garantir que não tivesse contraído nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível.

– Droga, Bella, olhe para mim. – Aquelas mãos estavam nela outra vez, girando-a e segurando-a no lugar, enquanto ele a encarava.

– Um. – Ele a soltou para erguer o polegar. – Não tenho nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível. Sempre uso preservativo e logo após ter terminado meu relacionamento fiz exames apenas para garantir. Dois. – O dedo indicador longo foi o próximo a se erguer. – Não existe nenhum fundo patrimonial, nem testamenteiro a satisfazer. Cada centavo que tenho, ganhei com meu próprio esforço. Três. De onde diabos tirou isso? – Outro dedo se ergueu. – Quatro. Não me casei com você para colocar as mãos no seu bebê. Casei-me porque temos objetivos, prioridades e expectativas semelhantes… e, droga, me casei porque gostei muito de você.

Bella negou com a cabeça, procurando aqueles olhos incríveis.

– Mas isso não faz sentido…

Edward dispensou o comentário com um gesto de mão.

– E cinco. Não tentei de forma alguma engravidá-la ontem à noite. Não fizemos sexo.

Bella sentiu o queixo cair.

 _Edward era muito gay_.

E por que aquela revelação a atingiu como um desapontamento quando deveria estar dando saltos de alegria, ela não sabia explicar. Teria de lidar com isso mais tarde. Mas aqueles lampejos confusos de memória lá estavam outra vez, erguendo-se com uma risada vitoriosa diante de um pensamento que deveria suscitar ultraje.

– Mas eu estava _nua_ – desafiou ela, recordando que tropeçara literalmente sobre sua calcinha e camiseta indecente a caminho do toalete. Um golpe de sorte, levando em consideração a velocidade com que Edward a seguira.

Nua e devolvendo todo o conteúdo do estômago seria um cenário degradante que ela não queria contemplar.

– Sim, mas eu não disse que _nada_ aconteceu. – E, com essa concessão, os olhos verdes traçaram um caminho ardente pelo corpo de Bella, deixando-a com a sensação de que aquele robe gigantesco era invisível. Ele a vira antes e agora a estava vendo outra vez.

– Edward!

Impenitente, ele lhe encontrou o olhar.

– Deus! Adoro quando você acerta o meu nome.

– Espere… o quê?

– Repita.

– Está bem. – Ela engoliu em seco. Acredito em você. Talvez não seja mesmo gay.

"Definitivamente" seria a palavra certa, assim como _definitivamente_ não deveria ter tocado no assunto "sexo". Porque agora aqueles olhos ilegíveis não estavam mais tão indecifráveis. Encontravam-se repletos com algum tipo de ardor predatório e possessivo… e cravados nela.

– Eu poderia convencê-la disso. Passar as próximas duas horas sustentando minha argumentação. – Inclinando-se na direção dela, acrescentou: – Sou um homem muito convincente quando me proponho a isso.

– Edward – disse ela em tom de advertência, tentando não ceder à risada que ameaçava escapar de sua garganta.

Deveria estar aterrorizada. Traumatizada. Então, por que logo após ter tomado a pior decisão de sua vida, as provocações e insinuações totalmente inadequadas daquele homem a estavam fazendo se sentir segura? Como se tivesse lhe pressentido a tensão relaxar, algo mudou no homem à sua frente. A brincadeira e a insinuação postas de lado. Edward se mostrou totalmente sério, e a profunda sensibilidade de Bella à mudança de humor dele era mais desconcertante do que ter acordado ao lado de um estranho.

– A razão pela qual não fizemos sexo ontem à noite foi porque em um momento você se encontrava risonha, sexy e envolvida. E no outro começou a passar mal. Portanto, em vez de levá-la para a cama para fazer sexo eu a coloquei para dormir. Simples.

 _Simples_. De alguma forma, Bella não concordava com isso.

Edward lhe segurou a mão. – Eu deveria ter percebido o quanto você havia bebido. Deveria ter nos feito parar antes.

– Sou uma mulher adulta e com mais bom senso do que isso. Eu deveria ter me feito parar. Óbvio. – Bella inspirou lentamente e pressionou as mãos contra as têmporas latejantes. – Veja onde isso me levou.

– A se casar… – A palma quente de Edward lhe tocou a lateral do rosto enquanto os olhos escuros procuravam os dela. Nenhuma insinuação do sorriso elusivo. – … com um homem que é a melhor alternativa que poderia conseguir para seu plano. E você nem ao menos se lembra por quê.

– Mas você se lembra? – perguntou ela, as palavras calmas soando muito sinceras para o tom sarcástico pretendido.

De repente, Bella desejou ver de volta aquele sorriso malicioso que insinuava apenas metade da história. Porque aquela franca intensidade que gravitava na atmosfera entre os dois, pulsando contra sua pele como se quisesse penetrá-la, era quase insuportável.

Edward era um estranho. Porém, aquele estranho a olhava nos olhos como se soubesse exatamente quem ela era.

– Mais a cada minuto.

.


	6. Capítulo 05

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _ **.**_

Os Lábios de Bella estavam entreabertos, convidando-o a roçar o polegar naqueles contornos carnudos. Mas ela não se lembrava dele. Isso significava que, embora ela tivesse feito seus votos, assinado o nome, colocado a aliança que ele lhe dera e se abandonado em seus braços na noite anterior… naquela manhã, Bella não mais lhe pertencia.

Edward era capaz de entender. Porém, quando Bella o olhava nos olhos da forma como estava fazendo naquele momento, com a respiração levemente alterada e a coloração que a manhã lhe subtraíra de volta ao rosto, se parecia muito com quem ela realmente era. Era como se de certo modo soubesse o que eles haviam compartilhado e quisesse vivenciar aquilo outra vez.

Edward poderia lhe mostrar como foi. Beijá-la até que ambos perdessem os sentidos e ela estivesse suplicando como fizera…

Bella prendeu a respiração.

– Acho melhor eu tentar encontrar meu vestido.

...Ou ele podia esperar. _Droga!_

Recuando, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Aqueles enormes olhos azuis vagueavam outra vez, escaneando o quarto como se pudesse encontrar salvação em algum canto escuro. Porém, em seguida, se iluminaram ao mesmo tempo que um pequeno guincho lhe escapou da garganta e Edward concluiu que ela havia encontrado o vestido.

– Graças a Deus! Acho que mereço a vergonha de ter de sair do quarto do amante com a roupa da noite anterior, mas, sinceramente, não queria ter de fazer isso de robe.

Mais uma vez, Edward sentiu um sorriso lhe repuxar os lábios. Aquela mulher tinha um senso de humor que o agradava.

– Vergonha? Acho que isso não se aplica a uma mulher casada.

Edward a viu se encolher diante das palavras que ele estivera saboreando. Não as considerou ruins, amargas ou totalmente descabidas e se perguntou se aquele não seria um gosto ao qual estava começando a se acostumar. Algo a encorajá-la a tentar.

Bella mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. – Levando em consideração a aparência desse vestido, isso definitivamente se aplica a mim.

Por mais sexy e harmônica que tivesse parecido quando colada àquelas belas curvas na noite anterior, a peça amarrotada parecia quase um trapo naquela manhã.

– Posso telefonar para a recepção e pedir que lhe enviem outro…

Bella quase se engasgou. – Espere. Não faça isso… usarei uma de suas camisas ou algo do tipo.

– Gosto… e muito… da ideia de vê-la envolvida em uma das minhas camisas. Mas primeiro vamos tomar o café da manhã.

Dessa vez, foi Bella a se descobrir sem palavras, e Edward saboreou aquilo pelo segundo e meio que demorou para que ela encontrasse uma nova desculpa.

– Não posso ficar para o café da manhã. Tenho um casamento hoje. Real.

Edward enrijeceu.

– Ao contrário do irreal, embora calçado na lei, da noite anterior.

Duas poças azuis penitentes se voltaram para ele.

– Quis apenas dizer que…

Edward ergueu uma das mãos, dispensando o pedido de desculpas.

– Sei o que quis dizer. Um casamento planejado. E você está aterrorizada e mais do que desesperada para sair daqui e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas nós estamos casados. Precisamos discutir o assunto. Você tem muitas horas antes do casamento de Rosalie. Vamos comer alguma coisa para que seu estômago se acalme e depois conversar. Chamemos isso de um encontro para conhecer melhor seu marido, certo? – E diante da hesitação de Bella. – Ora, vamos, você é muito controladora para não ter nenhuma pergunta.

O olhar de Bella dizia tudo. Tinha um milhão de perguntas a fazer. Mas havia mais do que curiosidade naquelas profundezas cristalinas. Havia medo também. Como se de alguma forma temesse o que iria escutar.

– Ora, Bella, não posso ser _tão_ ruim assim.

– Não o acho ruim. Estou apenas confusa, chocada e… – Ela empertigou os ombros. – Não estou certa de que qualquer tentativa de conhecê-lo melhor faça muito sentido, levando tudo em consideração.

Levando tudo em consideração. Uma insinuação aos advogados outra vez. Divórcio.

Edward inclinou a mandíbula para a esquerda e cruzou os braços, fixando um olhar severo à mulher com quem se casara na noite anterior. Sem dúvida, um divórcio seria a solução mais simples. Poderia deixá-la ir. Colocar alguns advogados trabalhando naquela questão e resolver tudo de forma rápida e tranquila.

Bella não se lembrava dele. De ambos como casal. Portanto, pareceria que toda aquela situação nunca acontecera. Porém, ele se lembrava. Ele teria o conhecimento.

Dando de ombros, Edward fingiu indiferença enquanto retirava um ás da manga.

– Sim. Provavelmente tem razão. Além disso, se precisar conversar, estou certo de que Jessica e Angela ficarão felizes em lhe emprestar seus ouvidos. Você tem o quê? Quatro horas sobrando antes que as duas se distraiam com o casamento?

O olhar perplexo de Bella disparou na direção dele.

– Elas sabem?

Ah, sim, sua esposa não iria a lugar algum. Ao menos não tão cedo.

– Elas sabem que nós saímos juntos do bar. E que você não retornou à suíte que está dividindo com as duas. Portanto, eu diria que suas amigas sabem o suficiente para me tornar o menor dos males que você possui esta manhã.

– O menor dos males que você possui? – As sobrancelhas de Bella arquearam com a insinuação do sorriso e da risada que os colocaram naquele caos. – Você sabe se valorizar.

Edward desejou-a ainda mais.

– Não preciso disso – retrucou ele, cruzando o quarto. – Não quando a concorrência são aquelas duas.

O olhar de Bella se estreitou enquanto o seguia.

– Está bem. Você venceu. Vamos brincar de conhecê-lo melhor.

Edward se esforçou ao máximo para frear o sorriso vitorioso que tentava lhe curvar os lábios e abriu a porta do quarto. A suíte master ficava localizada na extremidade do corredor do segundo andar, com vista para a área de estar, onde o mármore e o vidro faiscavam em contraste com os tecidos em tons de pedras preciosas, a madeira esculpida de forma elaborada e as paredes revestidas de seda.

Os passos de Bella vacilaram. O choque estampado no rosto ainda mais divertido do que na noite anterior.

– Muito bem. A primeira coisa que deve saber sobre mim…

– Uh-huh, sim?

– É que não quero me divorciar.

– Quer dar uma chance ao casamento?

– Bella perguntou, chocada com a insanidade daquela sugestão, atirada ao acaso, enquanto ele examinava um lauto café da manhã posto na sala de jantar.

– Você é louco.

Erguendo o olhar da xícara de café com uma camada generosa de creme que mexia com uma colher, Edward sorriu.

– Foi exatamente o que disse na noite anterior. Claro que juntamente com muitos "sim, por favor" sussurrados antes do "você é louco".

Bella revirou os olhos. Podia apenas imaginar aquelas circunstâncias. Não queria evocar aquelas imagens, mas não conseguia se controlar. Na verdade, toda vez que seu olhar encontrava aqueles lábios pecaminosamente cativantes… começava a imaginar tudo outra vez.

Imaginar, não recordar.

– Ontem à noite quarenta por cento de mim era álcool. Portanto, isso não conta.

Mais uma vez, ele deu de ombros. – Para mim, conta. E, se você se sentar e comer alguma coisa, vou lhe explicar por que conta para você também.

Entregando-lhe o café, Edward gesticulou com a cabeça na direção da bandeja com doces, pães, frutas e queijos que ele trouxera para a mesa.

– Acredite, você precisa colocar alguma coisa no estômago primeiro.

Edward escolheu um croissant e colocou-o em um prato de porcelana com um pequeno pote de cerâmica com manteiga e outro com geleia. Acrescentou um garfo de prata e o empurrou na direção dela.

– Coma.

Bella olhou para aquele conjunto, cautelosa, não muito disposta a comer nada depois da forma como aquela manhã começara. Sentia-se nervosa. Frustrada. E levemente preocupada com o aparente compromisso de Edward com aquele erro monumental. Não conseguia entender. Ele não queria o divórcio. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

– Você não me conhece – começou ela, movimentando lentamente a cabeça em negativa. – Mesmo que eu tenha falado sem parar desde o instante em que nos conhecemos até minha pequena peregrinação ao santuário do toalete… não seria possível você me conhecer. Minhas crenças, problemas emocionais e defeitos.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro pesado e lhe encontrou o olhar.

– Sei que quer uma família convencional e que, embora se afeiçoe aos homens que namora, nunca se apaixonou de fato. Assim como eu. Aquele conto de fadas pelo qual as pessoas anseiam não faz parte do seu cenário. Sei que está cansada de se tornar vulnerável, esperando que a cada vez as coisas terminem de maneira diferente. E também sei que acabou por concluir que o que de fato deseja é ter um filho e que não precisa de um marido para isso.

Muito bem. Talvez ele a conhecesse um pouco.

Bella se reclinou para trás na cadeira, observando aquele estranho esticar o braço na direção de seu prato, pegar o croissant, besuntá-lo de manteiga. Em seguida, como se não tivesse acabado de relatar seus mais profundos segredos e maiores fracassos, ofereceu-o a ela.

– Coma enquanto esclareço algumas coisas entre nós. – Hesitante, Bella deu a primeira mordida no pão, permitindo que a massa leve e amanteigada se dissolvesse na língua.

– Para sua informação, há algum tempo venho querendo me casar. Mas, ao contrário do que as evidências possam sugerir, o casamento não é algo que encaro de maneira negligente ou no qual mergulharia sem uma prévia e séria consideração. – Quando Bella abriu a boca para contra-argumentar aquela última afirmação, ele a impediu, erguendo uma das mãos.

– O casamento é a base da família, e eu quero que a minha seja sólida e robusta. Quero, para meus filhos e para nós também, a segurança de saber que esse casamento não vai se desmoronar diante de alguma carência, crise emocional ou caprichos de um coração inconstante. Portanto, estava esperando por uma mulher que tenha prioridades específicas. – Edward franziu a testa, baixou o olhar à mesa e, em seguida, voltou a encará-la com expressão perceptiva.

– Antes que pense que ontem à noite eu estava em busca de sexo ou pescando uma esposa, quero que saiba que não se tratava disso. Não tinha nenhuma intenção, além de desfrutar dos bons momentos que estávamos tendo. E de repente percebi que você era a mulher certa.

– Certa. – Aquele comentário carregava um grande peso. Maior do que o que Bella esperara suportar naquela viagem a Las Vegas.

– Sim. Agora, deixe-me explicar como respeito seu plano de priorizar um filho em detrimento do instinto de encontrar um homem. – Bella engoliu em seco. Uau! Se ela lhe dissera aquilo, então realmente lhe contara tudo. – A construção de um relacionamento leva tempo. Se você tiver um filho, não estará dedicando esse tempo a ele. E se essa relação se tornar séria? – perguntou Edward, passando manteiga em outro pedaço de croissant. – Você apresenta a pequena Bella ao homem e depois as coisas entre vocês não dão certo. Nesse caso, não será só você a se decepcionar, mas também a criança. Além disso, há toda aquela crise emocional pós-separação com que lidar. Muito desagradável para uma mãe solteira e para o pequeno ser que vive em sintonia com seus sentimentos mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no planeta. O fato de não querer esse tipo de gangorra emocional para seu filho fala muito sobre que tipo de pessoa você é. E, como disse antes, respeito isso.

Edward falava em tom casual, parecendo à vontade, mas ainda assim refletia uma intensidade enquanto lançava luz sobre aquela perspectiva de seu plano, demonstrando um nível de empatia que Bella não esperava. Uma parte dela queria perguntar sobre o passado de Edward. Saber sobre seus pais. Assuntos que imaginava se haviam discutido na noite anterior. Porém, aquilo abriria mais portas, e ela já se encontrava confusa o suficiente. Não precisava acrescentar imagens daquele homem poderoso parecendo uma criança vulnerável ao caos que se encontrava sua mente.

Edward esticou o braço para lhe oferecer o próximo pedaço de croissant, e ela lhe segurou o punho.

– Não entendo. Se respeita tanto o meu plano, por que acabamos casados?

Os olhos verdes prenderam os dela. – Porque o que lhe ofereci foi o melhor desses dois universos, sem o risco de acontecer o pior.

– Como assim?

– É simples. O que há entre nós não se baseia em amor.

Bella empinou o queixo enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras. Sentiu-as desabar sobre ela com o mesmo espectro de familiaridade intermitente que sentia em relação a Edward, desde que acordara naquela manhã. Porém, dessa vez, algo não lhe parecia confortador. Era quase como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça do episódio que não conseguia lembrar tivesse sido colocada ao contrário e não se encaixasse.

Talvez aquele não fosse o tipo de coisa que esperava ouvir de Edward, embora não soubesse por quê. Certamente não acreditara que o homem que se casara com ela em uma questão de horas após se conhecerem tivesse se _apaixonado_. E por falar em loucura… Ainda assim, de alguma forma, ouvi-lo dizer aquilo a deixou… confusa.

– Se não se trata de amor, o que é então?

Edward exibiu um sorriso de satisfação.

– De todos os componentes vitais que fazem um relacionamento dar certo, sem nenhum tipo de caos emocional para miná-lo. Trata-se de respeito, afeto e compromisso. De compartilhar objetivos e prioridades em comum. De tratar o casamento como uma sociedade em vez de uma fantasia romântica. Trata-se de duas pessoas _gostando_ uma da outra.

Gostando uma da outra. O que aquele homem estava sugerindo era o que ela tivera na maioria de seus relacionamentos. Com uma grande diferença. Em suas ex-relações, nem ela nem o homem que estava namorando acreditavam que aquilo fosse o suficiente. Enquanto com Edward…

– Então, está dizendo que tudo gira em torno das expectativas. Se as limitarmos, ninguém ficará desapontado.

– Se as aceitarmos – corrigiu ele. – Porque essas expectativas nos são convenientes.

Bella anuiu.

– Uma sociedade – repetiu aquelas palavras lentamente.

Claro que aquele homem não desejaria mais nada dela.

Edward franziu a testa quando a olhou nos olhos.

– Não estou me referindo a um relacionamento sem nenhum afeto e sim sobre a construção de uma amizade. Sem transformar isso em algo que nenhum de nós seja capaz de oferecer.

– Se uma amizade é o que tem em mente, certamente deve ter centenas de opções. Mulheres a quem conheça mais. Em quem confie mais. Mulheres que desejem isso.

Edward a encarou por um instante, medindo as palavras, antes de proferi-las.

– Mas eu quero você. A verdade é que não há outra mulher que eu conheça mais. Ao menos não no que se refere às crenças e às prioridades essenciais. Você não tinha um motivo oculto quando nos conhecemos. Não sabia quem eu era, o que eu possuía ou o que eu desejava. Na verdade, desde o início, a coisa mais consistente em você tem sido sua inabalável sinceridade, mesmo quando não serve aos seus propósitos. Conheci uma parte de você que _não quer_ um relacionamento. Gostei do que encontrei. A independência. O humor sagaz. A risada fácil e a conversa inteligente. A autenticidade. Claro que os fatos passados que a fizeram a mulher que é hoje ainda são um mistério, mas o que você quer, quem é e como nos demos bem… essas coisas eu sei. E me agradam.

Bella engoliu em seco.

– Por causa da noite de ontem.

Aquilo não lhe parecia o suficiente.

– Da noite de ontem, desta manhã. Até mesmo deste minuto. Gosto do que estou vendo.

– Mas mesmo que eu seja o tipo de mulher que está procurando…

– _A_ mulher.

Bella anuiu, sentindo-se mais insegura do que ficara quando acordara sem nenhuma lembrança da noite anterior.

– O que o torna o homem certo para mim?

– Posso cuidar de você.

– Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

– Eu sei – retrucou ele com aquela insinuação de sorriso outra vez. – Essa é uma das muitas coisas que aprecio em você. Sua independência e autossuficiência. Sua felicidade não dependerá da quantidade de atenção que eu possa lhe dispensar a cada semana. Sendo capaz como você é, minha ajuda lhe permitiria ser mais do que uma mãe solteira com uma única renda. Casada comigo, poderá ser mãe em tempo integral em vez de uma escrava do mercado do trabalho. Poderá trabalhar ou não, o que preferir. Tenho empregadas domésticas, portanto, suas horas livres não serão esfregando rejunte. Meu trabalho requer viagens frequentes. Você e nossos filhos seriam encorajados a me acompanhar. Teria a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo e pessoas novas. Haveria muito pouco, senão nada, exigindo seu tempo, a não ser algumas expectativas que tenho em relação à minha esposa.

Bella sentiu a tensão nos músculos dos ombros.

– Que expectativas?

– Na minha área há uma parte social importante, e gostaria de uma esposa que me ajudasse a equilibrar as conversas. Que fizesse o papel de anfitriã e me acompanhasse nos compromissos que surgissem. Jantares, festas, eventos beneficentes. Não mais do que umas duas vezes por semana.

Mas nossos filhos, quantos você desejar, estarão sempre em primeiro lugar. Eles terão de ser sua prioridade. E, por fim, estou me referindo ao respeito mútuo aos nossos votos de casamento.

Bella entendeu a que ele estava se referindo.

– Fidelidade.

– Fidelidade.

Não era nenhuma surpresa Edward não ser o tipo de homem que suportava de maneira passiva o fato de a esposa se divertir com o treinador do golfe do clube, mas daí ele ser fiel…

Os olhos de Bella vagaram para a mão com que segurava o pulso de Edward. Ela o estivera tocando aquele tempo todo, e, ainda assim, aquela era a primeira vez que se dava conta da suave corrente de eletricidade entre os dois. Encontrando seus olhos, pôde ver naquela profundidade esverdeada a resposta evidente àquele contato.

E prendeu a respiração.

– Não se sentirá sozinha comigo. Sei que o que estou sugerindo não está dentro dos padrões da normalidade. Não se trata de um namoro tradicional e de uma promessa de amor. Mas também não somos as pessoas mais tradicionais do mundo. – Girando o punho, ele lhe segurou a mão. – Temos algo muito bom. Tudo que estou pedindo é que dê uma chance a isso.

Uma chance.

Bella acreditava que aquilo poderia ser bom. Isso era parte do problema. Porque seria difícil perder algo bom. E já perdera tantas vezes. Aquele fora o motivo pelo qual traçara seu plano. Não queria mais esperar por sua cara metade. Ansiar por algo que jamais chegaria.

Mas com Edward o amor não fazia parte da equação. Tudo que ele desejava era uma parceira. Alguém que compreendesse suas prioridades da mesma forma que ele entendia as dela. Edward desejava ser o pai _dos filhos_ que eles tivessem. Quantos ela quisesse.

Bella sempre sonhara com uma casa cheia de crianças. Porém, quando se decidira por seu plano, aceitara que havia toda a probabilidade de só ter uma. E se convencera de que seria suficiente. Mas o que Edward estava lhe oferecendo não se tratava apenas do suficiente. Estava propondo mais do que ela acreditara ser capaz de sonhar. Ainda assim, havia um risco, por menor que fosse.

E se ela se apegasse… àquela família, como preferiu pensar, e ele mudasse de ideia? E a deixasse.

Não poderia passar por isso outra vez.

– Preciso pensar – respondeu Bella, erguendo-se da mesa e caminhando na direção das portas de vidro, onde o sol brilhava, brutal e belo, sobre o oásis particular dos dois. Aproximando-se por trás, Edward pousou as mãos em seus ombros, pressionando os polegares nos músculos principais de cada lado da espinha. Uma parte de Bella desejava se soltar, pedir para que lhe desse o espaço que ela pedira. Mas outra grande parte dela reconheceu aquele gesto como um exemplo do apoio que Edward estava lhe oferecendo. Uma lembrança sutil de que ela não estaria sozinha.

– Eu entendo. Pode acreditar. Você não lembra, e é assustador confiar apenas em minha palavra em relação a algo tão importante.

E então não era apenas o toque daquelas mãos que Bella estava experimentando, mas a pressão do corpo musculoso contra o dela. O queixo de Edward pousado sobre o topo de sua cabeça, o peito rígido colado às suas costas, enquanto ele continuava a massageá-la próximo ao pescoço. E tudo em que Bella conseguia pensar era no quanto aquilo parecia certo.

– Portanto, não estou lhe pedindo para acreditar em mim agora. Mas sim em si mesma.

Bella girou no círculo seguro daqueles braços fortes. As mãos pousando nos planos perfeitos do peito largo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

– Acreditar em mim?

As juntas dos dedos longos lhe roçaram a têmpora em um toque suave e etéreo.

– Casou-se comigo. Não quer descobrir por quê?

.

* * *

 _ **Estão gostando? Deixe-me saber. Eu amo ler seus comentários.**_


	7. Capitulo 06

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **.**_

Bella concordara. Edward mal conseguia acreditar naquilo. E, sim, ainda não ganhara a guerra. Havia vencido apenas uma modesta batalha, mas Bella passaria o dia com ele, dando-lhe a chance de convencê-la de que os dois faziam sentido juntos.

Isso significava que ele teria de ir ao casamento de Rosalie. Felizmente, a distribuição das mesas do estilo Las Vegas tinha mais a ver com quem havia chegado ao salão primeiro do que ser sorteado com a mesa próxima à cozinha.

Servindo outra xícara de café para si mesmo e um copo de suco para Bella, não pôde evitar escutar a conversa dela com Rosalie. Ela mal havia cumprimentado a prima quando o silêncio suspeito que sucedeu os cumprimentos, seguido por um gaguejar e mais instantes de silêncio, confirmou o que ele soubera desde o início. Jessica e Angela haviam espalhado a novidade, provavelmente desde a saída de Bella do bar, na noite anterior.

– De fato fiquei com ele… Claro que estou bem, mas isso não é… Rosalie, hoje é o dia do seu casamento… Sim, ele é muito bonito.

Aquela era a diferença entre os homens e as mulheres. Quando passara uma mensagem de texto para Emmett, informando-o de que algo surgira e só entraria em contato com ele na semana seguinte, o amigo lhe respondera com duas palavras: _Até mais_. Fim de discussão. Certamente, Emmett não teria sido tão conciso se tivesse lhe informado que o "algo" em questão se tratava de uma troca de votos de casamento, seguido por uma crise aguda de amnésia… mas isso não vinha ao caso.

– Sei que não costumo agir assim… Não! Não teve nenhuma droga envolvida… Pare com isso! Rosalie, hoje é seu dia. Quando devo chegar para ajudá-la?

Pousando o copo de suco ao lado dela, Edward roçou o polegar em seu ombro para se certificar de que Bella notara. Em seguida, envolvendo-lhe a base da espinha com uma das mãos, ele se inclinou na direção da orelha de Bella.

– Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só me dizer.

Os olhos azuis se encontravam arregalados quando ela se voltou para encará-lo, e uma onda de pura satisfação masculina o atingiu diante do evidente impacto que suas ações provocaram.

Bella _queria_ ser convencida.

– Espere, o quê? – perguntou ela, a atenção se voltando imediatamente para a ligação. – Não quer que eu…?

Edward ergueu o olhar, curioso.

– Por causa de Jessica e Angela. Certo… Não, tudo é válido para fazer este dia perfeito para você.

Bella soava indecisa, mas resignada.

– Bem, vejo-a na limusine, então. E, Rosalie… poderia enviar meu vestido de dama de honra para cá?

Após informar mais alguns detalhes, Bella desligou e estampou um sorriso hesitante no rosto.

– Boas notícias. Temos mais algumas horas para nos conhecer melhor.

– É mesmo?

– Rosalie não quer ter de lidar com Jessica e Angela enquanto estiver se arrumando e não posso ir sem que as duas também estejam presentes, portanto vamos nos encontrar todas na limusine na hora de ir para a igreja.

– Venha cá – disse ele, dando palmadas leves no estofado ao lado dele.

Bella cruzou a sala até onde ele estava com um sorriso nervoso a lhe curvar os lábios e a apreensão se refletindo no olhar.

Boas notícias uma ova! Ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Segurando-lhe a mão, Edward a puxou para que se sentasse a seu lado, deixando espaço entre a curvatura de seu joelho e o quadril de Bella, mas mantendo uma pressão leve nos dedos delicados.

– Ouça, vamos esquecer todas as razões pelas quais sou uma escolha perfeita para marido e relaxar. Conversar.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram nos lábios de Edward, enquanto ela recuava com o mais sutil dos movimentos.

– Por que tenho a sensação de que você está prestes a me vender algum tipo de óleo de cobra?

Edward não lhe soltou os dedos. Ao contrário, aumentou a pressão com que os segurava, puxando-a de volta.

– Porque você é um pouco pessimista. Agora, pare com isso. Você não lembra, mas se há algo que fazemos muito bem… é conversar. Sobre qualquer assunto.

Para provar o que estava dizendo, Edward ergueu um dos jornais entregues junto com o café da manhã e o atirou sobre o colo de Bella.

– Portanto, vamos começar. Leia as manchetes e depois me diga a primeira coisa que vier em sua mente.

.

– Você é muito trapaceiro – acusou Bella, a risada não impedindo que ela golpeasse o peito de Edward com o dedo.

Dedo esse que ele utilizou para a rebocá-la da posição de joelhos em que se encontrava. E de repente Bella se viu presa entre o corpo meio esparramado de Edward e o encosto do sofá. Mais uma vez. E, mais uma vez, Bella espalmou uma das mãos no centro do peito largo e se levantou, recusando-se a admitir como era tentador simplesmente ficar, fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, o semblante esbanjando inocência fingida.

– Trapaceiro? Estamos _conversando_.

Bella lhe dirigiu um olhar cético, não acreditando nem por um segundo naqueles olhos arregalados que tentavam vender uma pureza inexistente. O fato de Edward sequer tentar, sendo dono de uma boca como aquela, era demais para suportar.

– Claro que estamos. Conversando sobre nossas opiniões sobre educação. Um tópico sobre o qual temos pontos de vista extremamente similares.

Outro sorriso oblíquo curvou aqueles lábios sensuais.

– Eu gostaria que nossos filhos vivessem em casa e frequentassem escolas particulares. E você concorda. Qual é o problema?

– Mmm-hum. E, antes da questão da educação, os esportes radicais. Um assunto interessante para se tirar do nada. E coincidentemente você seria da mesma opinião que riscos dessa natureza estariam fora de questão quando uma criança entrar no cenário.

– Eu lhe disse. Temos muita coisa em comum.

– Sim, e você as colocou todas dentro desta conversa "casual" nas últimas horas…

– Ora, vamos, querida. Coloquei muitas coisas dentro dessa conversa.

– … convenientemente omitindo qualquer coisa em que discordamos.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em mais um grau. Os olhos faiscavam de uma forma que a princípio a surpreendeu, mas que agora ela procurava encontrar.

– Eu já lhe disse o quanto essa sua esperteza é sexy?

Um inconveniente frio na barriga a fez desviar o olhar antes que Edward pudesse mensurar o efeito de suas palavras.

– Eu o repreendi por tentar me manipular, e essa é sua resposta?

– Sim. – Com um dedo, ele lhe girou o queixo até que Bella o encarasse. – Mas isso não torna o que conversamos menos verdadeiro. Sou um homem motivado e determinado a não permitir que nada importante me escorregue pelos dedos. Quero que saiba o que sei.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro, detestando a forma como tudo que ele estava dizendo fazia sentido. Produzia um clique, como se cada coisa que Edward mencionasse estivesse trancada, aguardando, em algum lugar em seu íntimo para se libertar. Era loucura pensar em acreditar naquilo tudo, mesmo que por um segundo.

Bella jurara nunca mais cometer aquele erro. Não se arriscaria outra vez. E aquele… aquele era um risco diferente de todos que enfrentara antes. Porém, olhando nos olhos esmeraldas de Edward, tudo em que conseguia pensar era: _E se desta vez a_ _recompensa valesse a pena?_

Uma batida soou na porta da frente. Edward interrompeu o contato visual para verificar a hora no relógio de pulso antes de se erguer do sofá.

– Deve ser seu vestido.

Um instante depois, um carrinho de bronze lustroso se encontrava encostado na entrada e Edward verificava o horário em que o cabeleireiro faria a maquiagem e o penteado de Bella. Ela tentara impedi-lo, mas seus protestos não foram ouvidos. Edward dissera-lhe que aquele era um dos privilégios de ser a Sra. Cullen e que devia se acostumar com isso. Ou, pelo menos, aproveitar enquanto o tinha.

Era justo. Bella resolvera ceder. E agora tinha de admitir que estava ansiosa por deixar alguém trabalhar em seus cabelos. Para ser completamente sincera, já tinha preocupações suficientes com seu casamento, e a hercúlea tarefa de deixar seus cabelos com uma aparência decente era algo com que não podia perder tempo.

A porta se fechou, e Edward, com aquela estrutura deslumbrante e um equilíbrio perfeito, estava se aproximando outra vez. A pele na altura dos ombros de Bella começou a formigar em uma expectativa imprudente daquela posição, que parecia ser uma das preferidas de Edward, em que suas costas ficavam coladas ao peito musculoso. E então lá estava ele, escorregando um dos polegares por seu pescoço.

– Iria se sentir melhor se eu partilhasse alguns pontos de discórdia?

Lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro, Bella percebeu os olhos verdes muito sérios. E muito próximos.

– Sim.

Bella fixou mais uma vez o olhar no vestido antes que girasse e cometesse alguma estupidez. Considerando seu estado civil atual, essa era uma grande possibilidade. Em seguida, abriu o plástico fino protetor e escorregou os dedos sobre a bainha prateada do traje que lhe chegava acima dos joelhos.

Edward clareou a garganta.

– Acampamentos.

Bella girou para encará-lo.

– O quê?

– Não gosto da ideia de deixar as crianças fora de casa por longos períodos de tempo.

– Mas o acampamento é algo interessante. Claro que apenas quando tiverem idade suficiente. Eles têm programas incríveis por lá. Acampamentos naturais, espaciais…

– Sim, artes, futebol, ginástica e tudo pelo que as crianças poderiam se interessar. – Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e sedosos, ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

– A ideia ainda não me agrada, mas estou aberto.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se ergueram, juntamente com os cantos de seus lábios, enquanto ela girava completamente na direção dele.

– Uau. Alguma outra pequena vitória que devo saber?

– Natal em casa. Todos os anos. Todos juntos. Ponto.

Bella deixou escapar um suave arquejo, as mãos se movendo para o coração em um choque genuíno.

– Você contestou o… Natal?

Aqueles olhos se suavizaram, semicerrando nos cantos.

– Por favor, pode tirar essa expressão "ele é tão cruel" do rosto. Eu não queria eliminar a possibilidade de uma viagem a algum lugar exótico. Mas seus argumentos eram tão convincentes que foi uma concessão fácil de fazer.

Uau! Ele era tão…

 _Espere_.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram enquanto o estudavam.

– E agora está me mostrando o quanto sabe ser sensato, com todas essas concessões espontâneas. Nunca se corrige?

Sim, ela estava completamente ciente de que _insensata_ era sua reação àquele homem lhe concedendo exatamente o que ela pedira. Mas, a julgar pelo sorriso torto que bailava naqueles lábios sensuais, Edward não parecia se importar.

– Não até conseguir o que quero.

Bella estava se perdendo na profundidade esverdeada daqueles olhos, sentindo-se mais atraída a cada minuto que passavam juntos.

– E você me quer.

Edward se inclinou para a frente, fechando a distância entre os dois até que o calor de seu corpo queimasse o dela como línguas de fogo. Bella oscilou, de repente ofegante. A palma da mão esquerda de Edward lhe envolveu a cintura.

– Eu a tenho. – A voz grave soou com um rumor baixo contra a orelha de Bella. O contato entre os dois era quase como um beijo, antes de ele recuar e lhe entregar o vestido.

– O que quero é mantê-la ao meu lado.

.

* * *

 _ **Que tal 5 reviews e eu volto mais tarde com outro capítulo? O que acham?**_


	8. Capitulo 07

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _ **.**_

Com os cabelos penteados e a maquiagem feita, Bella emergiu mais uma vez do toalete da suíte principal, ao mesmo tempo que Edward escorregava os braços pelas mangas da camisa do smoking. Dessa vez, ela estava trajada com o vestido cinza-metálico de dama de honra, que deixava uma boa parte do comprimento daquelas pernas bem torneadas à mostra.

 _Diabos!_

Bella mudou o peso de um pé para o outro diante daquele escrutínio, esfregando as mãos nos quadris com movimentos descendentes provavelmente na intenção de acrescentar alguns milímetros de comprimento ao vestido curto.

Mas aquilo era impossível.

– Não tive nenhuma participação na escolha deste vestido.

Como se ele precisasse daquela informação. Se Bella o tivesse escolhido, com toda a certeza teria selecionado algo ilusoriamente conservador. Como o vestido que estava usando na noite anterior. A princípio, o traje lhe parecera modesto, mas, quando se permitiu uma observação mais acurada, percebeu que os toques sedutores estavam todos presentes. O corte das costas, o modelo cinturado, o caimento colado que lhe enfatizava todas as curvas perfeitas. Bella sabia o que a valorizava, mas fazia aquilo com elegância e discrição. Algo que o agradava.

Ora, diabos! Gostava daquele vestido também. Mas era um tipo diferente de apreciação.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Foi Angela? – perguntou ele, pensando que só poderia ser a amiga que estava por trás daquela camiseta "QUER ME DAR SEU SÊMEN?".

Bella exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

– É o mais sensato de se deduzir, mas, acredite ou não, foi escolha única de Jessica. Algo sobre o traje da dama de honra ser um presente para nós, solteiras.

– Presente da dama de honra?

– Jessica acreditou que esses vestidos nos trariam os melhores partidos do cassino.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada rouca.

– Bem, ela tem razão. E devo dizer o quanto estou feliz por ter decidido me levar com você esta noite. Principalmente quando penso na dificuldade que eu teria em deixá-la escapar de minhas vistas caso não me evasse.

Um rubor intenso se espalhou pelo rosto de Bella enquanto o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos dançava em seus lábios.

– Você é do tipo ciumento?

– Chamemos de possessivo. – As pálpebras de Bella se ergueram, e, ao perceber o prazer que suas palavras fizeram refletir naqueles olhos azuis, ele acrescentou: – Mas apenas quando algo é muito importante para mim.

Os dentes brancos perolados se cravaram no exuberante lábio inferior de Bella enquanto ela girava e bulia nas abotoaduras e alfinetes que ele havia deixado sobre o tampo de mogno polido da cômoda. Devido ao penteado, era impossível Bella disfarçar a coloração graciosa que se espalhava por seu pescoço e orelhas. E Edward não conseguiu conter uma onda de pura satisfação masculina por tê-la causado.

Após arrumar todos os pequenos objetos em uma fila perfeita, Bella girou outra vez. As bochechas do rosto conservavam apenas uma insinuação do rubor remanescente.

– Acho melhor calçar meus sapatos. E você…

Inclinando-se em um ângulo discreto, ela tentou pegar os calçados que se estavam encostados à parede. Mas logo endireitou a coluna, mudou de posição e tentou outra vez, puxando para baixo a bainha que se erguia a cada tentativa.

 _Uau! Obrigada, Jessica._

Constrangida, Bella limpou a garganta em uma tentativa clara de manter a pose.

– Você deveria terminar de se vestir – disse ela, gesticulando para a camisa aberta de Edward. Os olhos se detiveram no peito exposto mesmo enquanto desviava o rosto. – Logo teremos de sair.

– Mmm-hum – concordou ele, fazendo uma anotação mental para, depois que aquela exibição mais atraente do que um filme adulto acabasse e os dois deixassem o bangalô, não permitir que Bella se abaixasse em nenhuma hipótese.

Percebendo o olhar de Edward perdido em suas pernas, ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso que logo se transformou em uma risada.

– Isso é ridículo. Pare de olhar para que eu possa pegar meus sapatos. – Em seguida, revirou os olhos ao teto e resmungou algo adoravelmente suave sobre os homens, Jessica e o desejo de ter um sobretudo naquele momento.

– Está bem. Isso foi baixo de minha parte – concedeu ele, nem ao menos se esforçando para parecer sincero. – Sinto muito.

– Certo. – Bella soltou uma risada. Porém, o som abafado morreu em sua garganta quando ele se aproximou e lhe segurou pelos quadris com as duas mãos, cedendo à tentação de flexionar os dedos… só uma vez.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram diante do contato inegavelmente íntimo, e ele esperou, avaliando a resposta de Bella. Quando ela não o afastou, Edward a recuou na direção da beirada da cama.

– Por que não se senta e eu ajudarei com os sapatos?

Bella se empoleirou na beirada da cama, ainda se recuperando do impacto do contato das mãos de Edward com seus quadris, atritando o tecido do vestido contra sua pele, enquanto a guiava para onde queria que ela ficasse. Não deveria ter permitido aquilo. Deveria ter feito mais do que se limitar a encará-lo, impotente. Mas algo em seu íntimo não reagia a Edward como a um estranho.

Seu corpo se lembrava dele… mesmo que a mente não conseguisse. Ela o desejava. Aquele homem sexy descalço, vestido com a calça preta do smoking e uma camisa branca engomada pendendo perigosamente aberta enquanto ele a provocava. E pela primeira vez entendeu o tipo de fascínio entorpecente que levava as mulheres a tomar as piores decisões de suas vidas. E sorrir ao se recordar delas depois.

Edward ergueu os calçados com um dedo enganchado nas tiras e, em seguida, se ajoelhou diante dela. – Por acaso a estão incomodando depois de toda aquela caminhada de ontem? – perguntou, escorregando um polegar pelo contorno do calcanhar de Bella e subindo pelo arco do pé.

Paralisada, ela observou, presa ao impacto da intimidade daquela cena e de como seria agradável responder com mais do que um discreto gesto negativo de cabeça.

– Ótimo. – Com o olhar cravado no dela, ele deslizou o pé delicado para dentro do sapato, encaixando suavemente o calcanhar. Em seguida, traçou um círculo preguiçoso com a ponta do polegar em torno do tornozelo de Bella. Ela observou, ofegante, enquanto as mãos longas trabalhavam com extrema habilidade na tira de contas de cristal.

Tão inacreditavelmente sexy.

Aquilo era irreal.

Lembrava um… conto de fadas. O que não era nada bom.

Aquele homem estava lhe dizendo que o casamento dos dois se basearia na franqueza direta e no realismo pragmático que dissipava qualquer expectativa. E, ainda assim, tudo nele, aquela beleza incrível, a riqueza, a capacidade de dizer exatamente o que Bella queria ouvir e, acima de tudo, suas abordagens românticas gritavam:

 _Isso é muito bom para ser verdade_.

Então, por que estava entrando naquela charada?

 _Permitiu-se visualizar os dois, anos adiante, conversando enquanto se arrumavam juntos para algum evento?_

Um dos dedos de Edward escorregou sob a tira do sapato.

– Está bem assim?

– Perfeito. – Como tudo que ele lhe mostrara. Porém, nada, nem ninguém, era de fato perfeito.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em uma insinuação de sorriso tristonho.

– Você faz "perfeito" soar como algo não muito bom. E como se não estivesse se referindo ao sapato.

Mas ela estava falando do sapato, apenas não da forma como se adaptava ao seu pé.

– Você me disse que nosso casamento dará certo porque não estamos trazendo nenhuma expectativa de um conto de fadas para nosso relacionamento. Mais aí está você, ajoelhado, calçando um sapato de cristal no meu pé. Tudo que faz ou diz é como uma fantasia ganhando vida… o que torna difícil saber como a realidade será.

Concordando com um aceno pensativo, ele pousou o pé calçado com o sapato.

– Admito que estou me esforçando para envolvê-la. Quero que você ceda. – Edward lhe ergueu o outro pé, dispensando-lhe o mesmo tratamento do outro. – Mas, se isso a tranquiliza, tenho certeza de que o Príncipe Encantado não usou a velha desculpa do sapato para colocar as mãos nas pernas da esposa.

– Com a fivela atada, ele permitiu que a mão subisse pela panturrilha bem torneada, acariciando a parte posterior do joelho de Bella, enquanto prosseguia. – Além do mais, tomando por base o público-alvo dessas histórias, sinceramente espero que ele não estivesse alimentando o tipo de pensamentos que passavam em minha mente enquanto você estava batalhando com o comprimento do seu vestido. Porque não havia nada de puro neles.

– É mesmo?

Edward anuiu.

– Apenas pensamentos censurados para menores. Juro.

– Edward. – O nome soou como uma súplica nos lábios de Bella. E no mesmo instante o humor abandonou os olhos verdes e as linhas do belo rosto másculo se aprofundaram.

– Somos bons juntos. Não se trata de sapatos de cristal, de contos de fada ou amor de qualquer tipo. Tampouco de escolas particulares, objetivos em comum ou quaisquer das outras coisas sobre as quais conversamos hoje. Trata-se de nos encaixarmos perfeitamente. Desse sentimento de perfeição que você mencionou ontem à noite. O mesmo que tive quando a conheci e do qual continuo percebendo os sinais hoje. Diga-me. Diga-me que sente o mesmo.

– Sinto. – A conexão estava lá, inegável, entre os dois. Mas como saber se a _sensação_ de perfeição de um dia juntos se perpetuaria pelo resto de suas vidas?

– Apenas não sei se… – As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta diante das labaredas no olhar de Edward. O desejo ardente que refletia. Por ela. O mesmo desejo abrasador que lhe lambia o corpo, que a queimava por dentro e lhe deixava a mente entorpecida. De repente, Bella desejou que aquelas mãos longas a estivessem explorando. Não queria se preocupar com o bom senso ou com as consequências no longo prazo. Apenas desejava que aquele homem, cujas promessas pareciam muito boas para serem reais, cumprisse o que se refletia em seus olhos naquele momento.

– Edward – sussurrou Bella, puxando a perna e trazendo junto o homem que a segurava. – Você me faz desejar…

Deus! Ela não conseguia dizer aquilo. Nem mesmo se permitir refletir sobre. Todos os seus pensamentos racionais estavam enroscados na sensibilidade crescente entre os dois, no deslizar lento do toque de Edward por sua pele, no desejo que ardia entre ambos.

E então ele se ergueu. Uma das mãos se movendo da perna de Bella para se apoiar no colchão ao lado de seu quadril. A outra subiu para a lateral do ombro delicado, não dando outra escolha a Bella senão se deitar, com o olhar preso ao dele, enquanto o corpo forte a cobria. Ele substituiu a mão pousada na lateral do quadril pelo joelho, e Bella se viu cercada.

Edward estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor irradiando daquele corpo musculoso, o soprar do hálito quente contra sua mandíbula, o roçar da camisa aberta em seus braços. Pecaminoso. Íntimo. Muito sedutor para resistir. Os dedos de Bella se fecharam em torno do tecido da camisa pendente, puxando-o na sua direção até que restasse apenas um ínfimo espaço entre os corpos.

E puxou outra vez. Um movimento sutil. Em seguida, com mais força, mas tudo que conseguiu foi outro daqueles meios sorrisos devastadores enquanto Edward negava lentamente com a cabeça e enfiava a mão no bolso para retirar a aliança que lhe dera.

Pairando sobre ela, com o peso do corpo sustentado em um dos braços e nos joelhos, Edward rolou o anel de diamantes faiscante por sua pele até posicioná-lo acima da ponta do dedo anular esquerdo de Bella, tão próximo que a fez sentir uma atração quase magnética, inspirada pelo desejo. Seria tão fácil ceder. Dar a Edward o que ele queria, o que, de alguma forma, ela também desejava. Permitir que ele escorregasse aquele anel de platina em seu dedo, dizer "sim" para o que inevitavelmente pareceria ótimo no momento, mas que tinha um potencial devastador se não tomasse cuidado.

Forçando o ar para dentro dos pulmões, Bella conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra.

– Espere.

Um dos cantos dos lábios de Edward se ergueu em um sorriso sugestivo.

– Nervosa? Prometo ser gentil. Já fiz isso antes.

Bella fechou os olhos, mais uma vez aliviada pelo senso de humor e a habilidade daquele homem em tornar o clima mais leve sem minar a seriedade do que estava em jogo.

Conseguindo respirar com mais facilidade, ela sussurrou:

– Não podemos. Ainda não.

– Por que não? Estamos casados. – A voz grave se tornou baixa enquanto ele encostava de leve a aliança de diamantes contra a ponta do dedo de Bella. – Estou vendo que você quer.

Sim, naquele instante, queria. Mas usar a aliança que ele lhe dera significava abrir mão de seus planos. Da segurança de um futuro sobre o qual teria total controle. Da promessa que fizera a si mesma… pela possibilidade de algo muito maior.

Edward estava sobre ela, o olhar sagaz lhe estudando cada minúscula reação. Hesitação. Pestanejar, rubor e tremor.

Hesitante, Bella pousou a mão livre contra o centro do peito largo. A pele exposta era um pouco mais escura do que a dela. Quente. Firme. Atraindo-a para uma ação imprudente, apenas para garantir um pouco mais de tempo para saborear aquele contato. Mas ela simplesmente não era assim.

Se Edward a conhecesse de fato, entenderia.

– Não estou preparada. Não sei se serei capaz de lhe dar o que está pedindo.

Um aceno em concordância. E em seguida:

– Use a aliança mesmo assim. Por enquanto, ainda é minha esposa. Por que não tenta o pacote completo para ver como se sente?

O olhar de Bella vagou para a aliança de diamantes que estava a ponto de escorregar para seu devido lugar. Cada pedra perfeita emitia luz em todas as direções. Era uma peça soberba. Nada poderia competir com aquela aliança.

Engolindo em seco, ela voltou o olhar a Edward, que esperava, pairando acima dela. O brilho possessivo em seus olhos a deixava ansiosa por concordar. Mas não poderia fazer aquilo.

– É melhor que eu não o faça. – E, tentando incutir na voz o mesmo tom leve que Edward costumava usar, fechou a mão e se esquivou. – E quanto ao fato de estarmos casados, estava pensando que é melhor não mencionarmos isso.

Deixe que todos pensem que sou apenas uma mulher vulgar em vez da pessoa respeitável que você fez de mim.

.

* * *

 ** _Quem acha que o Edward já está apaixonado? Amanhã tem o casamento de Rosalie..._**

 ** _Obrigada a todas que comentaram, eu adoro ler suas opniões!_**


	9. Capitulo 08

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **.**_

Edward engoliu em seco. O corpo paralisado.

– Não quer que eles saibam?

Um par de olhos sinceros encontraram os dele.

– Prefiro que não saibam. E em seguida Bella se contorceu para sair de debaixo dele e se arrastou para um dos lados da cama enquanto ele saía pelo outro e guardava o anel de volta no bolso.

Bella estacou diante do espelho da cômoda, franzindo a testa para os cabelos que haviam se desprendido do penteado durante aquele interlúdio sobre o colchão. Logo teriam de partir e, considerando o fato de que Edward contratara um profissional para lhe fazer um penteado perfeito, era melhor tentar dar um jeito naquela aparência.

Mas de repente tudo que ele podia ver era uma mulher preocupada com a própria aparência e imaginou se de fato a conhecia. Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Aquilo não estava certo.

– Pensei que não mentisse.

Aquela era a qualidade que mais apreciava em Bella. A franqueza era _importante_ para Edward.

Com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, ela girou abruptamente para encará-lo.

– E não minto. Mas isso não significa que ando por aí regurgitando cada detalhe pessoal de minha existência sem ser questionada. Prefiro que não toque no assunto, porque, obviamente, ninguém irá perguntar.

Uma mentira por omissão. Bem, aquilo era irônico. Edward sabia tudo sobre aquele assunto. Ele fora uma mentira por omissão durante a primeira década de sua vida e jurara nunca mais voltar a ser. E ainda assim, lá estava ele, casado com uma mulher que fizera dele seu pequeno segredo sujo desde o início.

Freud teria um prato cheio com ele. Muito bem, aquilo não era o mesmo que surpreender Bella escondendo a aliança no cinzeiro do carro enquanto se divertia pelos bares. Estavam casados a menos de vinte e quatro horas e ela não estava certa se desejava esperar mais vinte e quatro antes de entrar com um pedido de divórcio. Mas, ainda assim, o fato de ela não querer que as pessoas soubessem não o agradou nem um pouco. Em parte, porque uma das primeiras coisas que o atraíra em Bella fora a forma como ela geria a própria vida. Suas ações. Bella não inventara desculpas ou mesmo se esquivara de uma explicação. Nas primeiras horas em que a conhecera, antes de convencê-la a alterar os planos que mudariam o destino de ambos, Bella o fizera acreditar em quem ela era. Como vivia. E aquilo… aquele segredo não combinava com o que ela lhe mostrara. Isso o fez colocar em dúvida tudo mais em que acreditara.

– Eu lhe disse que a sinceridade era importante para mim. Conversamos sobre isso _hoje_. – E assim como na noite anterior ela concordara que a confiança era primordial em qualquer casamento, mas principalmente em um que não se baseava no amor.

– Edward… – A voz havia adotado uma tonalidade austera, como se fosse ela a estar insatisfeita com aquela conversa. – É por causa da minha prima. Embora não sejamos extremamente próximas, se eu aparecer ostentando sua aliança, ninguém prestará atenção ao casamento de Rosalie. Não seria justo com ela. Sinto muito, mas espero que respeite meus sentimentos.

A cabeça de Edward se ergueu abruptamente. A angústia dentro dele se desfez diante daquelas palavras.

– Não está escondendo algo do qual se envergonha?

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se não estivesse certa do que acabara de escutar.

– Está se referindo ao fato de você ser um homem desinteressante e insuportável que vai depenar tudo que tenho… e eu não ter sido esperta o suficiente para escapar?

A risada estava de volta, encorajada por um alívio maior do que ele jamais pensara experimentar.

– Algo do gênero.

Bella exibiu um breve sorriso antes de se mostrar pensativa.

– Acho, para ser totalmente sincera, que me sinto um pouco envergonhada com isso. Quero dizer, tomei uma das mais sérias decisões de minha vida em uma noite em que me embebedei de tal forma que não consigo sequer lembrar. Mas não tenho a ilusão de manter nosso casamento em segredo. Todos nesse casamento saberão sobre nós… aproximadamente dois segundos após eu contar para minha mãe. Por isso ainda não telefonei para ela.

– E se decidirmos nos divorciar? Você poderia varrer isso para debaixo do tapete.

Bella soltou uma risada.

– Talvez você conseguisse, mas não eu. Apesar de saber que minha mãe não é capaz de guardar uma confidência, mesmo que disso dependa sua vida, não guardo segredos dela. Vou ligar para ela e contar tudo tão logo eu chegue em casa. E então no minuto que eu desligar o telefone… – Bella fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro baixo. – Acredite. Terei de suportar comentários sobre isso para o resto da vida. Não importa qual seja o desfecho.

Edward lhe ofereceu a mão.

– É capaz de lidar com isso?

Bella balançou a cabeça de leve, os olhos voltados para o teto. – Trata-se da minha vida. Portanto, sim. Sou capaz de lidar com isso.

Diabos! Edward gostava das coisas que escapavam pelos lábios daquela mulher. Gostava do modo como ela pensava. O jeito com que se importava com as coisas. Seu modo de viver. Como se agarrava às escolhas em que acreditava. E, apesar de sua reação inicial à recusa de Bella em usar a aliança, gostava do modo como ela conseguia enxergar além da situação presente para considerar os sentimentos dos que estavam ao seu redor.

Aquela força de caráter era exatamente o que Edward queria para sua família.

– E comigo? – perguntou ele. – Se eu prometer não mencionar o casamento, ainda está bem comigo?

Os olhos azuis se mostravam firmes e suaves quando encontraram os dele.

– Sim, estou bem com você também.

.

O Casamento transcorreu sem nenhum percalço. Rosalie e Royce se casaram em uma capela não muito diferente, na opinião de Edward, daquela em que os dois haviam se casado na noite anterior. Os votos foram feitos, as alianças trocadas, e, no final, a união foi selada com um beijo. Uma cerimônia bonita, apesar das piadas que Jessica e Angela faziam às custas de Bella durante todo o tempo. As duas sugeriam, às risadinhas, que devido à sua falta de experiência ela conseguira estragar sua aventura de apenas uma noite, fazendo-a durar até o dia seguinte.

Bella havia se preparado para aquela enxurrada de provocações. Prevenira Edward para fazer o mesmo. Mas o que não esperava era descobrir o quanto seu marido era protetor e a forma com que ele conseguia sabotar quase todas as picuinhas que aquela dupla tentava lhes atirar. Ainda assim, as duas eram a personificação da insistência.

– Edward, o que de fato está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jessica, esforçando-se para ser ouvida acima da música estrondosa da boate. – Quero dizer, sei que Bella o fisgou ontem à noite, mas não está ansioso por cortar o anzol e escapar?

Se estava tentando flertar ou se pretendia apenas fazer uma piada, a pergunta refletia uma total falta de tato. E Bella lembrou a si mesma que martínis de chocolate branco não eram a solução, mesmo porque só de pensar nos drinques sentia o estômago revirar.

Edward esticou o braço sobre o espaldar da cadeira de Bella, emanando um calor que penetrava o casaco do smoking que, desde o instante em que terminara a cerimônia, se encontrava pendurado nos ombros de Bella.

– Nem um pouco. Bella é uma mulher incrível e acho que nosso relacionamento será duradouro.

Angela se inclinou para a frente, colocando à mostra seus melhores atributos.

– Relacionamento?

Um rubor lento começou a se espalhar pelo rosto de Bella quando todos os olhos se desviaram para o polegar com que Edward lhe acariciava o ombro. Ele se mostrara atencioso, sem ser muito óbvio durante toda a noite. Era evidente que ele se esforçava para lhe respeitar a vontade e manter o casamento em segredo, ao menos até que a tinta na certidão de casamento de Rosalie secasse.

Mas aquele tipo de pergunta poderia levá-los rapidamente ao encontro da verdade se algo não mudasse.

Os olhos astutos de Angela se alternaram entre ambos por duas vezes antes de ela se inclinar para trás com um sorriso frio.

– Oh, Bella, diga-me que você não fez isso? – Com o coração apertado, ela concluiu que Angela havia descoberto.

Rosalie, que estava esperando tão ansiosa quanto todos os outros, jamais a perdoaria. – Diga-me que você não se esforçou tanto para arranjar apenas mais um _amigo_? – A última palavra foi lançada com tamanho desdém que Bella precisou de um segundo para perceber que seu segredo não havia sido descoberto. Não precisava se sentir envergonhada por desviar as atenções do casamento da prima. Uma onda de alívio a atingiu, elevando-lhe o humor o suficiente para forçar um sorriso largo.

– A que ela está se referindo? – perguntou Edward com estudada casualidade. Porém, algo no tom da voz grave destoou, e, quando Bella girou para encará-lo, não gostou da aparência daquele meio-sorriso.

– Nada. Não é nada – respondeu ela, esperando que Edward reconhecesse a súplica em seu olhar e esquecesse o assunto. A súplica e a promessa de uma posterior explicação quando não estivessem envoltos no brilho da festa de casamento de Rosalie. – Adoraria tomar outra água tônica. Gostaria de me acompanhar até o bar?

Após um breve instante, o sorriso de Edward se tornou mais genuíno e ele se levantou, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

– Que tal uma dança primeiro?

Porém, antes que Bella pudesse resmungar um protesto, ele a tinha colada ao peito, guiando-a com maestria com mãos, coxas e quadris entre os demais casais na pista de dança. Ele movia-se com um ritmo perfeito, que refletia confiança no próprio físico. Não havia nada de _amigável_ naquilo.

Dentro de poucos minutos, Bella estava de volta àquele estado que oscilava entre risadas, desejo sexual e que pertencia exclusivamente à sua experiência com Edward. Aquilo transformou Angela, Jessica e todas as suas farpas em uma lembrança distante.

.

Edward assinou o boleto de consumação de open-bar do grupo em que estavam. Em seguida, pegou a água tônica com gelo que Bella lhe pediu, observando a mesa que ocupavam como um homem prestes a enfrentar o patíbulo. Bella ainda estava no toalete feminino, mas algo lhe dizia que esperar por ela do lado de fora da porta do recinto reservado às mulheres pareceria assédio. Portanto, em vez disso, Edward se encaminhou à mesa, preparando-se para se esquivar das perguntas inconvenientes sobre sua conta bancária, o valor das indústrias Cullen e se Bella conseguira fisgar um pouco do seu sêmen.

Estava ansioso por sair dali. Primeiro, porque a risada de sua esposa, que refletia um abandono sexy, estava se provando uma tentação à qual não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Segundo, porque Angela, Jessica e Rosalie estavam jogando pesado. Abusando de uma paciência que ele desconhecia possuir.

Rosalie havia retirado os sapatos e descansava os pés em uma cadeira vaga, deixando apenas uma disponível, entre Angela e Jessica, cujas piadas variavam de um tanto irritantes a francamente desagradáveis.

Não, obrigado.

Royce e seus dois padrinhos se viam empenhados no mesmo tipo de conversa tranquila à qual estiveram se dedicando durante toda a noite, com exceção da duração da cerimônia, claro. Do tipo monossilábica, entremeada de longos silêncios.

Optando por parar a pouca distância da mesa, observou a pista de dança enquanto aguardava por Bella.

A explosão de uma gargalhada o fez enrijecer os músculos das costas. E logo se seguiu a reprimenda de Rosalie.

– Vocês duas são terríveis!

Edward não queria saber do que se tratava. Não deveria sequer ter sido capaz de ouvir acima do som da música.

Em seguida, soou o nada delicado resfolgar de Angela.

– Por favor, isso é patético.

 _Mas as vozes daquelas mulheres_.

Foi a vez de Jessica.

– Ela não consegue parar de colecionar esses caras. – Aquilo o fez girar a cabeça na direção delas. As três não haviam notado que ele se encontrava parado logo atrás da mesa e mais uma vez estavam falando de sua esposa. A mulher que discutira com ele em um esforço para respeitar aquele dia. – Não sei quem ela pensa estar enganando com esse aí. Não há a menor possibilidade…

– De jeito algum – interrompeu Angela. – … ele não passa de um próximo "amigo", tentando lhe fazer algum tipo de favor. Provavelmente, fazer com que nós não caçoemos dela.

Rosalie ergueu uma das mãos para calar as amigas. Ótimo. A prima provavelmente exigiria um pouco de respeito. Porém, quando ela começou a falar, a visão de Edward se turvou.

Os passos de Bella vacilaram enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa.

– … o que não posso deixar de imaginar, com base em todos esses "amigos", é o seguinte: se ela é _tão_ _maravilhosa para conversar_ , então o que tem de tão _ruim_ que os faz se afastar?

Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto Rosalie especulava com sarcasmo sobre sua vida, com Edward parado logo atrás.

Ele ouvira.

Bella percebeu pela total falta de reação dele. A imobilidade de uma estrutura que esbanjava energia.

Jessica anuiu, solene, e Angela ergueu o olhar. Quando encontrou o de Bella, soltou uma risada. Ela e Edward já haviam ficado por tempo suficiente. Poderiam partir.

Talvez ele não fizesse nenhum comentário e os dois pudessem esquecer aquele episódio desagradável.

Porém, quando Bella abriu os olhos, Edward havia girado e estava parado diante da mesa, sem dúvida pronto para colocar um ponto final na participação dos dois na festa, assim como ela. Mais do que ela, afinal, Rosalie não era parente dele. Ou… bem, pelo menos não consanguínea. Sorte dele.

E então Edward se encontrava ao lado dela, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com uma das mãos e a puxando para perto. Mais perto. E mais perto ainda até que os olhos de Bella se arregalassem ao sentir a mão ousada escorregar sobre sua nádega em uma carícia lenta e descarada antes de pousar na parte superior de sua coxa. Com o rosto enterrado na lateral do pescoço de Bella, ele inspirou profundamente, roçando o nariz na pele sensível, atrás da orelha.

Edward estava deixando algo claro, deixando-as ver o que Bella havia pedido para que ele refreasse no intuito de não apagar o brilho do casamento de Rosalie. E, para ser sincera, aquilo não o depreciava em nada. Na verdade, tornava-o uma espécie de seu herói particular.

Deixando-a recuar apenas para que não parecerem indecentes, Edward lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

– O que acha de partirmos?

O queixo de Angela empinou, e Jessica revirou os olhos. As feições de Rosalie se contraíram em uma expressão de desagrado.

– Não. Vocês têm de ficar. Isso é um privilégio da noiva. Este é meu dia. Portanto, fiquem.

O meio-sorriso ameaçador de Edward lhe curvava os lábios quando ele dirigiu o olhar à mesa. Todo indiferença, com uma das mãos ainda perigosamente espalmada abaixo do quadril de Bella e a outra displicentemente enfiada no bolso da calça.

– Privilégio da noiva – murmurou ele. – Sem dúvida.

Bella deveria ter previsto. Saber o que ele faria. Mas só quando Edward lhe capturou a mão esquerda foi que notou o que ele estava segurando. O chão pareceu lhe sair dos pés.

– Bella – começou ele com um sorriso amoroso e o brilho do aço nos olhos. – Sei que queria que eu esperasse para fazer o anúncio, mas sinceramente não posso esperar. Nem. Mais. Um. Segundo. – Bella se viu demasiado perplexa para reagir quando ele escorregou a valiosa e faiscante aliança em seu dedo, erguendo as mãos dos dois unidas para que todos vissem. – Sei que foi rápido, mas não havia a menor probabilidade de eu deixar esta mulher escapar.

Rosalie foi a primeira a erguer o queixo do chão. Os olhos marejados de lágrimas agora alternando entre a aliança simples que se encontrava no próprio dedo e a maravilhosa aliança de Bella.

– Você se casou. – Ela ofegou. – No dia do meu casamento?

Bella começou a procurar algo para dizer, um pedido de desculpas talvez, mas aquilo não lhe pareceu certo. Abriu a boca apenas para sentir o ar lhe abandonar os pulmões pressionados pelos braços de Edward, que lhe envolviam o torso com força.

– Não, claro que não – garantiu ele com toda a sensibilidade de um assassino. – Nós nos casamos primeiro. Esta manhã.

Angela e Jessica faziam que não com a cabeça, como se fosse impossível acreditar.

– Sei que é cedo, mas acho que já esperamos o suficiente para voltarmos à nossa lua de mel. Portanto, se nos dão licença… – E diante dos olhos de todos Bella se descobriu erguida nos braços fortes.

– As bebidas são por minha conta esta noite. Parabéns.

.

* * *

 ** _Acho que a Rosalie mereceu. E essas Jessica e Angela são duas horrorosas aff._**

 ** _Para quem perguntou a fic tem 24 capítulos._**

 ** _Estão gostando? Deixem suas reviews, eu amo ler suas opiniões._**


	10. Capitulo 09

_**Capítulo 9**_

 _ **.**_

– Que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – Bella exigiu saber entocada no fundo do elevador, as mãos nos quadris e os olhos o incinerando como as labaredas do inferno.

Edward tirou a foto com o celular e o colocou de volta no bolso do casaco do smoking antes que o dispositivo acabasse derretido pelo olhar feroz que a esposa lhe dirigia ou ainda esmagado sob o salto agulha do sapato com apliques em cristal que ela usava.

– Documentando nossa primeira briga.

Por um instante, toda a raiva canalizada na direção de Edward se transformou em uma perplexidade que a deixou gaguejando de uma forma que ele não podia deixar de achar divertida. Mas em um piscar de olhos ela voltou ao estado de fúria, inclinando-se para a frente, com um tom baixo e letal na voz.

– Não _acredito_ que você fez isso.

– Ora, vamos, é para nosso álbum de recortes. Mais tarde me agradecerá.

– Você sabe muito bem que não estou me referindo à foto.

Sim, ele sabia. Da mesma forma que tinha plena convicção de que tirar uma foto quando Bella se encontrava tão irritada era provavelmente uma atitude suicida. Porém, assim como a decisão que tomara na boate de quebrar a promessa que lhe fizera, aquilo era algo do qual não iria se arrepender.

– Tínhamos um trato – sibilou ela, os olhos se alternando como flechas entre ele e o mostrador digital do elevador. – Mas talvez tenha esquecido. Ou nosso acordo não servia aos seus anseios no momento, e então simplesmente _mudou de_ _ideia_.

O elevador diminuiu de velocidade, emitindo um sinal sonoro que indicava o andar desejado. As portas se abriram, deslizando em silêncio e Bella se projetou para a frente. O rosto, uma máscara de calma, traída apenas pela pulsação acelerada do pescoço. Com a mão longa envolvendo a base da espinha de Bella, os dois saíram para o andar térreo.

– Sem dúvida, a última opção – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido Edward.

Uma provocação, quase a desafiando a perder a compostura diante de todas aquelas pessoas. Mas não Bella. Ela se manteve calma, impressionando-o mais a cada momento, confirmando mais uma vez como era talhada para o papel de sua esposa. Não que Edward pretendesse ter como hábito irritá-la em público ou quando estivessem a sós. Não esperava muitos desentendimentos entre os dois, mas era importante saber até que ponto Bella conseguia se controlar.

De lá, os dois caminharam em silêncio pelo hotel antes de chegar ao bangalô privativo onde se encontravam. Edward estava mais do que disposto a confrontá-la naquela questão, não importava o quanto ela estivesse furiosa. Aquela cena na boate transpusera os limites do aceitável.

No instante em que entraram, Bella girou na direção dele.

– Você me prometeu!

Era verdade, mas as circunstâncias não foram as que ele esperava. Exigiram uma tomada de decisão, e fora o que ele fez. Firmando sua postura, Edward cruzou os braços.

– Ouviu o que elas estavam dizendo? – perguntou, cedendo à própria raiva. – Não iria permitir que aquelas traiçoeiras, difamadoras…

A mão de Bella cortou o ar.

– Não me importo com o que elas disseram. O que me interessa é o que você disse. A palavra que _você_ empenhou. O que vale a pena. No que posso acreditar.

Edward lhe sustentou o olhar sem recuar.

– Você pode acreditar que eu a recebi como minha esposa. Para honrá-la, respeitá-la e protegê-la durante todos os dias de nossas vidas.

Bella pestanejou várias vezes, de repente se vendo sem palavras.

– Foram esses nossos votos?

– Esses foram os meus. E eu estava falando sério. Não sou o tipo de marido que cruza os braços enquanto a esposa é caluniada. Gostaria de ter podido atender seu pedido esta noite. Era o que pretendia fazer. Mas, entre quebrar uma promessa para proteger minha esposa e quebrar minha promessa para proteger o "dia especial" de sua prima, pode apostar que sempre vou priorizar você.

– Oh! – Bella engoliu em seco o nó de emoção que se formou em sua garganta, tentando forçá-lo a descer. Tentando não permitir que algumas poucas palavras tivessem o poder de torná-la vulnerável. E então, após um instante, Edward fechou a distância entre os dois, puxando-a contra o peito.

– Desculpe por ter de quebrar a promessa que lhe fiz, mas estava falando sério quanto a cuidar de você. Não ficarei passivo quando alguém lhe causar algum mal.

– Eu poderia ter lidado com aquela situação. – Bella estivera fazendo aquilo durante toda sua vida.

– E por que deveria?

– Rosalie merecia ter seu dia de casamento perfeito. – E mais do que isso, porque Edward havia concordado em deixá-la ter!

– Sim, mas você também. – Edward lhe segurou o rosto, inclinando-o para trás de modo que ela o encarasse. – Só porque não se lembra não quer dizer que não conta.

Tudo que ele dizia parecia tão coerente. Incitando-a a confiar. A saltar de cabeça. Porém, o precipício que se estendia abaixo era demasiado profundo para ser ignorado. Procurando-lhe o olhar, Bella fez a pergunta crucial para aplacar seus temores e relutância.

– E se você mudar de ideia?

– Essa é a questão. Não mudarei. Compromisso… – disse ele, esfregando o dorso do nariz, enquanto ela deixava escapar um suspiro pensativo. – … isso é muito importante para mim. Não estou procurando alguém para ocupar um cargo temporário. Quero uma esposa que me apoie durante o percurso. – Porém, no instante seguinte, algo na expressão de Edward se alterou. O olhar se tornou distante por uma fração de segundo antes de voltar a se fixar nela. Aguçado. E mais intenso. – Talvez se você tivesse mais tempo…

– Está se referindo a namorar? – perguntou ela, sabendo que não seria capaz de levar aquilo adiante. Não estava mais disposta a esperar para ver se algo iria dar certo. Não desejava mais falsas esperanças e anos de indecisão…

– Não – respondeu ele com um vigoroso movimento negativo de cabeça, confirmando que os dois estavam de acordo em não namorar. Edward se inclinou para a frente, nivelando os rostos dos dois para que a sinceridade em seus olhos ficasse mais evidente. – Entenda uma coisa. Você é minha esposa, e quero que continue assim. Mas sei que as coisas não se encaixaram com perfeição para você, como aconteceu ontem à noite e o que estou pedindo significa um grande passo. Mas ainda assim estou certo de que, em breve, isso acontecerá. Portanto, proponho um período de experiência. Dê-me três meses. Se achar que não servimos um para o outro, eu lhe concederei o divórcio e você retorna à vida que havia planejado. Enquanto isso, começamos como se fosse para valer. Você morando comigo… como minha esposa.

Bella sentiu a garganta seca e o coração batendo como um tambor contra as costelas. Aquilo era loucura. O que Edward estava sugerindo…

– Você me apresentaria aos seus amigos e sócios? E se eu não me sentisse feliz e quisesse me afastar?

– É livre para ir. Estou pedindo para dar uma chance ao nosso casamento, não para se trancar em algum tipo de prisão da qual não possa escapar. Não acredito que você se afastaria sem nos dar uma chance. Não quando assumiu um compromisso… quero dizer, um que se lembra. Além do mais, você não vai querer se afastar.

Edward fazia tudo parecer tão simples. Durante todo aquele dia ela se vira tentada por diversas vezes… mas suas dúvidas tinham um grande peso.

– Finalmente encontrei uma forma de ser feliz – disse ela. – Sei que pensa que pelo fato de não haver amor esse acordo que está sugerindo não envolve nenhum risco, mas isso não é verdade. Não para mim. Não posso colocar toda minha confiança em alguém outra vez. E isso é exatamente o que está pedindo que eu faça. Dói… dói muito ser decepcionada. Sinto muito.

– Não acha que a recompensa valeria o risco?

– Não sei. E talvez essa dúvida por si só deveria nos dizer alguma coisa – sussurrou ela.

– Sim. Isso me diz que, em vez de ficar esperando que você se lembre, que tenha uma visão do todo quando não lhe forneci todas as partes, eu deveria fazer isto. E, antes que Bella pudesse reagir, ele lhe capturou os lábios com um beijo.

Bella se encontrava pressionada ao corpo forte. As mãos, presas entre os dois, tentaram se erguer em uma defesa frágil que cessou antes de começar… diante da estranha familiaridade da intimidade de que nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar, em face do até então desconhecido calor ardente que espiralava por seu corpo e se tornava mais intenso a cada movimento dos lábios e língua de Edward.

Não era de se admirar que ela tivesse bloqueado aquilo. O beijo de Edward era ainda melhor do que imaginara. Tão bom que ela sentiu a determinação resistente abandonando seu corpo, mesmo que tentasse agarrá-la. Mas não conseguiu impedir que a resolução se dissipasse, levando em seu encalço o traço de agressividade nas profundezas escuras dos olhos de Edward. As mãos longas escorregaram de seus ombros para lhe envolverem a cintura e se enterrarem em seus cabelos. A pressão dos seus lábios contra os dela aumentou, e Bella se abriu para ele.

Temendo perder sequer um segundo, Bella não conseguia nem ao menos pestanejar. O olhar preso no dele, antecipando o sabor e a textura daquele homem misturados aos dela. Porém, em vez de se apossar outra vez de sua boca, Edward apenas traçou o contorno interno de seu lábio inferior com um movimento lento e agonizante da língua. Tão instigante que temporariamente lhe sobrepujou o instinto de respirar. Utilizando a mão imersa nos cabelos sedosos, ele lhe girou a cabeça no ângulo desejado e aprofundou o beijo. Incitando-a a responder… a língua hesitante de Bella roçando contra a dele.

Edward não precisou mais do que aquele convite. Contraindo as mãos no quadril e nos cabelos de Bella, ele deixou escapar um gemido baixo de prazer, que ela sorveu, antes de a língua ousada lhe penetrar mais uma vez a boca. Aquela invasão possessiva suscitou uma resposta forte, imediata e profunda demais para ser negada. E, em seguida, Bella estava colada a ele, pressionando-o, ao mesmo tempo que Edward a esmagava contra o corpo.

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Para nenhum dos dois.

Edward espalmou as duas mãos nas nádegas macias com um aperto firme e excitante. Em seguida, moveu uma delas para a coxa de Bella, suspendendo-a sobre a lateral da própria perna. Em seguida, investiu o quadril para a frente, fazendo-a sentir a ereção contra a barriga e a rigidez dos músculos da coxa de Edward entre as pernas.

Em algum ponto no fundo da mente, Bella tinha uma vaga ideia de todas as razões pelas quais aquela não era uma boa ideia… mas não se importava. Não conseguia parar. Outra investida forte e a boca devoradora se movia por sua mandíbula e pescoço, saboreando-a com a língua, sugando-a até que ela atirasse a cabeça para trás. As mãos delicadas trabalhando, frenéticas, entre os corpos excitados, na tentativa de agarrar a lapela da camisa de Edward para abri-la com um puxão.

– Bella, Bella… – gemeu ele. A lufada de hálito quente era tão intoxicante quanto a fricção daqueles lábios hábeis nos dela. – Querida, isso será tão bom. Diga-me que deseja isso tanto quanto eu.

– Sim – respondeu Bella com um gemido. – Sim, sim, sim, por favor. Eu o quero.

Edward suspendeu o joelho entre as coxas macias, erguendo-lhe a saia, enquanto roçava a extensão da própria coxa contra a intimidade úmida de uma forma que fazia o baixo-ventre de Bella se contrair com as correntes elétricas produzidas com aquela fricção. Traçando o contorno de um dos cantos da boca carnuda com a língua, ele murmurou:

– Diga-me que sim… que será minha esposa.

O momento não era apropriado para aquele tipo de discussão. Não era hora de terem qualquer tipo de conversa.

– Mais tarde. Por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde.

Os quadris de Edward pressionaram ainda mais contra os dela, presenteando-a com um vislumbre da rigidez vigorosa de sua ereção.

Uma vez.

Oh, Deus… tão excitante.

Duas.

Os dedos de Bella se enterraram na massa espessa dos cabelos cor de bronze enquanto o que parecia ser um jato de lava incandescente se espalhava por seu ventre.

E mais uma vez. Um ofego agudo lhe escapou dos lábios diante do forte espasmo de desejo no centro de sua feminilidade.

– Diga-me que irá comigo para minha casa amanhã.

– Edward, por favor – suplicou ela com o corpo em chamas.

– Você não tem ideia do quanto gosto do som disso – murmurou ele contra os lábios entreabertos de Bella. – O quanto desejo ouvir essas palavras sussurradas contra meu ouvido enquanto a penetro… bem fundo. – Um soluço escapou da garganta de Bella diante das imagens eróticas que aquela voz rouca suscitou. – … levando-a cada vez mais alto… até que exploda de prazer em meus braços.

– Sim… – Bella já estava prestes a explodir.

– Sim, o quê? – perguntou ele, traçando uma linha de fogo com as pontas dos dedos desde a parte posterior do joelho de Bella até a curva das nádegas arredondadas e perfazendo o caminho de volta. – Você sabe o que quero ouvir.

.

* * *

 ** _Edward joga pesado...hahaha._**

 ** _Querem um dobradinha hoje? Com 5 reviews eu volto com a continuação desse capítulo, topam?_**

 ** _Bjos._**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

 **.**

 _Espere. O quê?_

– Você está me… chantageando com… sexo?

– Não sei. – Os quadris de Edward recuaram uma fração de centímetro. – Surtiria efeito?

Surtiria. Mesmo sabendo o tipo de jogo que ele fazia, Bella estava a ponto de prometer qualquer coisa que Edward quisesse… se aquilo o fizesse terminar o que começou. Porém, conforme se passaram os segundos, de alguma forma a mente repressora de Bella voltou à vida. Embora frágil, refletia sobre os eventos que se desenrolavam ao redor dela. Eventos que moldariam o restante de sua vida.

– Não – disse ela com a voz estrangulada, forçando as mãos à imobilidade. Os olhos se abriram para encontrar as labaredas naquelas profundidades cor de esmeraldas.

– Droga!

Bella podia ver a indecisão nos olhos dele… a batalha entre tentar outra vez, com mais afinco, ou desistir. Um tremor de esperança varou o ventre de Bella diante do pensamento.

Um que ela afastou, implacável.

– O que é isso? – perguntou ela, agitando uma das mãos entre eles.

Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, com uma expressão quase perplexa em seu rosto arrogante.

– É excitante.

Era mais que excitante.

– É entorpecedor. Não consigo pensar.

– Ótimo, então concorde em me dar três meses.

Mas, antes que Bella considerasse sequer lhe dar três minutos, a boca ávida havia capturado a dela outra vez. A língua quente abria caminho por seus lábios com investidas lentas e sedutoras. Mais uma vez, instigavam as restrições de Bella a abandonar seus postos. Com o coração disparando e a respiração alterada, Bella fez que não com a cabeça. As mãos se espalmaram no centro do peito musculoso e o empurraram de leve. Não poderia concordar com nada. Não importava o estado em que estivera na noite anterior; naquele momento, sua incapacidade de julgamento estava em nível recorde.

– Bella – murmurou ele, observando-a sob as pálpebras semicerradas.

Oh, diabos, aquele olhar! Ela engoliu em seco, dando um passo atrás. E depois outro. Precisava se afastar. Necessitava de espaço para respirar. Para pensar.

– Ora, vamos, querida. Não fuja. Vamos sentar no sofá e conversar.

O olhar de Bella disparou na direção do sofá. Em um piscar de olhos, aquele acolchoado se tornou matéria-prima para mais cenários do que sua experiência poderia imaginar… um covil de sedução, abundante em potencial erótico.

Ultimamente, sua imaginação andava fértil.

– Manterei minhas mãos longe de você. – Soou outra promessa baixa e rouca, arrastando o foco de sua atenção de volta para Edward. Parado onde ela o deixara. A camisa cujos botões Bella tentara arrebentar, aberta para revelar os músculos definidos do abdome e os discos perfeitos dos mamilos planos. Bella sentiu a boca encher de água enquanto outro cenário que tinha por base o sofá lhe invadiu a mente.

– Claro que manterá. – Bem, talvez ele mantivesse. Talvez não fossem as mãos de Edward que a preocupavam.

– Não acredita em mim? Se quiser pode atar minhas mãos. – Edward segurou uma das extremidades da gravata que pendia solta sobre seu pescoço, torcendo-a entre os dedos e oferecendo-a a Bella. O sorriso pecaminoso se expandiu até novos limites. – A não ser que prefira…

– Não! – Muito bem. Definitivamente não eram as mãos de Edward que a preocupavam. Com as cenas que se desdobravam em sua mente, Bella duvidava que fosse capaz de se sentar em qualquer outro sofá em sua vida, quanto mais naquele.

Forçando os pés a se mover um após o outro, ela subiu a escada e se encaminhou à suíte master outra vez. Cruzando os braços, segurou a bainha do vestido e o tirou pela cabeça. Em seguida, entrou no boxe e abriu a torneira da água fria, preparando-se para a clareza que ansiava conseguir com o jato de água gelada.

– Uhh! – guinchou ela ao sentir as agulhadas da água ártica contra a pele superaquecida, banhando-a com a frieza da racionalidade recuperada.

Estivera a ponto de concordar com… qualquer coisa. Casamento. Viajar pelo país. E, Deus a ajudasse, mesmo com a frieza da realidade a inundando… tudo que conseguia pensar era na forma como o beijo de Edward a consumira por inteiro.

Um gemido baixo de desejo relutante lhe escapou dos lábios, e Bella posicionou a cabeça sob o jato de água, esperando que o impacto gelado lhe penetrasse o crânio duro e lhe dissipasse os pensamentos nebulosos, bem como o fogo que lhe queimava as veias.

– Droga, Bella. Gosto quando emite esses sons.

A fechadura. Não lhe passara pela cabeça trancar a porta. Pestanejando para dispersar a água dos olhos, Bella girou para ver, através do vidro transparente do boxe, Edward recostado à parede na outra extremidade do toalete. O meio-sorriso a todo o vapor, sedutor e faminto.

– O que está fazendo aí, querida?

– Tentando clarear a mente.

Uma das sobrancelhas espessas arqueou quando ele se desencostou da parede. O olhar predador lhe percorreu o corpo.

Por que ela não se sentia constrangida com aquele escrutínio? Não que tivesse onde se esconder. O vidro transparente funcionava como uma vitrine para olhares curiosos. E, ainda assim, o olhar de Edward nela lhe parecia natural. Tranquilo. Em nada parecido com o que sentira com outros homens, mas também estivera agindo de maneira incomum desde o início daquela manhã. Era melhor parar de fazer comparações.

– Hum. A clareza lhe cai bem. Eu poderia tentar um pouco disso também.

Dessa vez foram os lábios de Bella a se curvarem em uma fração de centímetro. _Sem dúvida_. Aquele homem precisava abrandar o fogo dentro dele.

– Acha mesmo?

As mãos de Edward se encontravam na braguilha parcialmente aberta, finalizando a tarefa que ela começara na porta de entrada. Em seguida, ele estava se livrando da calça do smoking e a deixando em um monte no chão, enquanto se aproximava do boxe.

O queixo de Bella caiu quando ela se deu conta do convite que acabara de fazer. Seria seu cérebro capaz de voltar a funcionar direito outra vez?

As mãos longas se moveram para a cueca boxer que confinava a potência de sua ereção. E quando se livrou daquela peça, ficou deslumbrantemente nu. O corpo de Edward era ainda mais belo que suas fantasias sexuais poderiam imaginar. E ele estava fechando a distância entre os dois. Vindo em sua direção. Deslizando a porta de vidro do boxe. Os olhos brilhavam com um fogo quente o suficiente para fazê-la arder mesmo sob…

– Que diabos…? – exclamou ele enquanto se afastava para a extremidade oposta do boxe.

Bella sabia que não deveria ter rido, mas havia algo definitivamente satisfatório naquilo. Ao menos uma vez, não fora ela a ser pega de surpresa. E o semblante perplexo que congelara no rosto de Edward era simplesmente irresistível.

Porém, a expressão estupefata logo se dissipou.

– Fez isso de propósito – acusou ele, permanecendo longe do jato de água.

– Você disse que queria clareza – respondeu Bella. O corpo entrando em estado de alerta quando o foco daqueles olhos semicerrados se concentrou em seus seios e, em seguida, mais abaixo.

Os dois estavam despidos. Parados em lados opostos do enorme boxe. No segundo em que Edward ameaçou segurá-la, ela disparou pela porta de vidro, rindo.

– Quem sou eu para impedi-lo.

Um rosnado grave soou atrás de Bella quando ela esticou a mão para pegar o tecido quente e felpudo do robe dobrado sobre a lateral da banheira. Envolvendo-se na peça monstruosa, ela girou na direção do boxe e paralisou. Com as mãos espalmadas acima da torneira e os músculos flexionados e tensos, Edward se encontrava parado sob o jato de água gelada. Em seguida, sacudindo a cabeça, focou o olhar onde ela estava, além da porta de vidro.

– Para ser sincero, isso não está funcionando do jeito que eu esperava.

– Concordo plenamente – respondeu ela, meio que mesmerizada com a visão diante dela.

– Estou me esforçando ao máximo para permanecer onde estou neste momento, mas, se você não sair por aquela porta, vou sair deste boxe e pressioná-la contra a parede.

Bella se viu boquiaberta. Primeiro o sofá. E agora a parede. Era como se aquele homem tivesse superpoderes sedutores que o possibilitavam infundir um potencial erótico aos mais comuns componentes de uma casa.

– Ou talvez seja isso que está esperando. – A promessa na voz grave foi a força propulsora que fez os pés de Bella transporem a soleira da porta do toalete, de onde ousou um último olhar a Edward. Ele estava imóvel, observando-a, com expressão fechada, sem nenhuma sombra de um sorriso.

.

A mão longa atingiu os ladrilhos com uma pancada úmida ao mesmo tempo que ele deixou escapar um suspiro. Por mais tentada que estivesse, Bella não iria correr o risco.

Edward pegou o sabonete e o esfregou na pele com movimentos bruscos, usando aquela tarefa para ganhar o tempo necessário para analisar suas opções. Mas diabos! Nenhuma delas lhe daria o que desejava: Bella voltar para casa com ele.

Claro que, embora contra seus preceitos morais, tinha certeza de que, se lhe oferecesse a opção de não criar laços, a teria sob ele antes que seu corpo secasse. Mas não queria apenas uma noite com Bella. E também não estava disposto a entrar na rotina de um namoro. Mesmo com alguém como ela, não queria perder mais um ano em um relacionamento que não tinha a autenticidade de pessoas que sabiam que era para valer e não apenas para passar três ou quatro horas divertidas. Não queria ver Bella em sua melhor forma. Arrumada e preparada para uma noite de romance. Não queria esperar para a _realidade_ começar. Queria a _realidade_ agora.

E a teve. Até que escorregasse entre seus dedos como um drinque derramado. Agora, não importava o quanto tentasse mostrar a Bella como fora, o que aprendera sobre ela, fazê-la sentir a insanidade da ligação entre os dois… não era o mesmo. Não era o suficiente. No dia seguinte, ela partiria. E nada que ele fizesse a impediria.

Fechando a torneira, ele limpou a água dos olhos e sacudiu os cabelos. Em seguida, envolveu os quadris com uma toalha e se preparou para o adeus que certamente o aguardava do outro lado da porta. Ou mais provavelmente lá embaixo, na sala de estar. Mas definitivamente não no sofá. Não iria mais protelar. Escancarou a porta do toalete, determinado a enfrentar o desfecho daquela situação como homem, e estacou onde estava, tomado de assalto pela visão de Bella, afogada em seu roupão gigante, com os pés enfiados sob o corpo em uma poltrona acolchoada na extremidade da suíte máster.

– Está bem – disse ela, retorcendo as mãos em um gesto nervoso. – Serei sua esposa.

Bella continuara a falar, mas ele não entendeu uma só palavra do que viera depois do "serei sua esposa". No tempo de uma batida do coração, Edward cruzou o quarto e a envolveu nos braços. Os lábios carnudos ainda estavam se movendo quando ele os capturou em um beijo, silenciando-lhe as palavras que não conseguia discernir. Bella poderia dizer o que quisesse depois, quando baixasse o nível de adrenalina, que o ensurdecia para tudo que não fosse o urro da vitória. Até lá, ele manteria aquela boca carnuda ocupada com algo mais produtivo do que conversar.

Com as mãos espalmadas no peito musculoso, ela se afastou, rindo quando Edward tentou seguir seu recuo.

– Espere – suplicou Bella. As mãos se moveram dos músculos peitorais para lhe envolver a mandíbula. – Espere. Precisamos deixar algumas coisas claras antes de seguirmos adiante.

Guiando os dois na direção da cama, ele fez que não com a cabeça.

– Mais tarde. Acordo pós-nupcial ou o que for, resolveremos depois. Amanhã.

– Não, não é isso que… – E então, girando a cabeça, ela olhou para trás. – Edward, estou falando sério. Na cama não…

Mas ele já a estava deitando sobre o colchão.

– Sei que você gostou da ideia da parede, mas dê uma chance à cama. Não ficará desapontada. E então a boca ávida estava sobre a dela outra vez. Uma das mãos longas seguindo a curva suave da coxa de Bella até lhe alcançar o quadril nu. E diabos, sim, ela estava arqueando na direção de seu corpo, gemendo com as investidas de sua língua, se agarrando aos seus ombros e, em seguida, aos cabelos. Abrindo os lábios para receber e corresponder à invasão erótica de sua língua.

Bella era tão sexy! E lhe pertencia. Saborearia cada centímetro dela naquela noite. Abandonando-lhe a boca, os lábios de Edward rumaram para o pescoço delicado, onde escorregou a língua sobre a pulsação acelerada e a ouviu deixar escapar um xingamento abafado enquanto contorcia o corpo para se soltar. Aquilo o fez recuar para encará-la.

– Droga.

A expressão de Bella se transformou em uma máscara de frustração, fazendo-o recuar ainda mais, surpreso ao observá-la se erguer da cama.

– _Agora_. Temos de conversar agora. Porque não posso concordar com tudo. Temos de estabelecer algumas regras básicas.

– Regras básicas. – Edward não estava gostando daquilo. – Tais como?

Apertando a faixa que prendia o robe à cintura, Bella mudou o peso de um pé para o outro e o olhou de soslaio.

– Nada de sexo.

Os dentes de Edward cerraram enquanto ele deixava escapar um longo suspiro pelo nariz.

– Quer dizer… esta noite?

Mas, mesmo enquanto fazia a pergunta, já sabia a resposta.

– Não. Estou me referindo a todo o período de três meses.

Forçando-se a rir em vez de xingar, Edward fez que não com a cabeça.

– Esqueça. Estamos experimentando um casamento real, e o sexo é uma parte saudável e normal desse contexto.

– É dispersante – protestou ela. – Não consegui nem ao menos raciocinar quando estávamos… – Bella agitou uma das mãos entre os dois. – … na cama. E estamos falando sobre mudar meus planos para o resto da minha vida. _Preciso_ estar apta a pensar.

Edward franziu a testa.

– Terá muito tempo para pensar, querida. Que tal eu prometer não a distrair quando estivermos discutindo algo importante?

– Sim, mas não tenho certeza se essa sua concessão será suficiente. Quando estamos juntos… até mesmo nos beijando… não consigo pensar claro o suficiente para mandá-lo parar, mesmo quando é o meu futuro que está em jogo.

Está bem, pensou Edward. Rir como um tolo provavelmente não transmitiria a melhor mensagem, mas droga!, gostava do que estava ouvindo.

– Provou ser capaz disso… e mais de uma vez.

– Ficou por pouco!

– Já mencionei o quanto estou feliz por você ter se casado comigo?

– Estou falando sério…

– Eu também – contrapôs ele, erguendo-se da cama e a segurando pelos ombros. – No que se refere à gravidez, obviamente esperaremos até que você esteja confiante de que esta é a vida que deseja. Mas quanto ao sexo? Sem chances. Vou seduzi-la.

– Eu direi "não" – sussurrou ela, o olhar já vagando para a boca sensual de Edward.

– É um aviso justo… – Ele moveu o polegar ao longo da pele pálida sob o lábio inferior de Bella. – Se fizer isso, eu pararei.

Fechando os olhos, ela anuiu, e o movimento permitiu que a carícia de Edward se movesse para o lábio. Tão apetitoso.

– Sei que o fará.

Bella abriu os olhos e, dessa vez, os deixou percorrer a estonteante estrutura masculina, desde a cabeça úmida, passando pelo local onde a toalha se encontrava precariamente situada até o pé, antes de perfazer o caminho de volta. Era como se estivesse se testando diante da tentação.

 _Aquela era a sua esposa!_

Os músculos do pescoço de Bella se moveram para cima e para baixo enquanto ela engolia em seco. Duas vezes. Em seguida, aqueles deslumbrantes olhos azuis pestanejaram antes de encará-lo. A determinação lutava para se refletir neles.

– Posso resistir a você.

Edward cedeu ao sorriso lento que lhe repuxava os lábios.

– Você pode tentar.

.


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

 _ **.**_

– Perdeu sua maldita cabeça? – perguntou Emmett. O ultraje soava tão claro pela linha do telefone quanto se o amigo em pessoa tivesse rastejado através do fio para segurá-lo pelos braços e sacudi-lo.

– Acreditaria se eu dissesse que perdi a cabeça, subi à lua e estou totalmente apaixonado? – perguntou Edward, carregando sua bagagem de mão enquanto saía da banca de jornal do aeroporto.

– Não. – Soou a resposta direta e destituída de humor.

– Bem, então você está certo. – Desviando-se de um casal atracado em um abraço apaixonado, Edward olhou ao redor dos portões e verificou a hora no relógio de pulso. – Estou em meu juízo perfeito. Com os pés firmemente plantados no chão da realidade e casado com uma mulher estonteante, sexy e inteligente, que por acaso é tudo que eu estava procurando em uma esposa.

– Uau, não sabia quer você estava procurando por alguma caça-dotes perita em lavagens cerebrais ou teria lhe indicado uma dentre as hordas das interesseiras que se atiraram aos seus pés na última década. Que diabos aconteceu, homem. Essa mulher o drogou?

Edward contraiu a mandíbula e trincou os dentes. Imaginara o que as pessoas iriam pensar. As conclusões que tirariam. E dissera a si mesmo que não se importaria. Que nenhum dos dois se incomodaria. Diabos, seu temor em ir contra as convenções não era menor do que o de Bella. Mas, assim como no casamento de Rosalie, o instinto protetor o preparou para contestar aqueles comentários absurdos.

– Nem de longe. Na verdade, suponho que tenha sido eu que realmente a _droguei_.

Lá estava ela. Retornando da cafeteria, com uma bandeja lotada com dois copos de café e um saco de pães doces. A outra segurava a mochila do laptop pela alça. Ele diminuiu o passo, preferindo ficar longe do alcance da audição de Bella.

– Hum… Edward, a que está se referindo?

– Deixei que ela se embebedasse, o que a fez esquecer a maior parte da noite.

– Deixe-me adivinhar – disse Emmett em tom de voz seco. – Ela se lembra da parte em que se casaram.

– Sim, mas infelizmente não se lembra _por que_ , no momento, pensou que aquela era uma excelente ideia. Foi necessário um pouco de esforço de minha parte para fazê-la se recordar. Até mesmo agora, ela ainda está reticente, mas disposta a dar uma chance ao casamento. Estamos voando para Denver a fim de que ela faça as malas.

– Você está falando sério?

Edward não conseguia se lembrar se algum dia ouvira a voz de Emmett tão estridente, e aquele som trouxe de volta aos seus lábios o sorriso com que iniciara aquela ligação.

– Claro. Você terá de confiar em minha palavra, mas, Emmett, eu a _conheço_. E gosto muito dela. – Em seguida, por simplesmente não conseguir deixar de provocar um velho amigo quando a oportunidade se apresentava, acrescentou: – De volta à ativa, como você mesmo disse.

– Por falar no assunto… ela sabe sobre Kate?

– Sim. Eu lhe contei na primeira noite. – Edward limpou a garganta e olhou para a pista adiante. – E ontem também. – Tivera uma sorte dos diabos por Bella ter lhe perguntado sobre algum relacionamento sério enquanto se dedicavam ao curso "conheça seu companheiro".

Katerine fora a última mulher em sua vida, e algo lhe dizia que não seria muito interessante para a confiança que estavam construindo ele não colocar a esposa a par do assunto. E até mesmo agora percebia que deveria ter sido mais detalhista em seu relato. Determinados pormenores que não alteravam nada, mas, diabos!, Bella estivera muito próximo de não dar uma chance àquele casamento. Muito próximo. Não estava disposto a arriscar que ela se aborrecesse por alguma lamentável cronologia, ao menos não até que estivessem em terreno mais sólido.

– Não posso acreditar que não me tenha apresentado a ela ontem. Queria ter conhecido essa mulher… agora que sei que ela não o arrastou pela nave da igreja com uma faca apontada para suas costas – disse Emmett.

Edward sorriu e retomou a caminhada, acenando quando Bella girou na direção dele. Aquele sorriso largo lhe provocava todos os tipos de reações ao mesmo tempo.

– Em breve. Por enquanto, estou pronto para levá-la para casa.

– É bom ouvir isso, mas quero detalhes. Comece do início.

– Trinta segundos depois que você partiu, a "ginasta" apareceu em minha mesa, com uma cantada pouco original.

– A ginasta? _Rapaz!_

Bella o alcançou no meio do caminho e, parecendo ter ouvido aquela parte da conversa, ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão divertida. Em seguida, inclinou-se na direção do telefone.

– Não sou ginasta.

Edward se inclinou e lhe depositou um beijo breve na têmpora, deliciando-se com o leve rubor que corou as bochechas do rosto de Bella.

– Mas ela não é ginasta e não foi exatamente uma cantada…

.

Bella despertou com as batidas firmes do coração de Edward sob sua orelha, o peso do braço musculoso em torno de sua cintura e o redemoinho de uma mente ansiosa por despertar. Após dois dias de intensa atividade em Denver, os dois haviam embalado a maior parte do que havia em seu apartamento, deixando apenas o mais elementar para trás. Risadas e piadas do tipo que Bella nunca desfrutara haviam pontuado uma intensa negociação, os limites estritos e os prazos, enquanto planejavam como seriam os três próximos meses. Acordos sobre como dormiriam, obrigações sociais e viagens, os respectivos compromissos profissionais e uma miríade de outros detalhes que comporiam a vida na qual estavam embarcando tiveram de ser acertados.

Com tantas coisas a fazer e decisões a tomar… passava da meia noite quando Edward finalmente transpôs a soleira da porta de sua espaçosa casa em San Diego com ela nos braços. E cinco minutos depois os dois colapsaram na cama. Agora, Bella piscava os olhos sonolentos, com um sorriso tolo a lhe curvar os lábios e a frase "hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas" na mente.

Olhando ao redor do quarto desconhecido, localizou um relógio em um canto afastado e franziu a testa ao constatar que o "hoje" estava começando no incrédulo horário de quatro horas da manhã. Bella escorregou de maneira furtiva para fora da cama e desceu a escada, acendendo uma luz após outra, para se familiarizar com a casa que ainda não considerava seu lar. Ao longo do caminho, procurava indícios que revelassem mais do homem com quem se casara. O que descobriu foi um lugar decorado com elegância, que mais parecia algo exposto em um salão de exibição, onde cada cômodo possuía uma peça de obra de arte central, inspirando tudo ao redor. Cavalos pintados a carvão correndo por uma planície aberta no imponente escritório. Uma estatueta de bronze que captava a essência de um cavaleiro cansado em cima de sua montaria era a obra central de uma sala de leitura. E o couro envelhecido por trás do vidro na sala de estar revelou que seu marido tinha o coração de um caubói. Um forte contraste com as linhas elegantes e o corte impecável de tudo feito sob medida que ele usava. Ao menos tudo que ela vira até o momento.

Mas talvez aquilo fosse apenas para Las Vegas. Havia tanto a aprender. As palavras que a mãe lhe dissera na despedida, após a conversa que tiveram na manhã do dia anterior, lhe sussurraram ao ouvido. _"- Você terá de jogar alto se quiser permanecer com esse…"_

Bella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Que conselho! Não havia nenhum jogo. E nunca houvera. Não era afeita a ilusões, graças às lições aprendidas na convivência com a mãe.

Afastando-se da relíquia do Velho Oeste, o olhar de Bella se deparou com as portas de vidro do teto ao chão que compunham a parede sudoeste. As nuances escuras das primeiras horas da manhã davam lugar ao azul, e a paisagem ao redor começava a ganhar forma. Palmeiras se estendiam em contornos escuros contra o céu da manhã, e elusivas estrias brancas no mar corriam de encontro às costas.

Bella se aproximou lentamente, desejando enterrar no fundo da mente as palavras da mãe e as lembranças. Perder-se na beleza revelada pela aproximação da luz do dia. Porém, o passado já havia dominado o presente. Todos os "papais" que haviam passado por sua vida. Os homens maravilhosos que Renné Swan estivera disposta a fazer, ou ser, qualquer coisa para mantê-los ao seu lado. As mudanças radicais na personalidade e objetivos pessoais da mãe, que prenunciavam a chegada de cada novo homem. A própria determinação de Bella em não permitir que esse novo homem se aproximasse demais, não importava o quanto fosse bom ou divertido, porque aquilo não seria permanente. Nunca era. Seu nervosismo infantil quando as coisas começavam a dar errado. Os olhares de desaprovação, as expressões contrariadas. A esperança de que talvez estivesse errada. Que talvez, se fosse uma menina boa e se esforçasse o suficiente, aquele não fosse embora.

Mas todos partiam. Charlie, Paul, Pete, Rubin, Zeke, José e Dwayne. Sete maridos e todos se foram. Ainda assim, a mãe ainda não percebera. Ninguém podia _fazer_ algo durar quando não estava predestinado.

Da mesma forma, ninguém podia _ser_ algo que não era. E tentar, apenas prolongava o inevitável.

Alguns eram fáceis de esquecer. Mas outros… Bella deixou escapar um suspiro pesado enquanto a lembrança de um par de olhos semicerrados pela luz do sol piscando para ela através de uma doca desgastada lhe fez o coração contrair. Os ecos daquelas ausências estavam profundamente arraigados em seu cérebro e influenciavam todos os relacionamentos que ela tentara.

Os dedos de Bella escorregaram pela moldura de madeira das portas deslizantes enquanto um frio de ansiedade lhe agitou o íntimo. Apesar de sua determinação em contrário, não estaria repetindo os mesmos erros da mãe?

Casara-se com um homem que conhecera havia menos de um dia. Um homem que acreditara tanto no valor da mulher que conhecera na noite da qual ela nem sequer se lembrava, que estava determinado a não a perder. Claro que Edward pensava que a conhecia. Mas e se estivesse errado? E se ela não tivesse sido a Bella genuína e ele estivesse tão focado na vitória conquistada a duras penas que não tivesse percebido isso ainda?

Quanto tempo levaria até que Edward enxergasse além da ilusão da pessoa que desejava que ela fosse e a visse como realmente era?

Aquilo aconteceria dentro do prazo da experiência de três meses ou depois que ela de fato se permitisse acreditar…

– Acordou cedo.

Bella girou com um movimento abrupto para encontrar Edward a observando do corredor. Ele trajava uma calça de pijama de algodão cinza que caía perigosamente pelos quadris retos. A largura nua daquele peito perfeito enfatizada pela forma casual com que ele recostara um dos braços no batente da porta aberta.

– Você também.

Deus! Aquele homem estava estonteante com a massa de cabelos sedosos apontando para todas as direções e a barba de um dia ao longo da linha perfeita da mandíbula quadrada. Aquilo lhe emprestava uma aparência maliciosa que também se refletia em seu sorriso e no olhar.

– Minha cama ficou solitária de repente – retrucou ele com uma piscadela que fez loucuras nas entranhas de Bella e a lembrou da impossibilidade de não acreditar nas convicções daquele homem quando estavam juntos.

Edward acreditava nos dois. Estava mais do que disposto a dar aquele enorme salto de cabeça no futuro deles como casal. Fazia parecer tão simples.

 _Apenas salte_.

Quando ele a olhava da maneira como o fazia agora, a estimulava a querer saltar. Fazia Bella querer tudo que ele estava lhe oferecendo. Mas desejar algo não significava necessariamente que aquilo era o melhor. Tinha de manter isso em mente.

– Solitária.

Edward sorriu.

– Sim. Bem, também deduzi que talvez você desejasse fazer um tour por sua nova casa. Quem sabe tomar um pouco de café?

Bella deixou escapar um gemido involuntário.

– Sim, café, por favor.

Com uma risada, Edward lhe segurou a mão.

– Meu ego está exigindo que da próxima vez que fizer esse som não seja por causa do café. Venha.

Na cozinha, Bella vasculhou o freezer enquanto ele ligava a cafeteira.

– Não sou boa cozinheira, no caso de ainda não ter mencionado isso, mas sei preparar waffles congelados – ofereceu ela por sobre o ombro.

Edward se aproximou por trás, um dos braços se esticando sobre o ombro de Bella para fechar a porta do freezer.

– Daqui a um minuto.

Bella sentiu o coração perder uma batida e o ventre formigar.

– Edward – advertiu ela, dando um passo atrás.

– Relaxe, querida. – Ele a tranquilizou, cingindo-a pelos quadris e a empurrando para trás até recostá-la à mesa impecavelmente arrumada da cozinha. Em seguida, ergueu-a para sentá-la sobre o tampo. – Tudo que estou querendo é meu previamente combinado beijo de bom-dia.

A concessão que haviam acordado no que se relacionava à intimidade. Aquele fora um ponto de discórdia entre os dois, com Bella determinada a não deixar que a sedução modificasse sua forma de pensar sobre aquele casamento e Edward desejando… bem… tudo. Por fim, nenhum dos dois pareceu interessado naquele tipo de acordo prévio de três meses puramente platônicos, quer fosse de experiência ou não. Portanto, optaram por quatro beijos diários. Um de bom-dia, um de tenha um-bom-dia, um de seja bem-vindo a casa e outro de boa-noite concedidos nesses respectivos momentos.

Quatro. Ela poderia lidar com quatro beijos.

O corpo de Bella aqueceu diante do pensamento de que estava na hora de arcar com as consequências de tal acordo. Afastando-lhe os joelhos um para cada lado, Edward se posicionou entre eles. Em seguida, aproximou-se. E depois um pouco mais. E mais até que uma de suas mãos estivesse apoiada sobre o tampo de madeira atrás dela e a outra envolvendo a cintura de Bella, que não teve outra opção a não ser ficar pressionada contra os ombros largos.

– Um beijo – sussurrou ela, sentindo-se drogada pela fragrância da pele masculina.

– Um beijo. Da forma que eu quiser.

Ofegante, Bella o olhou nos olhos. – E você quer fazer isso na mesa do café da manhã.

Deixando escapar um gemido baixo, Edward roçou o dorso do nariz contra a mandíbula delicada até o ponto abaixo da orelha de Bella.

– Deus, sim! Mas me contentarei apenas com um beijo se for o que estiver preparada para me dar.

– Apenas o beijo. – Bella tentou afastar a entonação de súplica da voz, mas queria ser lembrada daquela química. Da mágica. Para onde aquilo estava se encaminhando se tudo desse certo. Ou talvez tudo que desejava era a boca de Edward na sua.

O familiar sorriso arrogante se alargou um milímetro. As pálpebras de Edward baixaram como em câmera lenta.

– Veremos.

E então Bella sentiu. O primeiro leve roçar dos lábios sensuais contra os dela. A insinuação suave e persuasiva do que estava por vir.

Deus! Ela queria que aquilo durasse muito tempo.

.


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

 _ **.**_

– Nada de sexo? – perguntou Emmett com uma voz estrangulada do outro lado da linha.

Apertando o volante com as mãos até que as juntas dos dedos se tornassem brancas, Edward não perdeu o divertimento implícito na voz de Emmett, não importava o quanto o amigo tentasse disfarçar.

Era bom saber que alguém achava aquilo engraçado.

– Sim, também não consigo acreditar nisso. Mas Bella… – Edward inspirou lentamente, relanceando o olhar além dos desfiladeiros para o oceano que se descortinava adiante, antes de retornar a atenção à estrada.

Tivera tanta certeza de que a teria com aquela cota diária de intimidade, porque quando se beijavam… Edward escorregou um dedo por dentro do colarinho, abriu o primeiro botão da camisa e afrouxou a gravata… se beijavam pra valer. Mas, como prometera, Bella se mostrara determinada.

– Ela não quer que nada lhe embote o bom senso até chegar a uma conclusão.

– Certo. Entendi. Sessões de sexo selvagem têm a tendência de confundir prioridades. Dar significado ao insignificante. Tornar as coisas "especiais" quando na realidade não são. Garota inteligente. – Edward trincou os dentes molares, sem saber exatamente que tipo de resposta desejara do amigo… mas certamente não fora aquela.

– Então, fora o fato de sua esposa o achar totalmente resistível, como está o restante da vida de casado?

– Bom. Sem surpresas. – Não muitas. – Bella é mais reservada do que se mostrou em nossa primeira noite. E está meio preocupada em se certificar de que eu saiba no que estou me metendo. Sabe como é, mostrando uma lista de defeitos para se revelar por completo. Bella teme que eu tropece em alguma decepção depois que ela esteja comprometida.

Após alguns segundos de pausa, o tom de brincadeira abandonou a voz de Emmett.

– Alguma decepção?

– Relaxe – respondeu Edward. – Coisas pequenas. Na maioria, bobagens.

Afinal, ele não se importava nem um pouco que Bella não fosse uma cozinheira de mão cheia ou que tivesse a tendência de se exceder quando adotava um novo hobby. Mas certamente fazia questão de saber se a mulher com quem se casara seria sincera com ele. E todas as vezes que estavam juntos Bella lhe dava provas disso.

No entanto, queria a confiança de Bella de volta. A fé que ela colocara nos dois quando recitara seus votos. Mas todas as vezes que ela revelava outro defeito, aguardando um instante para medir sua reação ou se o abalaria, Edward se lembrava de como aquela fé se esvaíra de Bella da noite para o dia.

Não importava. Em breve, ela veria. E até lá… bem, não podia reclamar. Bella era uma mulher forte. Inteligente. Sabia se proteger.

– Ela me faz rir e é uma pessoa excepcionalmente fácil de conviver. Agradável de conversar. – Agradável aos olhos e lhe ocupava a mente com facilidade. Talvez com muita facilidade. Mas isso era de se esperar. Bella era um desafio. E, embora tivesse conseguido que ela desse uma chance ao casamento dos dois, Edward sabia que ela não estava totalmente entregue. Isso significava que Bella era um projeto inacabado. Um negócio prestes a ser fechado.

Droga! Ele a queria e até ter certeza de que a possuía, Bella lhe estaria ocupando a mente mais do que ele normalmente permitia que um relacionamento o fizesse.

– Cara, fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma mulher com quem possa conversar. Sei que sempre imaginou um casamento que fosse mais como uma fusão de empresas. E depois de Kate…

– Ouça, estou quase chegando em casa. – Edward diminuiu a velocidade ao atravessar o caminho que levava à garagem da casa, esperando que o portão se abrisse. – Está na hora de vencer a resistência da esposa.

– Entendi. – Emmett soltou uma risada, não se ofendendo com a interrupção abrupta do telefonema. Se tivesse alguma coisa para dizer, estava certo que teria outra chance de fazê-lo. – E boa sorte… parece-me que vai precisar.

Edward desligou e saltou para fora do carro. Um sorriso lento se estampou nos lábios enquanto a mente se focava na última imagem que tivera da esposa, antes de sair para o trabalho. Sabia que ela não se pareceria em nada com a felina sexy daquela manhã, que ronronara com o beijo que ele pressionara em seus lábios, antes de despertar por completo. Sonolenta e quente. O pijama de seda, que lhe marcava o contorno dos mamilos, erguido na altura das costelas.

Não era de se admirar que Bella ocupara seus pensamentos nas últimas onze horas. Agora, ela estaria vestida. Provavelmente limpa e arrumada. Ainda assim, Edward não conseguia afastar os acontecimentos picantes que lhe assombravam os cantos não tão ocultos da mente. Acontecimentos que envolviam seda e sonolência, embalados em um tipo de beijo seja-bem-vindo-ansiei-por-você-o-dia-todo.

Sim, grande chance!, pensou ele, sarcástico.

Fechando a porta ao entrar, ele gritou o jocoso "querida, cheguei" ao cruzar o corredor. O silêncio ecoou de volta para Edward enquanto ele largava as chaves na mesa com tampo de vidro e seguia na direção da escada. O segundo andar se encontrava escuro e vazio, com exceção da luz frouxa da luminária no hall, acima do lance de escada. O terceiro andar também. Edward franziu a testa e verificou se havia alguma mensagem no telefone celular. Nenhuma.

Não que retornar a uma casa vazia fosse uma experiência nova para ele, mas com Bella vivendo ali, esperara… algo diferente. Não que estivesse desapontado. Desejara uma mulher independente, que não o fizesse se sentir culpado por sua agenda de trabalho atribulada ou agisse como se sua vida estivesse atrelada à dele.

 _Desejo concedido!_

Porém, caminhando por aquela casa vazia, que nunca lhe parecera solitária antes, teve de admitir que, em uma semana de casamento, não esperava que ter seu desejo concedido o deixaria tão incomodado.

No meio do corredor escuro, Edward estacou em frente à porta do escritório de Bella. Um feixe de luz prateada se insinuava pela fresta juntamente com o som indistinto de teclas de computador sendo digitadas.

Bella estava ali.

Girando a maçaneta, abriu a porta do santuário da esposa… e descobriu sua fantasia coberta com a mesma seda daquela manhã. O olhar concentrado no monitor enquanto os dedos trabalhavam ligeiros no teclado à frente. A sensualidade da aparência sonolenta de Bella esmaecera ao longo do dia, mas, ainda assim, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. Parecia intensa e focada. E sacudia levemente a cabeça no ritmo do que quer que estivesse tocando naqueles fones de ouvido rosa-shoking.

Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, Edward esperara voltar para casa e encontrar uma cena como aquela se tivesse se casado com Kate. A ex-noiva estaria a postos e toda arrumada. Atenciosa daquela maneira distante à qual ele se acostumara. Fazendo comentários corriqueiros como faziam com estranhos durante os coquetéis. E ele nunca saberia… para ser sincero, nunca se importaria com o rumo dos pensamentos de Kate.

Nada parecido com aquilo, pensou ele com um sorriso estupefato. Naquele momento, sabia exatamente onde estavam os pensamentos de Bella. Imersos no trabalho. O projeto que ela estivera esperando finalmente havia chegado.

Despercebido, Edward permaneceu parado à soleira da porta, considerando suas alternativas. Poderia entrar e tirar vantagem da distração de Bella. Afastar aquela massa de cabelos castanhos para o lado e começar pelo pescoço sedoso, aproximando os lábios do ponto extremamente sensível que ela possuía atrás da orelha, antes de seguir adiante… Ou poderia pedir o jantar, porque baseado no que estava vendo aquilo nem passara pela cabeça de Bella. E, quando tivesse seu beijo de boas vindas, queria que ela estivesse focada.

Esfregando a nuca, ele virou para se retirar.

– Edward.

A voz de Bella soou alta, e ela o encarava com uma adorável expressão confusa.

Edward indicou a própria orelha, e ela retirou os fones de ouvido.

– Oi Linda. Como foi seu dia?

O cumprimento fora sincero, mas Bella parecia tê-lo interpretado como sarcástico. O semblante empalideceu ao mesmo tempo que as mãos rumavam para os cabelos e depois para o pijama de seda, que revelava mais segredos do que ocultava. Porém, logo em seguida aconteceu a coisa mais admirável. A expressão de constrangimento se dissipou, e algo que se parecia muito com desafio se estampou no belo rosto da esposa.

– Fiquei envolvida com este trabalho durante todo o dia… e perdi a noção do tempo. Isso pode ser irritante para algumas pessoas.

 _Ah, mais uma das revelações. O que fosse necessário para tranquilizá-la._

– Acha que está em um ponto em que pode parar se eu pedir comida chinesa? – perguntou ele, sentindo que o tempo que Bella teria para concluir o que estava fazendo até chegar o jantar lhe permitiria não retornar ao trabalho naquela noite. Costumava ser assim com ele.

– Você não se importaria? – O olhar de Bella voltou a se concentrar nele, infinitamente mais suave do que segundos atrás.

– É melhor não me importar… em breve será minha vez. – Sem questionamentos. – Ligarei para o restaurante e tomarei um banho rápido. Encontre-me no térreo quando estiver pronta. – E diante da testa franzida de Bella. – Algo errado?

– Não quer seu beijo?

– Oh, eu quero – assegurou ele, cedendo ao sorriso que estivera pairando em seus lábios. – Mas só quando tiver sua total atenção. Portanto, concentre-se para concluir seu trabalho.

A porta se fechou, e Bella voltou o olhar ao monitor, aliviada com a tranquila aceitação de Edward em relação ao fato de ela ter se distraído com o trabalho, mas ainda incapaz de se livrar das dúvidas. A sensação de que, se não era aquilo que abriria os olhos de Edward para um futuro não muito promissor, então seria outra coisa. Fatalmente aconteceria. Bella não queria pensar daquela forma. Havia muita harmonia entre os dois, mas ainda assim uma parte dela não conseguia crer. Essa parte percebia a máscara de calma que Edward estampava no rosto toda vez que ela lhe mostrava algo que tinha todo o potencial de ser desagradável. Isso fazia Bella imaginar o que haveria por trás daquela aparente tranquilidade.

Claro que o fato de ter ficado envolvida com o trabalho até a noite não era algo tão grave. Mas o que ela falava ou fazia parecia não importar. Era como se nenhum mau hábito ou defeito pessoal fosse registrado. Parecia que Edward estava tão determinado a provar o quanto os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, que decidira fazer vista grossa para tudo que não se encaixasse… Até o dia que não fosse mais capaz de ignorar. E então o que aconteceria?

Deus! Bella queria acreditar. Mas com tanta coisa em jogo, precisava que ele tivesse mais do que uma ilusão de perfeição.

Precisava saber se Edward a estava vendo de fato como ela era.

.

* * *

 ** _Estão gostando? Adoro ler suas opiniões!_**


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

 _ **.**_

– O que ela preparou para você? – Emmett guinchou do outro lado da linha.

Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, recordando a última tentativa de Bella de confrontá-lo com a realidade.

 _A última tentativa_ _fracassada_.

– Atum ao molho branco sobre purê de batatas. Com ervilhas. – Enlatado, em caixa, congelado. Edward sabia porque vira as embalagens deixadas estrategicamente expostas no balcão. – Ao que parece é alguma preferência familiar antiga que ela tem de comer de vez em quando.

– Não brinca!

A última vez que Edward ouvira aquele tipo de admiração na voz do amigo fora quando uma modelo famosa piscara e atirara um beijo para Emmett, antes de pular de _bungee jumping_ na barragem da Usina Hidrelétrica de Verzasca em Ticino, Suíça. – Diabos, essa mulher está levando a sério a tarefa de decepcioná-lo.

Edward sentiu um arrepio enquanto controlava um rosnado que no momento ameaçava sua calma.

– Se está levando a sério, deveria recorrer a algo mais substancial do que um jantar. Como se eu fosse desistir por ela não me servir uma refeição cinco estrelas.

– Você comeu aquele grude?

– Claro que sim. – Edward resfolegou, surpreso com a pergunta do amigo. – Bella fez especialmente para mim. – E comera até a última garfada, como se fosse um banquete dos deuses, embora nem mesmo Bella tivesse conseguido comer. E então, cedendo a uma relutante risada abafada, acrescentou: – Mas tenho de admitir que aquela foi a pior coisa que já experimentei.

– _Rapaz!_

Meia hora depois, os pensamentos sobre os testes e as frustrações foram postos de lado. Edward adentrou a cozinha, afrouxando a gravata e desabotoando o colarinho, com o olhar fixo nas curvas graciosas das nádegas da esposa, delineadas por uma calça de ioga colada ao corpo e ela… oh, diabos!, estava verificando o ponto do que parecia ser uma lasanha no forno… mas o aroma nada tinha a ver com a iguaria italiana.

 _Não. Outra Vez._

– Olá, Linda – disse ele, anunciando sua presença um segundo antes de escorregar as mãos pelas doces curvas dos quadris de Bella. Precisava de um lembrete que justificasse porque ele teria de digerir a próxima atrocidade culinária. Uma espécie de incentivo.

Com as mãos espalmadas no quadril e na cintura de Bella, ele a observou fechar a porta do forno e começar a girar.

– Que tal meu beijo de boas-vindas… Argh!

Edward atirou a cabeça para trás quando se deparou com o rosto sorridente coberto com algum tipo de máscara com aparência de matéria orgânica em decomposição ressecada… sem mencionar o odor.

– Seu beijo? – Bella soltou uma risada, dando-lhe palmadas leves no peito e, em seguida, piscando, maliciosa, enquanto se afastava. – Desculpe por surpreendê-lo com essa máscara com aparência de vegetais em decomposição, mas eu a aplico toda semana – justificou ela, dando de ombros.

– Toda semana? – Deus! Não poderia nem imaginar ter de enfrentar aquele odor regularmente. Ousando olhar mais de perto, Edward se inclinou para a frente e escorregou o dedo ao longo da bochecha do rosto pegajoso.

– Que efeito tem isso?

Bella deu de ombros.

– Uh… bem, fecha seus poros. E remove as impurezas. Mantém a pele com uma aparência mais suave. Jovial. Mais saudável.

Hum. Metade do tempo em que estivera com Bella não a vira usar nenhum tipo de maquiagem e a achara _linda_ de qualquer jeito. A pele impecável, pontuada por graciosas sardas. Talvez fosse o efeito da máscara?

– Interessante. – E, gesticulando com a mão em frente ao próprio rosto, perguntou: – Que outros segredos de beleza devo esperar?

Edward nunca questionara nenhuma outra mulher com quem se relacionara sobre os misteriosos rituais femininos, mas também nunca tivera tal curiosidade. E, claro, nunca tivera uma relação tão íntima e pessoal com alguém.

Com os braços cruzados, Bella lhe lançou um olhar especulador.

– Depilação com cera – respondeu após um instante.

– É mesmo? – O olhar de Edward deslizou pelo corpo de curvas graciosas, a curiosidade sobre cada centímetro de pele macia aumentando.

Dessa vez, foi Bella a gesticular a mão em torno do próprio rosto, o sorriso desafiador a todo o vapor.

– Sim.

A princípio lhe pareceu confuso, mas logo Edward entendeu e empinou o queixo.

– É mesmo?

Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas delicadas.

– Por quê? Isso não o incomoda, certo?

Edward poderia ter julgado aquele olhar brincalhão, não fosse pelo brilho de aço nas profundezas azuis. O bom humor e a curiosidade divertida de Edward se dissiparam.

Aquilo era outro teste.

Havia passado três semanas, e ele não conseguira provar nada para Bella. Não fizera nenhum progresso em aliviar as preocupações que a atormentavam. E aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Minando os limites de sua natureza até o ponto em que algo teria de ceder. Mas não ele.

– Sei o que está fazendo.

Bella o encarou alarmada, preparando-se para o que vinha a seguir.

Boa ideia. Seria necessário, porque ele estava prestes a pôr um ponto final naqueles estratagemas.

Edward caminhou na direção dela, permitindo que a mente descascasse as camadas de defesa que Bella erguera entre ambos. A máscara, os testes, até ver apenas a mulher que lhe dirigira o olhar naquela primeira noite.

– Sei o que quero. - Bella havia se recostado à bancada, a respiração escapando pelos lábios de uma forma que incitava a parte mais primitiva de Edward. – E se está pensando que a ameaça de alguma máscara fedorenta ou o ritual não muito sexy de se depilar a cera irá me impedir de conseguir isto… – Ele lhe acariciou a orelha, afastando para trás algumas mechas de cabelos soltas naquele ponto e prosseguiu com a carícia pelo pescoço delicado. Em seguida, inclinou-se na direção dela e se permitiu um tom levemente rude na voz. – … está muito enganada. – Dois olhos azuis arregalados envoltos pela máscara verde pútrida o encararam. Disposto não só a sustentar o desafio de Bella, mas também estimulá-lo, ele se aproximou ainda mais, respirando apenas pela boca. – Quero meu beijo agora.

.

Muito bem. Aquilo não saíra exatamente como ela pretendera. Nem de longe. Ofegante e trêmula pelo desejo não saciado, a camiseta enrolada em um dos cotovelos, Bella baixou o olhar ao próprio corpo estendido no granito polido da ilha central da cozinha com absoluta descrença, enquanto Edward se retirava, impassível. _Assobiando para si mesmo!_ Como se tivesse experimentado uma espécie de vitória, em vez de ter rastejado para fora daquela bancada, coberto de repugnantes flocos de máscara de alga. A camisa feita sob medida sem metade dos botões e ostentando uma ereção que ameaçava arrebentar o zíper da braguilha.

 _Conseguira resistir a ele!_

Claro que levara algum tempo até que Bella voltasse a si. E provavelmente apenas porque, no meio da tempestade de paixão, ela tivesse aberto os olhos e se deparado com o reflexo de seu rosto verde no metal reluzente da tigela pendurada acima da bancada. Mas ainda assim, após algumas tentativas ofegantes, conseguira pronunciar o nome de Edward. E alguns minutos depois fora capaz até mesmo de desenroscar os tornozelos que enroscara na cintura dele e dizer "não".

Determinada. Mais ou menos.

Edward lhe capturara os lábios em um último e ardente beijo antes de… desmontar.

 _Assobiando. Aff!_

Então, aquela máscara revoltante que ela mal podia aguentar, mas que usava porque, apesar do odor desagradável, era extremamente eficiente, não fora o suficiente para fazer Edward desistir daquele jogo. Na verdade, ela não esperara que fosse. O homem com quem se casara não era fraco. Era motivado por seus objetivos. Não temia o confronto, fosse em face do trabalho duro ou de um pungente odor de pântano.

Bella engoliu em seco. Embora o desejasse, todas as vezes que se confrontava com a segurança tranquila e imperturbável, a lábia e olhar obstinado de Edward, não conseguia deter os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente. Aquele homem sabia influenciá-la, fazer todas as promessas certas e deixá-la se sentindo mais vulnerável do que antes. Edward não admitia nada que não estivesse alinhado com seu objetivo. Não respondia de nenhuma forma crível. Isso a aterrorizava. Porque, se recusando a enxergar quem ela de fato era e moderando todas as suas respostas, Edward também a estava impedindo de ver quem ele realmente era. Mas Bella não conseguia se forçar a desistir. Porque para cada defeito facilmente relevável havia centenas de exemplos de sinceridade. Momentos muito puros e intensos para não serem genuínos.

Deus! Tinha de tomar cuidado.

.

Bella não conseguia acreditar que chegara àquele ponto. Sabia que tipo de waffles Edward preferia. E isso não era o bastante. _Importava-se_ com os waffles que ele preferia. E, pior, passara os últimos dez minutos parada diante da porta aberta da seção de congelados para café da manhã, determinada a encontrar waffles ainda melhores, para que dessa forma fosse ela a preparar o melhor maldito waffle que ele jamais experimentara.

Oh, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Nada bom. E desconcertante, agora que parara para pensar. Tratava-se apenas de waffles, pelo amor de Deus!

Sentindo-se de repente em evidência, relanceou o olhar pelo corredor do supermercado, esperando encontrar uma multidão de bisbilhoteiros rindo e fazendo apostas sobre a marca pela qual optaria. Mas, em vez disso, seu foco captou uma massa de cachos grisalhos que encimavam um rosto que ela não vira durante as duas décadas que o envelheceram. A respiração lhe escapou pelos lábios em um sussurro gelado.

– Pete.

Bella pestanejou várias vezes e deu um passo à frente antes que fosse capaz de conter o impulso. Não poderia ser ele. Durante todos aqueles anos, nunca fora ele. Mas dessa vez… podia jurar que era Pete.

Com o coração martelando as costelas, Bella sentiu a bolha do riso lhe subir pelo peito. Deveria abraçá-lo? Apenas lhe dar um aperto de mão? Dizer que até mesmo naquele momento podia perceber o quanto sentira sua falta durante todos aqueles anos?

Pete deveria morar naquele bairro, embora, do jeito que ele adorava viajar, talvez estivesse apenas de passagem. De qualquer forma, estava a ponto de tocá-lo quando ele disse:

– Diga, broto, o que acha de chocolate com manteiga de amendoim e marshmallows?

Bella estacou, muito confusa para encontrar sentido nas palavras que ouvia. Porém, em seguida, ele lhe relanceou o olhar, soltou uma risada estrondosa de surpresa e recuou um passo rapidamente.

– Oh, Deus, perdoe-me, minha jovem. Por um instante, pensei que você era a minha filha. – Os olhos semicerraram nos cantos. – Tenho uma péssima mania de não prestar atenção com quem estou falando!

E então uma mulher em estágio avançado de gravidez virou para aquele corredor, acariciando a barriga com uma das mãos, enquanto verificava a lista de compras que segurava na outra.

– Nada de marshmallows papai, mas vou querer a manteiga de amendoim.

Pete anuiu e esticou a mão para pegar outra caixa na prateleira. Em seguida, atirou-a no carrinho e voltou um olhar expectante a Bella. Porque ela o estava encarando e Pete não tinha a menor ideia de quem se tratava. Claro que não poderia saber. Embora Pete estivesse bem conservado, doía-lhe o coração revê-lo. Ela era uma criança na última vez que vira o ex-padastro.

– Pete, sou Bella Swan. Quero dizer, não mais. Eu me casei. Agora sou Bella Cullen.

Um calor lhe subiu ao rosto ao perceber como era prazeroso dizer a Pete que se casara. Pensar que talvez pudesse apresentá-lo a Edward. Os dois simpatizariam um com o outro. Sabia que sim. Nunca pensara sobre o assunto até aquele instante, mas os dois tinham muita coisa em comum. Porém, os pensamentos ligeiros estacaram com um solavanco, e toda aquela energia feneceu quando linhas profundas vincaram a testa de Pete.

– Bella… _Swan_? – Pete olhou por sobre o ombro para a filha, parada a alguns centímetros de distância, com um sorriso simpático estampado no rosto. Em seguida, estalou os dedos, voltando a atenção outra vez a Bella. – Ah, do banco, na First?

.

* * *

 ** _Coitada da Bella, acho que o ex-padastro não se lembra dela..._**

 ** _O próximo capítulo já está pronto, e se eu conseguir 5 reviews eu volto com o próximo a tarde. O que acham?_**

 ** _Bjos._**

 ** _Nat Krauss ;)_**


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

 _ **.**_

Edward tinha de admitir que estivera procurando uma briga. Contornando a esquina, em direção à casa, sentiu a tensão concentrada nas costas e no pescoço. O tipo de pulsação acelerada que experimentava quando entrava em uma grande negociação. E o fato de seu organismo estar se predispondo ao conflito diante da expectativa de ver sua esposa apenas piorava as coisas. Não houve nenhum "teste" novo, mas o distanciamento emocional, os olhares defensivos e a especulação quando Bella pensava que ele não estava prestando atenção – às vezes, mesmo sabendo que ele estava vendo – haviam apenas aumentado.

Algo estava a caminho.

Porém, quando transpôs o portão de segurança, viu a garagem aberta, o carro de Bella estacionado e ela sentada atrás do volante. Um alerta silencioso começou a soar no fundo de sua mente enquanto ele desligava o motor e saía do carro. Toda aquela pulsação e disposição para o confronto se metamorfosearam em instinto protetor.

 _Algo não estava certo_.

Contornando o carro, ele se aproximou da janela de vidro e estacou diante da visão do rosto inundado de lágrimas e do olhar sombrio de Bella. E, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Edward viu algo além da mulher forte com quem se casara. Sob aquela carapaça de aço havia algo frágil. Algo que Bella não mostrava ao mundo, mas no momento, parada dentro do carro, não podia ocultar dele. Uma garra invisível lhe comprimiu o peito ao mesmo tempo que a primeira pergunta lhe martelou a mente.

 _Teria sido ele o culpado? Será que a_ _teria pressionado muito? Pedido_ _muito? Feito com que ela desabasse?_

Com o coração em disparada, Edward se forçou a bater no vidro em vez de arrancar a porta do carro para ter acesso a ela. Descobrir o que aconteceu, se a culpa era dele. Certificar-se de que Bella não estivesse ferida. Não fisicamente.

Bella se sobressaltou no banco quando ele abriu a porta. Os olhos azuis vasculharam o interior do carro antes de se focarem nele. E então os braços que segundos antes se encontravam flácidos no colo de Bella se ergueram para limpar as bochechas do rosto ao mesmo tempo que ela resmungava algum pedido de desculpas ao emergir do transe melancólico. Pousando uma das mãos no ombro delicado, Edward se agachou ao lado dela, em busca de alguma pista no rosto que a esposa tentava rapidamente limpar. Porém, à medida que os polegares escorregavam sob os olhos, mais lágrimas eram produzidas.

– O que está acontecendo, querida?

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo, engoliu em seco e, em seguida, baixou a cabeça.

– Sou tão boba. Desculpe. Não deveria estar assim. É que… encontrei alguém com quem convivi.

Os músculos de Edward se contraíram. Então, ele não era culpado por aquele choro. Um alívio imensurável o invadiu. Mas não foi nada comparado ao ultraje que experimentou pelo fato de outra pessoa ter feito aquilo com Bella. Alguém com quem ela convivera.

– Riley? – O idiota fugira e se casara com outra mulher quando estava fazendo planos com Bella. O mesmo que Edward acreditara não ser importante o suficiente para causar aquele tipo de tristeza. Teria o ex-namorado a capacidade de ferir o coração de Bella e ele não se dera conta disso? Estaria ele na Califórnia para tentar reconquistá-la?

Bella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, esforçando-se ao máximo para estampar um sorriso nos lábios incapazes de sustentá-lo.

– Não, o nome dele é Pete. E durante um ano, muito tempo atrás, foi meu pai.

Pai de Bella.

Edward não podia estar mais confuso. Sabia que Bella fora criada pela mãe, uma esposa serial, que não tinha uma ficha muito encantadora no que se referia a manter casamentos. Bella nunca comentara sobre nenhum dos homens com quem a mãe se casara, e ele ficara com a impressão de que nenhum deles fora importante em sua vida. Porém, agora se perguntava o quanto estivera enganado.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ele não se lembrou de mim. – Bella contraiu as feições e fechou os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, pestanejou rapidamente e sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse atirar aquela emoção pela janela. Queria parecer forte. E, diabos, ele a admirava por isso. Mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer, o sofrimento nos olhos, inconfundível.

Diabos! Edward vira aquele tipo de dor antes. Conhecia a ferida profunda da qual parecia germinar. E a temia. Bella era forte.

– Querida, sinto muito.

– Faz muito tempo. Não sei por que achei que ele se lembraria de mim, mas eu estava praticamente a ponto de envolvê-lo em um abra… – A voz de Bella falhou, e ela desviou o olhar.

Droga! Edward não podia suportar a forma como ela parecia vulnerável e perdida. Tinha de fazer algo. Apoiá-la de alguma forma. Segurando-lhe a mão, ele roçou o polegar sobre as juntas dos dedos delicados.

– Vamos entrar.

Bella anuiu, e ele se afastou para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Os olhos azuis se desviaram para a casa, e Edward se preparou para vê-la se erguer e se afastar. Recolher-se a um lugar em que ele não pudesse alcançá-la. Porém, Bella fechou os olhos e se recostou a ele, pressionando o rosto no centro do peito largo, não deixando alternativa a Edward senão lhe envolver os ombros trêmulos com os braços e a colar ao próprio corpo, observando com olhar incrédulo enquanto ela se apoiava totalmente nele.

Puxando-a o máximo possível para perto, ele recostou a lateral do rosto contra o topo da cabeça de Bella e lhe acariciou as costas.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Eu estou com você – prometeu ele, abalado com a profundidade do significado por trás das próprias palavras. Queria protegê-la de uma forma que nunca experimentara antes. E o fato de Bella desejar sua proteção e conforto, de conseguir aceitá-los, era extremamente gratificante.

– Eu lhe disse meu nome e ele não conseguiu ligá-lo a mim. Só quando mencionei o nome de minha mãe foi que ele fez a conexão. Mas foi tão… estranho.

Edward se apressou em levá-la para dentro da casa até o quarto que ocupavam, onde se deitaram, juntos, na cama, com a cabeça de Bella apoiada na curva de sua axila. Conversavam em tons sussurrados, observando as sombras do fim da tarde se moverem ao redor do cômodo à medida que a luz do ocaso fenecia e a noite silenciosa substituía a cacofonia do dia.

– Eles eram todos bons homens – sussurrou Bella em resposta à pergunta que ele acabara de lhe fazer. O hálito aquecendo o ponto abaixo do coração de Edward ainda úmido pelas lágrimas que ela derramara. – A questão era essa. Mamãe nunca se envolvia com idiotas dos quais queríamos nos livrar o mais rápido possível. Todos eram homens legais, que esperávamos que ficassem, embora no fundo eu soubesse que não permaneceriam. – Foram sete. – Sete com os quais ela se casou.

Isso significava que havia outros, com quem a mãe de Bella não se casara. Edward não podia imaginar como teria sido para uma menina ter uma porta giratória de figuras paternas se alternando em sua vida daquela forma, ou como a mãe dela fora capaz de permitir aquilo. Mas ele sabia tudo sobre mulheres que não conseguiam controlar os próprios corações… mesmo que para o bem de seus filhos. Ou de si mesmas. Ao menos a mãe de Bella fora resiliente o bastante para se recuperar. E seguir em frente.

– Quando ela trouxe Pete para nossa casa, eu mal falava com ele. Foi terrível, mas acho que não havia se passado nem dois meses desde que o último marido partira e eu não queria… me apegar, acho eu. Mas ele se mostrou incansável. Queria conquistar minha amizade… fazer tudo que pudesse para que aquela nova família desse certo. Por isso me contava piadas e histórias, levava-me para pescar. Conversava comigo escutando de fato o que eu tinha a dizer. Fazia com que eu me sentisse… especial. Como se eu não fosse apenas a criança que viera de brinde com a mulher com quem ele se casara. Era como se eu também fosse sua amiga. Pensando melhor agora, talvez fosse mais o caso de eu ser a desculpa perfeita para encontrar algo em comum com uma esposa com quem ele não tinha muitas afinidades. – Edward contraiu o braço com que lhe envolvia os ombros, dando-lhe o tempo que fosse necessário para que ela prosseguisse. – Quando ele partiu, pensei que seria… diferente. Pensei que voltaria para se despedir de mim. Talvez telefonar para me dizer que sentia saudades ou que sentia muito por ter partido. Mas Pete não fez nada disso, e eu pensei que fosse por causa das regras de minha mãe sobre cortar os laços. Mas, ainda assim, pelo fato de ele ter dito que me amava, continuei aguardando, esperançosa. E talvez nunca tenha deixado de esperar, porque quando o vi no supermercado esta tarde fiquei tão… Oh, Deus, Edward, fui tão tola.

– Não. Não foi.

O fato de ela pensar assim… Ele amaldiçoou Pete e a mãe de Bella pelo que a fizeram passar. Por negligenciarem o impacto que suas ações descuidadas teriam. Aquele homem dissera a Bella que a amava. Fizera-a acreditar naquele sentimento e depois partira. Uma criança, cujo delicado coração era ferido constantemente. E o pior: o que mais fazia fervilhar o sangue de Edward era a certeza de que, em grande parte, tinha com Renné Swan e com sua horda de homens desleais um débito de gratidão. Se as repetidas decepções que ela e seus maridos causaram não tivessem destruído a capacidade de Bella em acreditar no amor a ponto de se render a tal sentimento, ela nunca teria concordado com a sociedade que havia lhe proposto.

Bella teria encontrado alguém, anos atrás, para amá-la da forma que merecia e os dois estariam casados com meia dúzia de filhos. Podia não ser capaz de lhe dar um romance de contos de fada, com amor eterno, mas se certificaria de que ela tivesse tudo mais. Seria constante. Um homem com quem Bella poderia contar. Passariam por aquele período de experiência, e o tempo se encarregaria de lhe mostrar. Bella veria com os próprios olhos.

.

Bella despertou com um ofego, arregalando os olhos, enquanto se sentava ereta na cama. Em seguida, escaneou a cama vazia e o quarto ao seu redor. Tentava se agarrar à realidade do momento, mesmo com o pesadelo do qual fugira ainda lhe assombrando a mente.

 _._

 _Ela estivera fugindo, perdida em um_ _tipo de nevoeiro que apenas o mundo_

 _dos sonhos era capaz de conjurar._ _Procurando por Edward, sabendo que_

 _aquilo era um erro, mas incapaz de se_ _conter_.

 _E então, ele estava lá. Envolvendo-a_ _nos braços, a voz sussurrada indistinta_

 _tendo o efeito de um confuso consolo_ _aos seus ouvidos._

 _Ao erguer o olhar para encará-lo e_ _perguntar o que ele estava dizendo,_

 _deparou-se com o rosto de Pete falando_ _com a voz de Edward._

– _Não se preocupe. Eu a_ _conquistarei._

 _Desesperada, ela olhou ao redor,_ _encontrando Edward mais uma vez do_

 _outro lado de um precipício, e gritou o_ _nome dele._

 _Edward sorriu, as linhas que lhe_ _vincavam os cantos dos olhos se_

 _aprofundando, enquanto ela o_ _observava. – Não me lembro de você._

 _._

Atirando as cobertas para o lado, Bella afastou o pesadelo para o fundo do cérebro, dizendo a si mesma que era apenas sua mente processando o caos que fora o dia anterior. Porém, em vez de se dissipar, o pânico que experimentara no pesadelo estava aumentando. Precisava encontrar Edward. Precisava…

– Ei, você está acordada.

Bella girou na direção da porta, onde ele estacara naquela mesma posição relaxada com o braço pendendo da parte superior do batente da porta. O jeans e a camiseta fina a tentavam com vislumbres do corpo musculoso escondido sob o tecido. Mas foi o meio sorriso elusivo que a deteve, fazendo-a sentir a perda iminente bem no centro do peito. Bella engoliu em seco, observando a postura tranquila de Edward enrijecer e o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios, levando consigo todo o calor que se refletia nos olhos verdes.

– Não. – A voz grave de Edward soou dura.

– Sinto muito. – Retorcendo as mãos, Bella deu um passo hesitante na direção dele. – Não posso fazer isso.

– Bobagem – retrucou Edward, a centelha de raiva inflamando tão completamente o ultraje que sentia, que era como se o pavio sempre estivesse preparado, esperando ser aceso. – Nem ao menos tentou!

– Isso não é verdade. Tentei. Há um mês venho tentando. Mas é inútil. Não estou conseguindo me adaptar a uma vida que sinto que não posso manter. Eu não… – Ela se calou, desviando o rosto do olhar acusatório de Edward.

Deus! Não queria que ele a olhasse daquela forma… não queria merecer aquilo.

– Você não, o quê? Se esse é o fim, então sejamos diretos. Diga.

Com os punhos cerrados nas laterais do corpo, Bella lutou contra a dor que se agigantava em seu peito e fez o que ele pediu.

– Não confio em você.

– Claro que não. Tenho sido sincero, direto e verdadeiro com você desde o início. – Edward se desencostou da porta, escorregando uma das mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto bruto. – Eu também não confiaria em mim.

Desesperada, Bella o observou caminhar como um animal enjaulado de uma extremidade do quarto à outra, a ofensa que ele parecia sentir a açoitando como um furacão.

– O problema não é você – afirmou ela. – Sou eu.

Dirigindo-lhe um olhar condenatório, ele deixou escapar um suspiro áspero.

– Então é isso? Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

– Não. – Edward já fizera muito. Fora muito perfeito. Demasiado perfeito para ela acreditar que ele fosse real.

Edward cruzou os braços e baixou o olhar para encará-la.

– Você nunca quis ser convencida. Desde o início, procurou por qualquer desculpa cabível para se afastar antes de ter de arriscar… qualquer coisa.

O queixo de Bella despencou. Aquilo não era verdade. Ela apenas… ela… De repente se viu irritada. Muito irritada. Consigo mesma. Com Edward. Com Pete, com a mãe e com todos os acontecimentos que a levaram à aquele terrível momento.

– Como posso arriscar tudo com alguém que não é real?!

– A que diabos está se referindo?

– Você não reage a nada! Não fica furioso. Não se mostra frustrado. Não importa o que eu faça com você, o que lhe diga, é como se seu único foco fosse a linha de chegada. Garantir uma esposa e o resto não interessa. Nunca vi nenhuma faceta sua, a não ser uma calma imperturbável e um charme encantador. Sempre se mostra tão sensato. Nunca abre mão da abordagem racional. Tem sempre a solução _perfeita_ para qualquer problema. E é impossível acreditar nisso porque ninguém é tão perfeito assim. É por isso que não consigo confiar em você. E por que tenho de partir!

.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

 _ **.**_

Edward baixou o olhar à esposa, absorvendo aquela última revelação. Durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos, vinha prometendo lhe dar tudo que possuía… _mas nada seria_ _suficiente._

Pensara que nada poderia ser pior do que a sensação impotente do fracasso e da inadequação que marcara os primeiros treze anos de sua vida. Quando nenhuma nota excelente, dente perdido ou objetivo atingido era suficiente para dissipar o sofrimento dos olhos da mãe… não quando cada importante estágio alcançado suscitava recordações de um homem que estava perdendo aquilo tudo. Quando a dependência de Edward e sua própria existência não tinham importância suficiente para competir com o frasco de calmantes que ela ingeria para mitigar o sofrimento. Mas agora a consciência de que simplesmente trocara uma mulher assolada por uma dor que ele não conseguia abrandar por outra com uma dúvida que ele não era capaz de mitigar… _Droga!_ , o que ele estava fazendo? Que tipo de caos psíquico o fazia voltar àquela posição torturante… quando passara toda sua vida adulta lutando para evitá-la?

Deveria deixá-la partir. Porém, pensou na expressão desolada nos olhos de Bella, na noite anterior.

Naquele instante, em que tivera certeza de que ela lhe viraria as costas, sentiu-a colada ao seu corpo, chorando contra seu peito. Desfrutando do conforto que ele lhe oferecia. De sua força. Para acordar na manhã seguinte, decidida a partir.

Para o diabo com aquilo.

– Quer ver uma reação? Deseja algo real? – Edward se aproximou com passos lentos, permitindo que a raiva emanasse dele em ondas. – Estou furioso. Porém, não fiquei assim porque minha esposa me fez um jantar. Na verdade, por nenhuma dessas bobagens triviais que tem feito. Porque, sinceramente, em minha escala de significância, esse tipo de coisa nem ao menos pontua. O que me faz fervilhar de raiva, o que me deixa realmente muito _irritado,_ é saber que a mulher que julguei tão forte, com quem decidi me casar no mesmo instante… na realidade é uma _fraca_ que foge de desafios, uma _covarde_ demasiado temerosa para sequer tentar, uma _mentirosa_ que faz promessas que não irá cumprir e uma _cínica_ , muito amarga para acreditar no que está bem diante de seus olhos. Isso é real o suficiente para você?

Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram em um ofego, os olhos pestanejando repetidas vezes, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que acabara de presenciar. No que ele dissera.

– Você está enganado. – Bella conseguiu dizer em um quase sussurro.

Edward fez que não com a cabeça, desejando estar.

– Acho que não. Mas lhe direi com quem estou… enlouquecido como o diabo. _Com você_. Neste momento. Mais enraivecido do que jamais estive com nenhuma outra mulher com quem me relacionei. Mas… e essa é a parte importante, querida, portanto escute com atenção. Não sou eu que estou pronto para partir. Sou aquele que a está estimulando a lutar. A atirar as luvas ao chão, pôr o dedo em meu rosto e provar que estou errado. Quero que fique porque o que poderíamos ter, justifica a luta para conseguir. E se isso não for _real_ o suficiente, droga, quero que fique por isto também… – Agarrando-lhe os ombros, ele a puxou para um beijo ousado e incinerador. Porém, breve. Não satisfez a mais básica das exigências. E, quando Edward interrompeu o beijo, a raiva ainda correndo como lava em suas veias sustentou-lhe o olhar, desafiando a próxima reação de Bella.

Encarando-o através da atmosfera eletrizada pela tensão, a expressão confusa, ela deixou as mãos descansarem no peito e no abdome de Edward.

– Está mesmo furioso.

– Fervendo – assegurou ele, não apenas tentando envolvê-la com sua lábia, mas sendo totalmente sincero.

– E você ainda me quer. – Os dedos magros se fecharam contra o tecido da camiseta que ele usava. – A nós. – As pupilas de Bella se dilataram, a respiração escapando por seus lábios para formar um sussurro. – Isto.

Labaredas de fogo lambiam todo o espaço entre eles, queimando a resistência de Edward até que nada sobrasse, exceto a mais profunda verdade que estivera no centro daquilo tudo desde o início.

– Além do racional ou sensato.

E então havia apenas a forte pressão de um corpo contra o outro. Os lábios de Bella esmagados contra os dele. As mãos delicadas lutando para galgar altura e se enterrar nos cabelos escuros e espessos ao mesmo tempo que ele a empurrava contra a parede, enroscando as pernas sedosas em torno de seus quadris.

Aquele era o beijo que trocaram naquela primeira noite. A realidade, a resposta faminta, arrasadora, que fazia o sangue de Edward ferver e o tornava capaz de caminhar sobre carvão em brasa para obtê-la.

 _Aquela era a mulher com quem se_ _casara_.

Sem interromper o contato dos lábios de ambos, Bella disse o que ele estivera ansiando ouvir.

– Não sou covarde nem mentirosa.

O doce sabor daquela objeção se espalhou pela língua de Edward, cuja resposta foi uma ordem gutural.

– Prove.

Outro beijo. Dessa vez, a língua de Bella atritou contra a dele, macia, úmida e tão ávida, que elevou o desejo que os consumia a um ponto insuportável. As mãos frenéticas desceram pelas costas largas de Edward, fechando-se em torno do algodão da camiseta e a puxando para cima, ao passo que ele a mantinha colada à parede ao mesmo tempo que puxava a camiseta enrolada pela cabeça.

Precipitando-se para o beijo do qual não conseguia se saciar, estacou diante da barreira dos dedos delicados de Bella entre os lábios de ambos. Baixando-os de modo que só restasse aquele esparso centímetro e meio entre os dois, ela voltou a falar.

– Não sou uma fraca.

Edward lhe envolveu a nuca com uma das mãos e lhe imobilizou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

– Então fique. Fique e nos dê a chance que merecemos.

Os braços delgados se fecharam atrás do pescoço largo.

– Desculpe – sussurrou ela em um tom ofegante contra a orelha de Edward. – Tem razão quanto ao que eu estive fazendo. Focando-me no que poderia dar errado em vez de apreciar o que está dando certo. Pensei que se conseguisse lhe mostrar o pior de mim… – Ela se calou, com um movimento negativo de cabeça, antes de lhe dirigir um olhar suplicante. – Estive tentando ser esperta, mas tudo que consegui foi ser estúpida e medrosa.

As mãos longas se moveram para a cintura de Bella, segurando-a com força, como se ela já não o estivesse segurando. Como se não conseguisse acreditar… Bella estava de fato lutando por eles.

– Diga-me o que você quer. – Ele poderia lhe dar. O que Bella precisasse. Qualquer coisa.

Os olhos azuis, arregalados, francos e intensos, procuraram os dele e escureceram ao se fixarem nos lábios de Edward, detendo-se lá por um agonizante segundo.

– Quero você.

A cabeça de Bella pendeu para o lado enquanto ele lhe devorava o pescoço. A boca se movia com uma intensidade carnal da qual ele se protegera durante todos os contatos prévios que tiveram. Durante todo aquele tempo, Bella estivera certa de que ele a seduzia com todo o seu potencial quando na verdade Edward estava se refreando. Àquilo…ela nunca teria sido capaz de resistir.

De pé, ao lado da cama, usando apenas a calcinha e Edward aquela cueca sexy que a fazia salivar, Bella estremeceu com a sensação inebriante que experimentava ao escorregar as mãos sobre os músculos do peito nu. Os contornos rígidos do abdome definido, retesando sob as pontas de seus dedos. O corpo de Edward era tão perfeito, que a deixava em dúvida sobre onde tocá-lo primeiro, o que saborear.

 _Todo ele_.

Era aquilo que desejava. O que precisava.

– Vou fazer amor com você… – As palmas das mãos longas exploravam as linhas de seu corpo, deixando uma trilha de fricção quente por onde passavam. – Com as minhas mãos… – Deus! O toque daquele homem era extasiante. – Com minha boca… – Os lábios quentes se fecharam sobre a depressão sensível da clavícula de Bella, a sucção suave a fazendo gemer e se contorcer.

– Por favor.

– Com meu corpo…

E então ele a guiou na direção da cama. A rigidez do peito largo encontrou os seios macios em um beijo provocante de pele contra pele antes de pairar sobre ela. A boca experiente traçou um caminho de fogo e desejo desde o pescoço delicado até um dos seios de Bella.

– Tão linda – murmurou ele, os lábios roçando de leve o mamilo enrijecido, antes de circundá-lo lentamente com a ponta da língua e rumar para baixo. Sobre as costelas de Bella. Em torno da minúscula depressão do umbigo. Pela saliência do osso ilíaco. E, em seguida, ao longo da borda rendada da calcinha.

Bella observava todo aquele percurso, cativa da visão daquele homem estonteante desfrutando de seu corpo sem restrições. As mãos fortes vagando por seus quadris, joelhos, panturrilhas, tocando-a com reverência, como se quisesse cobrir cada centímetro de pele. Com os dedos longos escorregando em torno de seus tornozelos e perfazendo o caminho de volta, Bella só percebeu a mudança estratégica dos braços musculosos da parte externa de sua perna para a interna quando as mãos exploradoras se encontravam em seus joelhos. Ela observou os joelhos sendo afastados enquanto Edward a abria para receber os beijos que depositava no "V" rendado no centro da calcinha, provocando-a através do tecido com o hálito quente e a pressão firme dos lábios.

– Oh, Deus, Edward – gemeu ela, sentindo o estímulo da língua ousada contra a proteção tênue que lhe cobria a intimidade.

Roçando os lábios para cima e para baixo ao longo do tecido úmido da calcinha, ele gemeu.

– Adoro quando você acerta o meu nome.

Bella cedeu a uma risada ofegante diante daquelas palavras, mas perdeu a linha de pensamento com a próxima investida da língua de Edward.

Um desejo avassalador crescia em seu baixo-ventre, uma tensão sem limites. Enterrando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e espessos, Bella tentou lhe

puxar a cabeça para cima.

– Quero…

Edward lhe segurou os punhos e os guiou para a posição prévia, acima da cabeça de Bella, mantendo-os lá por um instante. O gesto ordenava que ficasse imóvel, mais do que as palavras teriam sido capazes. Os dedos longos se engancharam no elástico da calcinha minúscula para baixá-la pelos quadris e pernas de Bella. Os olhos castanhos, ainda mais escurecidos pelo desejo e brilhando pela determinação, estavam mesmerizados quando encontraram os dela.

– Vou beijá-la desta forma, querida… como desejei desde o início. Longa, lenta e profundamente… – acrescentou ele. A ameaça sensual refletida naquele sorriso pecaminoso produzia um efeito que os dedos não conseguiram. Em seguida, com um olhar tão dissoluto que a fez estremecer, ele acrescentou: – Exatamente assim…

– Edward! – Ela ofegou quando se submeteu à primeira investida aveludada da língua experiente. Mas a única resposta que conseguiu foi outra investida. As mãos pequenas voaram para os cabelos de Edward, espalmando-se, em seguida, nos ombros largos, apertando-os, desesperada, sob o efeito do mais extraordinário beijo íntimo que jamais experimentara.

Era perfeito. Espetacular. Bella sentia o corpo em chamas sob as investidas lentas, os movimentos circulares e lânguidos da língua que lhe explorava a feminilidade. E então ele a estava tocando ao mesmo tempo. Circundou-lhe a abertura com o dedo, antes de penetrá-la com um movimento lento e firme, enquanto o beijo se concentrava no ponto mais sensível da intimidade de Bella.

– Oh, Deus! – gritou ela, sentindo-o dentro e fora de seu corpo. Fazia tanto tempo que não desfrutava de nenhuma intimidade com um homem, mas nunca fora daquela forma. O desejo abrasador espiralou em seu vente. Cada investida do polegar de Edward intensificava a sensação até que os quadris de Bella arquearam para encontrar o ritmo que ele imprimia, o prazer se agigantando. A respiração de Bella saía em arquejos agonizantes. Estava quase lá. Cravando os dentes no lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar, ela fechou os punhos em torno da manta sob seu corpo.

– Libere-se, Bella. Quero ouvi-la.

Mais uma investida deliberada da língua no centro de sua feminilidade a levou a espiralar em torno de um desejo tão primitivo e a fez duvidar se poderia suportar o prazer tão avassalador que a carícia erótica produzia. Gritos desesperados de desejo lhe escapavam pelos lábios, ecoavam contra as paredes do quarto e os inundavam.

Libertar-se daquela forma com Edward era tão delicioso, tão intenso. Tão melhor do que ela jamais sonhara ser possível. A tensão sexual que crescia dentro dela lhe tocava todas as células do corpo, roçava contra os confinamentos de sua estrutura e lhe estimulava lugares que Bella nunca esperara que aquele ato fosse alcançar. Lugares muito profundos, mais sensíveis e totalmente secretos para um homem encontrar. Lugares cuja existência até mesmo ela desconhecia.

Bella sentia a cabeça explodir. Os sons que lhe escapavam da garganta soavam como súplicas incoerentes. E então Edward fechou os lábios contra aquele ponto sensível e o sugou de leve. Por trás dos olhos de Bella, uma explosão estelar a estilhaçou. A mente esvaziou, e o corpo estremeceu com fortes espasmos sob o toque de Edward. As coxas comprimiram os ombros largos enquanto ela se submetia a uma onda após outra de êxtase. Aquilo parecia interminável. Uma satisfação que nunca antes experimentara. Um ato de amor que nunca tivera. E ainda assim não era o suficiente. O corpo, embora saciado de prazer, continuava a zunir com o desejo sexual. Tudo dentro dela a empurrava na direção do homem que desafiava qualquer lógica.

Esticando a mão, ela envolveu a mandíbula de Edward quando ele se inclinou na direção dela, deslizando as mãos firmes sob suas nádegas, erguendo-a e a posicionando no centro da cama. Um instante depois, ele estava colocando um preservativo. Em seguida, acomodou-se entre as coxas macias antes de penetrá-la lentamente.

Ofegando diante da sensação de estiramento que a potente ereção provocava, Bella se agarrou aos ombros largos. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Edward recuou os quadris e voltou a investir, imprimindo um ritmo que lhe permitia se afundar cada vez mais naquele casulo quente, úmido e aconchegante até que estivesse totalmente enterrado dentro dela, unindo-os completamente da forma mais íntima que dois corpos poderiam estar.

Buscando-lhe o olhar, Edward determinou: – Nada de se conter, Bella. Isso serve para os dois. Eu quero tudo.

Tão preenchida que mal conseguia respirar, ela ofegou a única palavra que ecoava em seu coração.

– Qualquer coisa.

A boca de Edward capturou a dela com um beijo ardente antes de recuar.

– Tudo, Bella.

.

Bella abriu os olhos para se deparar com uma longa mão masculina engolfando a dela, próximo ao seu rosto. Músculos rígidos e uma força potente lhe aqueciam as costas e se entrelaçavam em seus membros enquanto uma respiração ritmada lhe acariciava a pele dos ombros.

Era como estar no céu. E ela quase jogara aquilo tudo fora.

O braço pesado atirado sobre a lateral de seu corpo se contraiu, alertando-a de que Edward havia acordado. Girando o rosto para encará-lo, Bella foi atingida pelo impacto da intimidade das duas cabeças dividindo um único travesseiro enquanto o sol do fim da manhã banhava a cama.

– Ainda está com raiva de mim? – perguntou ela com o olhar fixo na perfeição simétrica do rosto do marido.

Edward rolou para se deitar de costas, mas manteve a cabeça virada na direção dela, de modo que Bella pôde ver aquele meio-sorriso decretar a resposta.

– Não. Não sou rancoroso. E nem um lutador ferrenho. Se quer mesmo saber, essa é a primeira vez que lutei por uma mulher.

– Primeira vez? – perguntou ela, indecisa do que fazer com aquela revelação. – É tão despreocupado assim?

Edward desviou o olhar ao teto.

– Sim e não. – E voltando a encará-la, esclareceu: – É verdade que as coisas pequenas não me incomodam. Quero dizer, há coisas com as quais devemos nos preocupar e outras que não têm muita importância. Mas antes de você… nunca investi em um relacionamento assim.

– É tão diferente assim conosco?

– Sim. E quanto a você… ainda temerosa?

Foi a vez de Bella desviar o olhar para o teto.

– Sim. Mas você vale o risco.

Puxando a mão delicada para pousá-la sobre o peito, Edward brincou com a aliança que ela usava por um instante. A expressão do belo rosto másculo deixava claro que havia mais em sua mente. Talvez algo que não fosse fácil colocar em palavras.

Edward franziu a testa, e o foco na aliança se intensificou, como se observar a joia funcionasse como uma âncora contra os próprios pensamentos. E então, após um instante, limpou a garganta.

– Eu entendi. O que a assusta neste relacionamento. Nós. Eu. Não quer investir confiança em um cara como aqueles com quem sua mãe se casava. Que lhe fará promessas e depois se afastará. Não quer _s_ e submeter àquele sofrimento outra vez. E o fato de estar confiando em mim… Bella, eu prometo, nunca a decepcionarei.

– Eu sei – sussurrou ela, sentindo a tensão crescente de Edward, mas não conseguindo captar a causa. – O que está acontecendo?

Mais uma vez, Edward limpou a garganta e, em seguida, girou na direção dela. Os olhos verdes se abriram dolorosamente para ela.

– Quero que saiba que eu entendo o que você passou, porque sei como é ser negligenciado. Sei como é se permitir precisar de alguém e ver essa pessoa se afastar.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa, e Bella se perguntou se ele prosseguiria. Por fim, não conseguiu aguentar mais.

– Por quê?

– Acho… eu acho que lhe contei sobre minha mãe – começou ele.

O coração de Bella começou a martelar as costelas.

– Ela morreu quando você era garoto.

Edward anuiu.

– O que não lhe contei… o que não contei… a ninguém é que ela se suicidou.

Bella se sentou na cama, enfiando os joelhos embaixo do corpo ao mesmo tempo que espalmava uma das mãos sobre o peito largo.

– Oh, sinto muito. Muito mesmo!

Edward lhe deu palmadas leves na mão, anuiu em um gesto de agradecimento e a puxou outra vez contra o peito.

– Obrigado, querida. Ela viveu infeliz por um longo tempo. E, por fim, não conseguiu suportar.

– Mas você era um menino de apenas 13 anos.

Bella sentiu um nó no peito. De repente, muitas peças se encaixaram no quebra-cabeça. O laço de Edward com Emmett. O ressentimento contra um homem que não merecia o título de "pai". Por que motivo ele entendia sua dificuldade em confiar. Havia muitas formas de abandono. E seu marido havia vivenciado uma das piores.

– Levei muito tempo para superar isso. E, como disse, evito falar sobre esse assunto. Mas você está depositando sua confiança em mim. Acreditando em mim. Portanto, merece saber que eu compreendo o que isso significa para você.

Com o nó na garganta cada vez mais apertado, Bella anuiu contra o peito musculoso. Edward estava se referindo à confiança que ela depositara nele, mas naquele momento o que lhe chamava a atenção era a confiança que ele acabara de depositar nela.

E ela faria por merecê-la.

.

* * *

 ** _Estão gostando? Deixem seus comentários._**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

 _ **.**_

O Jato quente do chuveiro lhe açoitava o rosto enquanto que com as mãos espalmadas contra a parede de mármore, Edward tentava retirar os pensamentos de baixo do edredom e da ninfa sexy que deixara na cama. Cinco horas era muito cedo para acordá-la com o tipo de beijo que tinha em mente. Principalmente quando ela o acordara por volta de duas horas da manhã com uma versão personalizada daquele que tinha em mente.

Deus o ajudasse, ela era incrível!

Melhor ainda, _insaciável_.

E o nível de compatibilidade entre os dois era fora do comum quando não diluído pela vodca de baunilha e livre das dúvidas que Bella conseguira pôr de lado durante aquela semana. Superava qualquer expectativa.

Edward já havia percebido o quanto ela era sagaz. Ficara impressionado com a habilidade de Bella em discutir de maneira inteligente qualquer tópico que fosse levantado, acrescentando seu ponto de vista e encontrando o lado humorístico da situação. Mas agora que ela estava mais relaxada em relação ao período de experiência, fora capaz de se abrir… e aquele cérebro dela o deixava perplexo.

Bella o fazia desejar mais do que havia imaginado que poderia em relação a uma esposa. E por ela ser quem era e como era, Edward sabia que poderia relaxar e desfrutar… sem se preocupar em guiá-la.

Porque sua doce, perspicaz e sensual esposa tinha as mesmas limitações que ele. E nenhum deles se apaixonara. Nenhum dos dois desejava mais do que existia entre ambos.

Está bem. Aquela não era a verdade absoluta. Ele queria mais.

Queria deixar aquele período de experiência para trás, bem como mitigar quaisquer dúvidas residuais que impedissem Bella de desejar o mesmo. Queria que ela engravidasse. O pensamento em si o fez gemer. O ventre de Bella crescendo e se abaulando com um filho dele. Tão excitante!

Está bem, a porção DNA daquela fusão e aquisição teria de esperar, mas o resto…

Com a água escorrendo pelo rosto, Edward dirigiu um olhar ao quarto que dividiam. Ela o acordara primeiro. De acordo com suas regras, pagar na mesma moeda fazia parte do jogo limpo. A mão estava girando a torneira quando lembrou que Bella tinha de trabalhar naquele dia. Ao menos um deles poderia desfrutar de mais três horas de sono.

Uma lufada de ar frio penetrou a nuvem de vapor no instante em que os braços magros de Bella se fecharam em torno de sua cintura, e os seios quentes com os mamilos enrijecidos lhe pressionaram as costas.

– Bom dia, Sr. Cullen – murmurou ela, calando-se apenas enquanto escorregava a língua ao longo da espinha de Edward. – Pensou que iria escapar daqui sem meu beijo de bom-dia?

Edward girou, envolvendo-a nos braços de modo que a água a inundasse também.

Bella se encontrava amarfanhada pelo sono, sexy e macia. A pele exposta e úmida era tão tentadora, que ele se perguntou se seria capaz de resistir.

– Sem chances. – Mergulhando em um beijo lento e profundo, Edward sentiu o corpo enrijecer e a mente apagar tudo que não fossem as formas criativas com que poderia levá-la a sussurrar seu nome durante a próxima hora. O trabalho poderia esperar.

.

– Uma noite em Las Vegas? E vocês tiveram certeza? – Soou a pergunta extasiada de Alice Witlock. Os olhos brilhantes se alternavam entre Bella e Edward.

Em quase seis semanas de casamento baseado, ao menos em parte, no desejo de Edward de ter à mão uma esposa angariadora de fundos para contrabalançar a vida social com seus negócios, aquela era a primeira noite que passavam em companhia de outras pessoas. O jantar íntimo fora encaixado na brecha que surgira antes da viagem de Edward para Ontário e o iminente prazo final do trabalho de Bella. Estavam em companhia de Jasper e Alice Witlock. Um casal de meia-idade que tratava Edward e Bella mais como parentes do que como um sócio de longa data e a esposa a tiracolo enquanto fechavam um negócio.

Bella entreabriu os lábios para responder, disposta a fornecer uma versão mais asseada de como se conheceram… ao menos como lhe fora contada… quando Edward se adiantou com um meio-sorriso tolo estampado no rosto.

– Nenhum de nós estava à procura de romance, mas acabamos conversando por muito tempo. Uma coisa levou a outra e… bem… aqui estamos. – Edward se inclinou para a frente, com um braço atirado sobre o espaldar da cadeira da esposa em um tipo de postura possessiva e confortável que fez borboletas baterem asas no estômago de Bella.

– Jasper está de prova que quando uma oportunidade espetacular como essa se apresenta, não costumo me arriscar a perdê-la. Não queria perder Bella de vista até garantir um encontro para o resto de nossas vidas.

A mão de Alice flutuou na direção do peito, suspirando diante do romantismo daquilo tudo.

Jasper trocou um olhar divertido com Edward, resmungando algo em tom alto e claro sobre ter entendido e prometendo analisar os números que Edward lhe enviaria no dia seguinte. O jantar se prolongou por mais algumas horas, a conversação fácil e animada. Bella percebeu que Edward respeitava o homem mais velho e apreciava sua companhia. As risadas em torno da mesa soavam genuínas e calorosas, e, no final da noite, Bella sentia como se tivesse ganhado dois amigos.

Amigos que esperava manter para o resto da vida, porque era exatamente esse tempo que pretendia desfrutar com Edward. O que desejava. O que agradecia à sorte por lhe dado uma segunda chance de ter. Baixar as defesas fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que jamais fizera. Porém, forçada a aceitar o que aqueles temores estavam fazendo com ela, viu-se estimulada a tentar. E quando Edward a instigou a soltar a confiança que ela mantinha presa com punho de ferro… abrir mão dela fora incrível. Algo extraordinário e viciante. Uma libertação que nunca se permitira experimentar verdadeiramente antes. E se sentia… livre. Segura. Era como se os contos de fadas pudessem acontecer de forma que ela não imaginava existir. E aquele era dela.

Enquanto os homens buscavam seus agasalhos, Alice segurou as mãos de Bella nas dela, apertando-as de maneira afetuosa.

– Não imagina o quanto ficamos felizes por Edward tê-la encontrado. Ele teve uma infância difícil com aquele pai e merece a felicidade que obviamente estão vivendo.

– Obrigada, Alice.

A mulher mais velha fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – E pensar no quanto estiveram perto de não chegarem a se conhecer...

A cabeça de Bella se inclinou para o lado. Ela e Edward haviam concordado em não contar a parte daquela "história de amor" em que ela acordara com amnésia alcoólica e tentara se afastar, portanto não sabia exatamente a que Alice estava se referindo.

– Devido à pequena margem de oportunidades desse tipo em Las Vegas?

O sorriso nos lábios de Alice vacilou, o olhar se voltando na direção de Edward e tornando a se fixar em Bella. Algo muito sutil antes de um sorriso menos sincero e menos confortador substituir o anterior.

– Claro. – Puxando-a para um abraço, a mulher mais velha sussurrou: – Nunca o vi olhar para nenhuma outra mulher como olha para você. Pode ter certeza de que você é especial.

Dessa vez, foi Bella a franzir a testa. A mente zunia com aquele instante de hesitação de Alice e com as palavras que fizeram disparar alarmes silenciosos no fundo de sua mente. Estava sendo paranoica. Procurando problemas inexistentes por trás de palavras que haviam sido ditas apenas para tranquilizá-la. Portanto, optou por responder com uma verdade absoluta.

– Edward me faz sentir assim.

E então Jasper envolveu os ombros da esposa com o casaco. Seguiram-se as despedidas e promessas para um outro jantar, e a noite com os amigos chegou ao fim. Mas bastou um olhar a Edward e ao meio-sorriso que ela não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em interpretar para saber que, para eles, a noite estava apenas começando.

.

Edward fechou a porta do quarto do hotel e, atirando os sapatos para o lado, deixou-se afundar nas almofadas nada acolhedoras do sofá com um gemido.

Agora era oficial. Bella o estragara completamente.

Viciara-se nas relaxantes conversas noturnas na companhia de uma mulher cuja mente o mantinha estimulado e ansioso por mais. E agora, pela primeira vez durante todo o tempo em que as viagens de negócios fizeram parte de sua vida, encontrava-se totalmente ciente do que estava perdendo em casa. E aquilo era desagradável.

Sim, ainda sentia prazer nas negociações, na agressividade do mundo dos negócios, na busca de seus objetivos, mas ao final de cada dia… algo estava faltando.

.

Com os olhos colados no monitor à sua frente, Bella tentou se focar na última linha de código. Porém, algo em seu íntimo a empacou, fincando um calcanhar mental no solo de sua concentração. Precisava de um intervalo. E de comer alguma coisa.

O tilintar e chacoalhar das moedas escorrendo por uma máquina caça-níqueis, que fora o toque da última mensagem de texto de Edward, lhe fez os lábios se curvarem em um sorriso e a letargia que pesava em seus ombros evaporar.

 ** _23:37 EDWARD: Está acordada?_**

Deliciada, Bella respondeu perguntando como foram as reuniões. Sentia uma saudade imensa do marido. Não importava o quanto dissesse e si mesma para colocar rédeas naquele sentimento, não conseguia se conter. E agora…

A campainha da porta da frente tocou. Estaria ele de volta? Para surpreendê-la?

Bella se precipitou pela escada, esperando encontrar Edward a aguardando. Porém, quando chegou ao andar térreo, seu telefone tocou outra vez. Atendendo a ligação, ela escancarou a porta e sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota no peito.

– Oh, meu Deus, eu o amo. – Ela ofegou, piscando para dispersar as lágrimas.

O entregador da pizzaria anuiu. – Na verdade, costumo ouvir muito isso madame.

Divertido, Edward perguntou do outro lado da linha.

– Vocês dois precisam de algum tempo sozinhos ou está pronta para jantar?

.

Vinte minutos e metade de uma pizza de massa fina de linguiça e cogumelos depois, Bella se encontrava enroscada no sofá da sala de estar, com o telefone colado à orelha enquanto observava as chamas da lareira a gás faiscarem. Podia ouvir o farfalhar de tecido através da linha, o gemido exausto… e, mais do que qualquer outra coisa desejou estar lá.

– Fico feliz que tenha telefonado.

– Acho que me acostumei com nossas conversas no fim do dia. Gosto disso.

Bella fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se ao som da voz grave e sensual.

– Sim, eu também.

– Então, essa coisa de casamento… está dando certo para você?

Um sorriso repuxou os cantos dos lábios de Bella.

– Sim. Você provou ser um grande provedor.

– Não era isso… Está bem, ótimo.

Os olhos de Bella estavam completamente abertos agora, algo em seu coração preso no anzol das palavras que ele deixara morrer.

– Está dando certo para mim. Como você previu. – A voz de Bella diminuiu algumas oitavas. – Talvez melhor ainda.

Uma parte de Bella esperou por algum tipo de resposta arrogante, mas em vez disso um longo suspiro soou a milhas de distância.

– Para mim também.

.


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

 _ **.**_

– Estou lhe dizendo, é negócio fechado. – Edward girou a cadeira ao contrário, deixando o olhar vagar pelos contornos familiares do centro de San Diego, que se estendiam diante da janela de seu escritório na lateral do último andar.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Emmett. – O período de experiência acabou? Vocês já deram início à produção do Edward 2.0?

– É uma questão de tempo – respondeu ele, anuindo.

Diabos! Provavelmente naquela noite, a julgar pelo modo como Bella o atraíra de volta para a cama naquela manhã. Duas vezes.

Felizmente, a primeira reunião de negócios estava marcada para as dez horas da manhã. Nada o teria impedido de aceitar as promessas devassas refletidas nos olhos da esposa quando se inclinara sobre ela para lhe dar um beijo de despedida e teve sua gravata puxada de um modo que o fez desabar sobre aquele corpo macio de curvas deliciosas. Ou depois que tomara banho e saíra do toalete para encontrar Bella trajada com sua camisa, com apenas dois botões fechados, além da gravata na qual dera um nó frouxo e deixara pender sobre o vale entre os seios.

Aquele ardil lhe custara uma hora inteira… e a gravata, pensou Edward com um sorriso extasiado.

– Foi o que ouvi dizer. É incrível que você tenha mantido isso em segredo por tanto tempo. Mas nas últimas semanas, em todos os lugares a que vou, a esposa de alguém comenta sobre seu casamento.

Os olhos escuros semicerraram, a tensão espiralando da base de seu crânio.

– E?

– E surge todo o tipo de especulação natural nessas circunstâncias. Kate. A mudança de rumo repentina. Mas as pessoas com quem vocês saíram ultimamente, os Witlooks, Stalick, Houston, estão afirmando para todos que é um casamento real. Comentam que nunca o viram desse jeito.

– _Eu?_

– Ao que parece, você está apaixonado. Todos percebem. Isso me deixa emocionado.

Forçando uma risada breve através do nó que se formara em sua garganta, Edward rebateu com cinismo.

– Acho que voltou a assistir _Steel_ _Magnolias_ , certo? – Nunca abre mão das piadas.

– Sou um homem. É assim que funciona. Qualquer noite dessas, dê uma passada lá em casa, após o clube de tricô, e eu lhe explicarei.

Emmett resfolegou, divertido. – Por falar nisso, estou aprendendo. E alguém terá um Natal muito especial em breve.

Foi a vez de Edward soltar uma risada, porque era bem possível encontrar alguma atrocidade feita à mão em sua meia naquele ano.

– Não estou negando que há algo incrível entre mim e Bella. Mas nenhum dos dois tem a ilusão de que isso é amor. E quanto aos outros? Diabos! As pessoas veem o que querem e tiram conclusões baseadas em suas expectativas. Prefiro que pensem que estamos apaixonados a sugerirem algo menos lisonjeiro.

– Entendi. Estava apenas curioso para saber se algo havia mudado.

– Claro que não! – afirmou Edward com toda a certeza. – Aquela total aniquilação de limites não faz parte de nosso jogo. Bella e eu temos um acordo, e o amor não faz parte dele, graças a Deus!

Mesmo subtraindo os pais da equação, Edward testemunhara muitas vezes o que acontecera com seus amigos e sócios. O amor mudava as coisas. Expectativas. Os relacionamentos deixavam de funcionar dentro do âmbito em que foram estabelecidos, e, de repente, tudo se tornava fluido… um cenário que mudava constantemente com base em emoções que haviam se libertado das correntes. A razão deixava de existir, restando apenas uma vulnerabilidade que, na melhor das hipóteses, era mútua.

– Não se preocupe. Bella e eu conhecemos as regras. Deixei-as claras desde o início. Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de magoá-la. – E em tom zombeteiro acrescentou: – Portanto, vá procurar sua própria esposa e pare de se preocupar com a minha.

– Sim, mas quem disse que é com _sua_ _esposa_ que estou preocupado?

.

Após deixarem mais uma noite de brindes com champanhe e obras de caridade para trás, Bella se encontrava parada em frente ao espelho do closet, tentando desprender o fecho do colar de safiras com que Edward a presenteara na noite anterior. As pedras, aquecidas por sua pele, faiscavam, refletindo as luzes artificiais. Pareciam suplicar para que ela não as retirasse. A mão escorregou do fecho quando Edward surgiu atrás dela no espelho. As mãos longas lhe traçaram os contornos dos ombros, seguindo o corte das costas do vestido e subindo outra vez por sua espinha, onde desatou o fecho do colar. Baixando o zíper do traje de noite ao longo das costas delicadas, depositou um beijo no topo do ombro desnudo e, em seguida, se moveu para o lado, aplicando o mesmo tratamento ao outro.

– Estive… pensando em nossa lua de mel. O tecido grosso do vestido de noite pendeu para a frente, criando uma fenda, com um tipo de sensualidade que Bella associara à sua pessoa até aquele momento.

– O que tem nossa lua de mel? – perguntou ela, tentando se concentrar no que Edward estava dizendo, embora tudo que parecia conseguir registrar era a sensação dos polegares longos sobre a pele que o vestido acabara de expor. As mãos hábeis escorregaram para a cintura de Bella por dentro do tecido solto e rumaram para o abdome macio. As palmas largas e os dedos fortes lhe exploraram os quadris e a barriga antes de subirem lentamente e lhe capturar os seios.

– Estava pensando que eu deveria levá-la em uma lua de mel de verdade. – Bella sentiu uma suave sucção atrás da orelha antes de aquelas palavras reverberarem em um lugar sensível em seu interior. – Não se lembra de nosso casamento. Ou de nosso namoro… por mais breve que tenha sido. Quero lhe proporcionar uma lua de mel da qual possa se recordar.

 _Uma Lembrança_ _para guardar_.

Um fluxo quente de emoção ebuliu do poço que ela julgara estar seco, abrindo caminho pelos lábios de Bella e fazendo brotar gotas salgadas em seus olhos, que ela se apressou em piscar para dispersar. Girando no círculo seguro dos braços fortes, Bella segurou o belo rosto do marido entre as palmas das mãos e o beijou. Em seguida, sentiu o vestido despencar, formando uma poça aos seus pés, enquanto as mãos fortes se espalmavam em suas nádegas, puxando-a para perto e a erguendo até que ficassem alinhados nos pontos certos. As pernas de Bella se enroscaram na cintura reta, e ele a carregou para o quarto. A boca ousada fazia maravilhas sobre a pele que cobria seu peito, pescoço e parte posterior das orelhas. A língua quente espalhava promessas que o corpo de Edward logo cumpriria.

Como poderia ser assim com ele? Como conseguira viver até então sem Edward ao seu lado? Bella se apressou em deixar as perguntas de lado, sabendo que nunca mais teria de viver longe dele. Edward não a abandonaria. Não mudaria de ideia. O tipo de compromisso que firmara com ela fora diferente de todas as promessas que ela ouvira no passado. Edward havia lhe mostrado o tipo de homem que era. Fizera questão de deixar claro o valor de sua palavra. Bella sabia que, com aquele homem em sua vida, teria alguém com quem poderia contar. Poderia abandonar todas as defesas e ansiedades com Edward. Poderia confiar nele. Com toda a força de seu ser. Enquanto vivessem.

O eco daquelas palavras sussurrou em sua mente enquanto ela sentia as costas encontrarem a macia resistência da cama. O rosto afogueado de Edward, com os cabelos desgrenhados de um modo suspeito, como se alguém tivesse passado um bom tempo escorregando os dedos entre os fios sedosos e espessos, espocou em sua mente. A expressão dos olhos esmeralda… não se podia comparar a nada que Bella vira antes. Era um misto de alívio, reverência, divertimento e vitória revelados para que ela pudesse ver. Focados nela enquanto ela dizia as palavras "enquanto nós vivermos". Não era fantasia. Nem imaginação. Uma lembrança. A realidade. Uma noite que pensara ter perdido para sempre.

Nos olhos de Edward encontrara a resposta para o enigma que tentara decifrar. A resposta que ela encontrara através de um outro caminho, mas agora… Deus! O modo como ele a olhara. A confiança que ela sentira ao lhe sustentar aquele olhar… O tipo de confiança que durava para sempre. Fora esse o motivo que a levara a tomar uma decisão em apenas uma noite e que foram necessários quase dois meses para descobrir.

– Não preciso de uma lua de mel – sussurrou Bella, escorregando os dedos pela sedosidade dos cabelos do marido enquanto ele lhe explorava os contornos do corpo.

– Claro que precisa. – A língua sensual mergulhou na depressão de seu umbigo, por um breve instante, embotando-lhe a mente para qualquer coisa, além daquele contato úmido e provocante. – Turcos e Caicos, Taiti, Veneza, Cataratas de Niágara? – Edward prosseguiu com a trilha de beijos mais para baixo, prendendo com cuidado o elástico da calcinha entre os dentes antes de segurá-lo com os dedos e escorregar a peça íntima pelas coxas macias e as pernas bem-torneadas da esposa.

O brilho travesso nos olhos de Edward havia se dissipado quando ele se ergueu ao pé da cama, observando-a deitada, esperando por ele. Bella se encontrava completamente despida, com exceção do magnífico colar que lhe adornava o pescoço e os sapatos de salto fino em seus pés. Sustentando o peso do tronco nos cotovelos, Bella se entregou ao impulso devasso de provocá-lo. Esfregou um joelho no outro enquanto o observava desabotoar a camisa com uma determinação que nunca vira antes. Edward estava no quarto botão quando ela esticou a perna e, utilizando o bico fino do sapato, prendeu-o pela tira de couro do cinto que ele usava e o puxou.

As chamas verde escuras nos olhos de Edward encontraram os dela ao mesmo tempo que Bella prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Por um instante, tudo pareceu paralisar.

– Você é uma fantasia.

E então o restante dos botões voou pelo ar quando ele abriu a camisa com um puxão. Os ombros largos se livraram das lapelas da peça agora arruinada. O cinto foi o próximo a ser descartado, e, em seguida, Edward estava na cama, arrastando-se pelo corpo de Bella ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos fortes escorregavam sob as nádegas dela e a puxavam de encontro ao corpo excitado.

Edward tinha de possuí-la. Bella não ostentava aquilo para todo mundo ver, graças a Deus, mas era a coisa mais sexy em que ele jamais pusera os olhos. Se tivesse lhe restado um mínimo de paciência, teria retirado a calça comprida antes de montar sobre ela. Porém, o que Bella fizera com seu cinto e a forma como mordera o lábio o haviam enlouquecido. Necessitava do contato daquela pele quente e macia. Agora. Precisava sentir aqueles sapatos de salto fino deslumbrantes em suas costas e a suave pressão das coxas macias em torno de seus quadris. Ansiava pelo santuário úmido daquela boca carnuda e por sentir o puxão dos dedos delgados de Bella em seus cabelos.

Mais uma vez, ele a puxou contra o corpo, atritando contra o ponto sensível entre as pernas macias. Torturava-se com as camadas de tecido que permaneciam entre eles, porque não conseguia se afastar daquele tão necessário contato. Mas em seguida Bella se incumbiu de lhe abrir a braguilha. A concentração se refletia nos olhos enquanto ela enganchava o salto do sapato na cintura da calça do smoking e sob o elástico da cueca boxer para escorregá-las pelas pernas musculosas. Quando as afastou o máximo possível, ele se livrou das peças e lhe encontrou o olhar.

– Impressionante.

O sorriso que bailou nos lábios de Bella era impagável. Como se ela tivesse conseguido o maior feito que se podia imaginar… ou a mais difícil das tarefas por tê-lo desvestido sem usar as mãos. Com a ponta da língua, Bella umedeceu o lábio inferior enquanto os olhos azuis se cravavam nos dele.

– Tenho habilidades mágicas – afirmou ela, ofegante.

– Sem dúvida. – O sorriso que curvava os lábios de Edward parecia deslocado em meio àquele tipo de ansiedade sexual, mas o divertimento sempre conseguia encontrar um espaço quando os dois estavam juntos. Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos lábios de Edward, e, em seguida, os dedos de Bella se encaminharam para o mesmo lugar, acariciando-lhe a pele sensível naquele ponto.

– Lindos.

Edward se acostumara aos elogios femininos durante toda sua vida adulta, mas nunca uma afirmação tão simples tivera impacto tão profundo. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os dela, ele teve vontade de se perder naquelas profundezas azuis, perguntando-se por que não tivera de lutar com uma centena de homens em Las Vegas para chegar até ela. E então percebeu. Aquele olhar no qual desejava se perder para sempre… era destinado a ele. Apenas a ele. Precisava estar dentro dela da mesma forma que precisava respirar. Mais ainda. Ajoelhando-se na cama, Edward se inclinou na direção do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e segurou o puxador da gaveta… apenas para sentir a mão delicada lhe seguir o contorno do braço e se fechar sobre seu punho para detê-lo. Edward girou a cabeça para encará-la.

– Vou pegar preservativos, querida.

– Espere. – Sustentando-lhe o olhar, a palma da mão de Bella flutuou para o peito musculoso, estacando sobre o coração de Edward. – Apenas você. Não quero nada entre nós. – Ela engoliu em seco, soltando a respiração lentamente. – Não preciso de mais tempo para decidir. Para saber.

Edward pestanejou várias vezes. Lá estava. O que ele estivera esperando. Bella lhe pertencia. Finalmente.

Ela estava… chorando?

A lava quente da satisfação que lhe percorria as veias congelou quando Edward percebeu a mancha ainda brilhante sob os olhos azuis. A única gota faiscante que lhe traía a emoção presa nas pontas escuras dos cílios perfeitos que emolduravam aqueles olhos estonteantes e confiantes… e que o encaravam com tanto… – Bella. – A voz grave saiu em um grasnido. Em seguida, Edward deixou escapar um xingamento, fechando os olhos quando o corpo flexível e sexy sob o dele enrijeceu.

Não. Não, aquilo não era amor. Bella lhe garantira que não se apaixonaria. Nenhum dos dois se apaixonaria.

O que estava vendo era afeição. A mesma que ele estivera conquistando, cultivando desde o primeiro dia, com o objetivo de garantir o comprometimento de Bella. Porém, de repente, diante do brilho dos olhos confiantes da esposa, enquanto ela lhe oferecia exatamente o que Edward lutara para conseguir, garantindo-lhe o acesso irrestrito ao seu corpo que cimentaria aquela união para sempre, ele reconheceu o sentimento exatamente como era. _Muito intenso_. Bella não deveria olhar daquele jeito para ele. Como se tivesse lhe confiando uma parte da própria alma. Tornando-se vulnerável de uma forma que ele não podia suportar.

– Pensei que fosse isso o que desejava – disse ela, todo o prazer ofegante de segundos atrás substituído pela incerteza, a dor e a confusão.

– E quero. Sabe que quero… é só que… – Droga! Edward não podia acreditar que estava dizendo aquilo. Não podia crer que tinha de dizer. Forçando uma risada que não sentia, enterrou o rosto contra a orelha macia. – Você bebeu muito champanhe esta noite… e depois do que aconteceu no casamento… Acho que devemos tomar nossas decisões mais importantes após tomar café com torradas.

– Mas…

– Shh. – Segurando-lhe os braços delgados que o haviam tentado impedir momentos atrás, ele os ergueu acima da cabeça de Bella, prendendo-os com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra alcançava a gaveta do criado mudo. Um instante depois, encontrava-se enterrado dentro dela… esforçando-se para convencer a ambos a esquecer as barreiras, tanto físicas quanto emocionais, que ele colocara entre os dois.

.

* * *

 _ **Estão gostando? Com 5 reviews eu volto com o próximo.**_

 _ **Bjos.**_

 ** _Nat Krauss ;)_**


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

 _ **.**_

À medida que os minutos se esvaíam com as sombras da noite, o sono não chegava. Bella não conseguia dormir, embora Edward tivesse feito de seu corpo uma área de recreação, saciando-a repetidas vezes até que ela não tivesse forças para mais nada, além de se fundir ao calor daquele contato. Havia oferecido a Edward o que ele estava querendo. O que dissera desejar. Oferecera-lhe seu corpo e sua alma. O futuro de ambos. E ele recusara.

Não. Não se tratava de uma rejeição. Foi essa a conclusão a que chegara durante aquelas horas de insônia. Mas sim de proteção. Edward sentia como se tivesse falhado com ela na noite em que se casaram. Não arriscaria deixá-la tomar uma decisão monumental como aquela se houvesse alguma possibilidade de sua capacidade de discernimento estar comprometida. Não se tratava de rejeição de jeito algum. Aquele era um bom sinal. Era mais uma evidência do tipo de cuidado que o homem com quem se casara estava mostrando que ela poderia contar. Um sorriso lhe curvou os lábios quando ouviu as passadas rápidas de Edward descendo a escada. Definitivamente havia coisas piores do que ter um homem comprometido com seu bem-estar. Conferindo o próprio reflexo na porta do micro-ondas, Bella colocou algumas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha. Em seguida, alisou o abdome, em uma tentativa desesperada de acalmar as agitadas borboletas em seu estômago. Com a garrafa de café na mão, encaminhou-se ao cantinho do aconchego e serviu duas xícaras. Segundos depois, Edward surgiu, impecavelmente vestido e com todos os fios de cabelo no lugar. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso e pegou um pedaço de torrada do prato que ela servira.

– Perfeito, estou atrasado.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais do que abrir a boca, Edward depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e tomou metade do conteúdo de sua xícara de café. Levando a xícara consigo, estacou à soleira da porta, os olhos faiscando para a garrafa de café que ela segurava e a metade da torrada em sua mão. Quando os olhos verdes finalmente encontraram os dela, Bella reconheceu o que estava refletido lá. O coração que estivera demasiado confuso para bater, de repente, retornou ao seu ritmo, aquecendo o frio em seu peito.

– Torradas e café – disse ela com um breve sorriso.

Edward pousou a xícara na bancada com expressão reservada.

– Tem de acreditar em mim quando lhe digo o quanto me sinto honrado por você se sentir preparada para esse tipo de compromisso. E eu desejo isso. Pode ter certeza.

Mas ele não desejava. Bella podia ver aquela verdade estampada no belo rosto do marido. Ouvi-la na tensão da voz grave. Sentia-a no frio em sua barriga.

– Não entendo. – As palavras lhe escaparam dos lábios, suplicantes e trêmulas, antes que Bella tivesse tempo de analisá-las. Calá-las em uma tentativa de salvar o próprio orgulho. – Parece que está me dizendo "não".

É como…Como se todo o medo e preocupação que se convencera a abandonar na noite anterior fossem mais justificados do que se permitira imaginar. Edward cruzou a cozinha até onde ela estava e pousou as mãos nos ombros delicados.

– Eu quero. Mas, quanto mais reflito sobre a situação, mais acho importante que você espere até terminar o período de experiência para decidir.

Bella lhe procurou olhar, recusando-se a ceder às lágrimas que ameaçavam lhe inundar os olhos.

– Estava tão decidido antes. Não parecia haver nenhuma dúvida.

– No que me diz respeito, não tenho. Mas quanto a você… Diabos! Sei o quanto se encaixará perfeitamente em minha vida. Mas não tenho tanta certeza de que você teve tempo o suficiente para saber se me encaixarei perfeitamente na sua.

Bella negou com a cabeça. – Como pode dizer isso? Tive dois meses…

– O primeiro não conta. Deve esperar mais dois. Até ter certeza. – Ele depositou um beijo na testa de Bella e a afastou, mudando de assunto como se estivessem conversando sobre o tempo. – Tenho uma reunião à noite, que se estenderá até tarde e outra, amanhã bem cedo, portanto, não me espere acordada. Provavelmente acabarei dormindo no escritório.

E em seguida Edward se foi.

.

Com os punhos cerrados até que as juntas dos dedos se tornassem esbranquiçadas sobre a mesa do escritório, mais uma vez a imagem da expressão arrasada de Bella lhe assombrou a consciência. Droga! Deveria ter esperado por aquilo. Mas estivera tão dedicado a convencê-la a se comprometer, a enxergar que ele era o homem que Bella desejava, que na essência se tornara um homem que não era. E aquelas lágrimas originadas da emoção que inundaram os olhos da esposa… eram toda a evidência de que necessitava para saber que aquela sedução fugira de controle.

Uma breve batida na porta precedeu a entrada da secretária no escritório.

– Desculpe, mas a conferência por telefone com Zurique começará dentro de cinco minutos. Precisa que eu envie aqueles relatórios…?

A secretária se calou, deixando subentendidas as palavras que ambos conheciam. Eram os arquivos em que ele estivera trabalhando e que prometera enviar a ela meia hora antes. Os mesmos que não conseguira concluir. Diabos! Aquele não era ele. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar. Conseguir um pouco de perspectiva. E tinha de se certificar de que o homem que estava vendendo para Bella era o mesmo com quem ela passaria o resto da vida.

Tinha certeza de que ela ainda desejaria aquele casamento. Mesmo após alguns ajustes em suas expectativas. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de o plano inicial de Bella competir com aquele. Mas tinha de priorizar o que vinha em primeiro lugar. O escritório. Sempre fora assim e sempre seria.

– Stella, veja se eles podem aguardar mais meia hora. Eu lhe enviarei esses arquivos dentro de vinte minutos. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente. O seu e o deles.

Estava na hora de concentrar o foco em seu devido lugar.

.

A porta de frente bateu com o som abafado que Bella fingia não ouvir desde a manhã do dia anterior. Edward havia avisado que não voltaria para casa, mas uma parte dela o aguardara. Esperançosa. Tentando não pensar em todas as noites insones que tivera quando criança, avaliando cada rangido ou gemido, os ouvidos apurados para um retorno que nunca acontecia. Porque, apesar da mudança abrupta de opinião de Edward a respeito da evolução daquele casamento, Bella sabia que ele voltaria para casa.

Edward não havia partido. Não a estava abandonando. Aquele não era o mesmo tipo de decepção inesperada. Era surpreendente, sem dúvida, mas não devastador. Edward estava se preocupando com ela. Aproveitando aquele tempo a mais para garantir que não tivessem de enfrentar as dúvidas que fizeram parte daquele primeiro mês que viveram juntos. E agora Edward chegara em casa. Pendurou o blazer no closet e atirou as chaves sobre o tampo da mesa antes de saudá-la do mesmo modo como fazia todas as noites.

– Olá, Sra. Cullen.

Uma onda de alívio a engolfou enquanto Bella fechava a distância entre os dois e lhe oferecia o beijo que se tornara parte da rotina do casal desde o início. Tudo estava bem. Nada havia mudado. Bella teve vontade de enterrar a cabeça no peito do marido, pressionar a testa à depressão entre os peitorais rígidos e ceder à emoção que estivera ameaçando sufocá-la. Queria aqueles braços fortes a envolvendo, palavras tranquilizadoras ao seu ouvido. Ansiava por toda aquela racionalidade sensata de Edward para abrandar a insegurança indomável que lhe abalara a serenidade desde o instante em que ele saíra por aquela porta no dia anterior.

Porém, a insegurança era algo que não podia suportar. Um sentimento indesejado na vida que ela estava construindo. Portanto, em vez de colapsar sobre o homem pelo qual estivera aguardando ansiosamente, Bella se satisfez com a visão daquele sorriso suave. Contentou-se em acariciar os ombros de Edward enquanto perguntava como fora seu dia. Conformou-se em perguntar se ele havia dormido bem na suíte do escritório e com a resposta afirmativa quando ele lhe garantiu que passara tantas noites lá que considerava aquelas acomodações o seu segundo lar.

Em seguida, ele abriu a pasta executiva tipo carteiro e de lá retirou um envelope pardo, exibindo o mesmo sorriso que trazia estampado no rosto quando transpusera a porta de entrada. O mesmo que lhe chamara a atenção, mas que não durara o suficiente para que ela descobrisse o motivo. Talvez ele estivesse cansando, não obstante o que dissera sobre as acomodações confortáveis do escritório.

– Está com tempo para conversar sobre luas de mel? – perguntou ele, passando por Bella em direção à sala de estar.

Uma risada de alívio explodiu dos pulmões de Bella enquanto ela o seguia com uma euforia vertiginosa borbulhando em seu íntimo. Nada mudara.

Talvez ela é que devesse ter dormido um pouco mais.

Acomodando-se no sofá, Edward abriu a pasta e começou a analisar os folders que estavam dentro. Bella se sentou com os pés sob o corpo.

– Estou vendo que tem algumas ideias.

Porém, em seguida, viu de onde eram: Zurique, Munique, Taiwan.

– Acho que não se tratam de praias paradisíacas isoladas, certo? – perguntou ela, um entorpecimento a invadindo ao perceber o que aqueles lugares significavam.

Edward deu de ombros, dispondo os folders em pilhas e, em seguida, alterando a ordem.

– Gosto muito de praia, mas estava pensando se não seria mais sensato matar dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

– Matar dois coelhos…? Bella voltou o olhar às pilhas mais uma vez.

– Preciso estar em cada um desses lugares a negócios no próximo mês… – Edward deixou o restante da frase morrer enquanto lhe acariciava um dos ombros. – Ei! Sei que conversamos sobre fazer dessa lua de mel algo mais romântico e fantasioso, mas depois das reuniões que tive ontem e hoje achei que estava na hora de tirar minha cabeça das nuvens e voltar à realidade. Gostaria de levá-la em uma viagem. Mas, vendo pelo prisma da praticidade, um desses lugares seria mais proveitoso. Enquanto compareço às minhas reuniões de trabalho, você aproveita para conhecer os lugares. Fazer turismo e compras.

O entorpecimento começou a se dissolver sob o calor da raiva crescente de Bella. Que diabos…? Fora _ele_ a sugerir uma lua de mel. Os destinos românticos. Mas, claro, aquilo fora antes de ela se oferecer em uma bandeja. Bella observou o sorriso tranquilo e a expressão indulgente do marido, pela primeira vez sentindo como se o homem à sua frente fosse um estranho.

"… na hora de voltar à realidade…" Então era isso? Algum tipo de advertência antes que ela se comprometesse? O modo de Edward se certificar de que ela entendesse que a vida que tinham pela frente nem sempre seria um mar de rosas?

– Ei, se faz muita questão de alguma praia, poderia fazer uma viagem ao Havaí. Ou talvez se hospedar em algum spa. Leve uma amiga com você.

Bella ergueu uma das mãos.

– Eu entendi.

A lua de mel estava descartada. E ela estava prestes a ver uma faceta do marido que até então lhe fora ocultada.

.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

 _ **.**_

Trajada com outro vestido de grife famosa, Bella se acomodou no banco de trás da limusine, observando as luzes e as janelas passando em uma névoa. Ao arriscar um olhar ao banco oposto, encontrou Edward folheando a papelada de trabalho que trouxera consigo quando foram buscá-lo no trabalho, minutos antes. O marido a saudara com um beijo casto antes de fazer elogios ao seu traje e cabelos e lhe perguntar sobre seu dia.

E nada daquilo parecera verdadeiro a Bella.

Sim, ele escutara suas respostas, catalogando as informações para usá-las mais tarde. Mas a ligação que possuíam no início – aquela coisa invisível emprestando valor, significado e muito mais a cada comentário, pergunta, cada pequeno sorriso ou olhar sutil – havia evaporado quando ela ofertara algo que Edward havia apregoado desejar.

Claro que ele ainda era agradável. Charmoso. Ainda se mostrava disponível para responder às perguntas que ela lhe fazia ou para dispor de uma hora ou mais em sua companhia no fim de cada noite. Mas aquela interação não passava de uma sombra do que fora semanas antes. O marido se transformara na lista de qualidades que ele lhe fornecera naquele primeiro dia que passaram juntos. Seria a esse tipo de casamento que ele estava se referindo desde o início? O romance, as risadas, a intensidade da conexão entre ambos… teria sido aquilo tudo apenas uma forma de convencê-la a ficar naquele casamento? Conquistar sua afeição e interesse para que considerasse a proposta que ele lhe fizera?

Bella não conseguia acreditar nisso, não era capaz de entender por que Edward teria se esforçado tanto para lhe dar o aperitivo de algo que ela não teria. A não ser que aquele fosse um tipo de teste. Edward se certificando de que ela entendesse do que estava se comprometendo a abrir mão?

Não, ele não seria tão cruel. Conhecia o marido e sabia que ele jamais faria algo intencional para feri-la daquela forma. Além disso, o tipo de conexão que possuíam não podia ser forjada. Não era algo fabricado. E não fora unilateral. Então, de que se tratava?

Os olhos de Bella voltaram a vagar para o banco oposto. Edward estava focado nos papéis espalhados à frente. As feições perfeitas, concentradas. E, ainda assim, em nada parecido com a forma como ele a olhara. Seria possível que Edward, assim como ela, tivesse sentido o impacto profundo da conexão inexplicável que existia entre os dois e achado demasiado intenso para tão pouco tempo? Que não conseguira se sentir à vontade com aquilo e se forçara a recuar?

Talvez tudo de que ele necessitasse fosse tempo. E talvez ela fosse uma tola que gostasse de se iludir. Mas uma vez dissera a Edward que ele valia o risco e, depois de experimentar o encantamento que podia haver entre os dois, ainda pensava assim.

Sim, a ideia de que o homem com quem se casara fosse capaz de desligar as próprias emoções tão repentinamente e completamente era aterrorizante… mas não conseguia aceitar que Edward fosse capaz de tão cruel indiferença. Talvez tudo que ele precisasse fosse de um tempo para se ajustar. Tempo e um pouco de espaço para discernir o que estava acontecendo em seu coração. E então a inegável ligação entre os dois faria o resto. Poderia esperar. Por ele… por ambos. Seria a mulher que Edward desejava até que ele descobrisse do que precisava. Sim. Aquela relação valia a espera.

Bella girou a cabeça na direção da janela, piscando para dispersar as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar com aquela conclusão e com a certeza profunda de que tudo acabaria bem. De repente, sentiu-se muito mais leve.

Instantes depois, o carro estacou diante do toldo dourado do hotel. Edward colocou os documentos de lado, indicando com o dedo o telefone recostado ao ouvido.

– Chegamos ao hotel. Portanto, o restante disso terá de esperar. Você irá esta noite?

Os olhos verdes faiscaram nos dela, conferindo como Bella havia recebido a notícia de que ele estava marcando uma reunião para o meio daquela noite com um de seus gerentes.

Com um sorriso tranquilo, ela retirou o pó compacto e um _gloss_ da carteira de contas e começou a retocar a maquiagem. A única mudança era a compreensão do que acontecera com seu casamento ao longo da última semana… e como ela pretendia seguir a partir dali. Juntos. Podia esperar por Edward. Porque aquela união valia a pena.

Um longo minuto depois, ele deixou escapar uma tosse ligeira.

– Desculpe, estou escutando. Esta noite, então. Falo com você daqui a algumas horas.

Devolvendo a maquiagem à bolsa, ela lhe sorriu, recusando-se a levar em conta a testa levemente franzida do marido ou a forma como aqueles olhos esmeraldas semicerraram enquanto a encaravam. Talvez ele estivesse sentindo que algo estava diferente?

Um fluxo renovado de confiança percorreu as veias de Bella com aquela prova da conexão existente entre eles, da profunda percepção que tinham um do outro. Tudo acabaria bem.

– Pronto? – perguntou ela quando a porta se abriu e o ar frio da noite os envolveu.

Edward saltou do carro e se inclinou para ajudá-la a sair.

– Sempre.

.

Bella era perfeita.

Àquela altura, ele deveria ter se acostumado com a facilidade com que a esposa se encaixava com perfeição à matéria-prima de sua vida. Minutos após a chegada dos dois, Bella havia cativado todos os presentes à mesa. O sorriso contagiante e o manancial aparentemente ilimitado de informações que possuía. A autenticidade que ele achara tão atraente, o magnetismo que exercia em todos ao seu redor. Encantadora. Temera destruir tudo aquilo, permitindo que a emoção fugisse de controle entre os dois, preocupara-se com a possibilidade de não haver um caminho de volta do ponto onde estavam. Mas, depois de alguns dias testando essa representação mais acurada da vida que teriam juntos, Bella tomara sua decisão. Naquela noite, no carro… ele percebera. Aceitação.

Edward ficara surpreso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Diabos! Sentira-se de fato aliviado. Porque não queria abrir mão de Bella. Não queria perdê-la. Agora, tudo que precisava era manter a cabeça focada para não estragar tudo.

Risadas explodiram, vindas do grupo em que Bella se encontrava, a musicalidade do riso da esposa se destacando aos seus ouvidos, acima das outras. Ameaçando invadir o lugar que ele chamava de "inalcançável". Com os dedos delicados pressionados à nuca, os olhos fechados e com a cabeça inclinada para trás, ela ria de alguma história que Jasper Witlook contava para o grupo. Linda.

Quando Bella voltou a abrir os olhos, ele virou de costas. Havia esgotado as segundas chances que teria com aquela mulher, portanto bastava de abrir a guarda e criar expectativas irreais que não seria capaz de corresponder. Que não queria corresponder.

– Então é verdade?

Edward girou abruptamente em direção ao sotaque modulado da Costa Leste. Mesmo em tom de acusação, a voz controlada era tão polida quanto se estivesse perguntando sobre a saúde de uma tia-avó.

Kate.

O instinto quase o fez virar na direção de Bella para conferir se estavam em sua linha de visão, mas Edward conseguiu controlar o impulso. Se por acaso Bella estivesse olhando naquela direção, ele atrairia menos atenção se simplesmente trocasse algumas palavras corteses antes de se afastar. E sair dali. Era isso que faria. Pegaria Bella e sairia dali.

A esposa estava ciente de seu noivado com Kate e sabia que a separação fora recente. Claro que os detalhes… ele os havia revelado na noite em que se conheceram. E tivera a intenção de colocá-la a par deles depois. Mas no início estivera muito ocupado lutando para mantê-la a seu lado. E mais tarde fora tudo muito maravilhoso para arriscar arruinar o que tinham. E na última semana não quisera acrescentar mais um contratempo no clima melindroso entre os dois.

Edward não vira nenhuma urgência naquilo, porque não esperava que Kate aparecesse. Porém, lá estava ela, parada a pouca distância, encarando-o com olhos que não revelavam nada de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O sorriso costumeiro lhe curvavam os lábios. O mesmo que ele vira todas as vezes que se encontraram durante aquele relacionamento. Suave. Polido.

– Kate! Não sabia que estava de volta à cidade. Como tem passado?

– Como tenho passado? – Uma voz fria, um sorriso agradável. – Humilhada.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Deveria ter entrado em contato com ela. Ter lhe contado pessoalmente.

– Não deveria se sentir assim – retrucou. E na esperança de aliviar aquela mágoa acrescentou: – Todo mundo sabe que foi você quem me deixou. Quem terminou nosso relacionamento…

– Nosso noivado. Você ia se casar comigo.

Edward anuiu, sentindo a tensão lhe contrair os músculos dos ombros e lhe percorrer a espinha.

– Sim, você terminou nosso noivado – concedeu, mantendo a voz no mesmo tom baixo de Kate. Ainda assim, podia sentir olhos curiosos fixos nos dois. A atenção que aqueles poucos instantes de diálogo haviam atraído. Um rápido olhar à área onde ficava a mesa que ocupavam, revelou que Bella não estava mais lá.

Ótimo. Resolveria aquele contratempo e a tiraria dali. Com Kate de volta, precisava contar tudo a Bella. A cronologia dos acontecimentos talvez não a agradasse, mas Bella havia entendido quando ele lhe explicara tudo naquela primeira noite. Tinha de acreditar que faria o mesmo agora.

A voz de Kate adotou uma entonação áspera, que ele nunca detectara antes, atraindo ainda mais atenção para os dois.

– Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

Edward lhe sustentou o olhar, sincero em sua justificativa.

– Nunca tive intenção de magoá-la. Terminamos nosso relacionamento e você partiu. Voltou para o Leste…

– Porque eu queria _mais_ de você. Queria que percebesse o que tinha. Do que estava abrindo mão. Fiquei esperando… – Ela se calou, a emoção na voz vazando para o olhar.

– Você disse que queria algo que não tínhamos. Algo que não havia entre nós. Nunca insinuou que…

– Eu achei que você descobriria por si mesmo. Que lhe dando tempo suficiente você perceberia que desejava mais do que um simples "acordo". Pensei que iria me procurar.

Não. Aquilo não era possível. Kate não poderia estar parada no meio daquele salão de festas com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Não aquela mulher, que ele nunca vira com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, que nunca erguera a voz ou fora qualquer coisa que não a mais educada, encantadora e impenetrável peça de beleza porcelanizada diante dele. Não queria ser a causa da dor de Kate. Nunca fora essa sua intenção.

– Quando conheci Bella…

Edward sabia o que parecia. Tinha ciência de que provavelmente nunca a faria entender.

– Apaixonou-se por ela? – As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Kate como uma espécie de acusação cortante que ele jamais esperara. Mas a ex-noiva estava ferida, e a verdade era que não a conhecia bem. Nunca quisera olhar além do exterior de socialite que ela lhe mostrara. – Não. Acho que não. Ela é apenas mais um acessível conjunto de qualificações ambulante que caiu em seu colo, depois de meros três dias após ter proposto que fôssemos a Bali para nossa lua de mel? Muito conveniente para deixar passar. Uma oportunidade imperdível. Sabia que você era um homem frio. Mas até mesmo para seus padrões… Ela tem alguma ideia disso? Provavelmente não, considerando a rapidez com que se casou com ela. Mas aposto que não levará muito tempo até que sua esposa consiga ver através do sorriso e do charme, que sua atenção, afeição… ver como o marido é capaz de ligá-las e desligá-las como se acionasse um interruptor. Sua capacidade de se afastar sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ou talvez ela não se importe. Talvez seja a bela embalagem e o peso de seu talão de cheques que lhe interesse.

Edward sentiu o fogo da raiva se misturar ao sentimento de culpa. Sabia que Katerine ficara magoada e sentia muito por isso. Se as farpas que estivesse lançando se destinassem apenas a ele, as aceitaria com resignação, mas não eram.

– Kate – começou ele, baixando o tom de voz e se inclinando mais para perto. – Não faça isso. As pessoas estão olhando.

Kate escaneou o salão, empertigando a coluna. Em seguida, encarou-o com amarga satisfação brilhando no olhar.

– Sim, estão.

E, naquele instante, ele soube. Estreitando a coluna para olhar além da mulher que poderia ter sido sua esposa, encontrou Bella parada, imóvel, à margem das pessoas que os rodeavam. Parecia congelada no lugar. Detida em seu caminho em direção a ele. Uma das mãos semi estendida, os lábios ainda curvados em um arremedo do sorriso terno que sempre exibia.

– Bella – disse ele, dando um passo na direção da esposa. – Vamos pegar nossos agasalhos.

Os olhos azuis o observaram se aproximar enquanto ela pestanejava uma vez. Duas.

Atrás dele, soavam palavras de conforto quando algumas mulheres intervieram para contornar a situação com Katerine… Mas ela ainda não terminara.

Elevando a voz acima do burburinho, Kate disse:

– Tinha a intenção de dar à sua esposa o conselho que gostaria de ter recebido de alguém: para não se apaixonar por você. Mas, a julgar pela expressão do rosto dela, é tarde demais.

Droga!

– Basta, Katerine.

Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram para a inspiração que devia preceder uma resposta ou uma negação… Mas voltaram a se fechar ao mesmo tempo que ela fazia um discreto movimento negativo com a cabeça e os lábios se curvavam em um sorriso impotente. Edward espalmou uma das mãos na curva do quadril de Bella e se aproximou o suficiente para protegê-la dos olhares curiosos.

– Conversaremos em casa.

.

* * *

 ** _Acho que agora o bicho pegou..._**

 ** _Vou tentar postar o próximo mais tarde._**

 ** _Bjs._**

 ** _Nat Krauss_**


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

 _ **.**_

Bella cruzou a sala de estar. Os passos curtos e destituídos de qualquer graciosidade. A mente, um redemoinho de pensamentos fragmentados, perplexidade e emoções indesejadas.

A porta se fechou. O trinco girou, e os passos de Edward ecoaram no mármore do hall de entrada.

Atirando o xale sobre o encosto do sofá, ela dirigiu o olhar além da porta de vidro, ao vácuo negro do Pacífico mais adiante, desejando estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

– Eu sei… – Um xingamento abafado soou, ao mesmo tempo que a mão de Edward escorregava sobre a boca através do reflexo do vidro. – Sei que não estava… preparada para isso.

Bella negou com a cabeça. Não. Nem um pouco.

– Sinto-me uma tola – admitiu ela, concluindo que ao menos um dos dois tinha de oferecer a verdade absoluta.

Edward fechou a distância entre eles, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com um dos braços e a puxando contra o calor sólido de seu corpo.

– Não. Se alguém foi tolo esta noite, fomos eu e Katherine. Ainda não consigo acreditar… Diabos, tem de entender que eu nunca esperava isso de Kate. Se eu tivesse…

– O quê? – perguntou ela, soltando-se dos braços fortes para encará-lo. – Importa-se de me dizer a verdade? Contar-me os mais sórdidos detalhes… para que eu tenha a chance de me preparar se algum dia passar por situação semelhante?

A expressão de Edward endureceu.

– Nunca menti para você.

– Por favor. Treze dias? E quanto à alegação de que vocês tinham aspirações diferentes? A percepção de que não eram certos um para o outro. Você fez parecer como se fosse uma perda de interesse quando na verdade foi o oposto. Ela _se_ apaixonou por você!

– Eu não sabia… Droga! Ela disse…

– Esqueça o que ela disse! Qualquer um que olhasse para aquela mulher perceberia como ela estava se sentindo. Da mesma forma que qualquer pessoa que olhe para mim é capaz de ver o que sinto. Ela certamente viu.

Os lábios de Edward se fecharam, os olhos perdendo por completo o brilho do conflito ao mesmo tempo que ele começou a negar com um gesto de cabeça.

– Bella. Não…

– Relaxe. Já percebi que cometi um erro.

– Bella… – Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, fechando-a sobre um punhado de fios na base do crânio e depois esfregou as mãos. O que poderia dizer?

Droga! O semblante de Bella horas antes, naquela noite. Ela se esforçara tanto para manter a compostura, para se controlar, mas ele percebera a dor que emanava daqueles olhos azuis… Era similar à emoção que lhe fizera brotar lágrimas nos olhos na noite em que ela lhe oferecera seu comprometimento.

Aquilo era tudo que Edward desejava evitar. Tudo que ele lhe dissera para evitar.

– O que houve entre mim e Katherine havia acabado antes de nos conhecermos.

– Eu ouvi. Treze dias antes.

– Sim. Não que tivesse tido alguma importância se fossem treze horas – retrucou ele. – Este casamento é um acordo entre duas pessoas similares. Uma sociedade, não um caso de amor. Nunca menti para você ou lhe ocultei algo importante.

Bella o encarou, quase perplexa, como se não o reconhecesse.

Aquilo não o agradou. Nem um pouco. Bella já o conhecia, compreendia-o. O que estava acontecendo naquela noite não mudava nada.

– Não. De fato, não. Eu é que não fui sincera.

– A que está se referindo? – disparou ele.

– Não se preocupe. A única pessoa para quem menti foi para mim.

Edward devia tê-la deixado ir, mas, quando ela girou para se afastar, não conseguiu se impedir de lhe segurar o braço.

– Isso não muda nada. Todas as razões pelas quais nossa união faz sentido permanecem as mesmas. Os olhos azuis se fixaram no ponto onde a mão longa lhe tocava a pele exposta do braço.

– Por acaso parou para pensar que você, no afã de me mostrar todas as razões que fariam este casamento dar certo, não se permitiu ver as razões pelas quais talvez não desse?

– Não – respondeu Edward de modo mais áspero do que pretendia. – Você está aborrecida. Ferida. Envergonhada. Entendo isso. Mas é muito inteligente para permitir que uma noite dite seu futuro.

– Tem razão. Sou muito inteligente para permitir que uma única noite de constrangimento se interponha no caminho de algo verdadeiro. Mas é óbvio que não estamos falando de uma única noite, assim como não estamos falando de algo verdadeiro. Portanto, não se atreva a fingir que estamos.

Enrijecendo a postura, Edward deu um passo atrás.

– Pode dizer.

Queria que Bella desse voz ao que estava pretendendo fazer para começar a desviá-la da direção que ele os impediria de tomar.

Bella empertigou os ombros.

– Não posso ser sua esposa.

– Tarde demais. Você é minha esposa.

– Então, talvez não seja eu. Talvez seja você. Talvez você não seja o marido que eu desejo.

A mão longa lhe soltou o braço. Todos os argumentos que Edward estava preparado para lhe atirar de repente o desertaram.

Os dois eram tão certos juntos. Faziam tanto sentido. Tratava-se apenas daquela maldita emoção, que ele fizera questão de evitar durante toda sua vida, estragando tudo. O que precisavam era de um pouco de perspectiva.

– Não vamos tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, está bem? Você precisa de espaço. Que tal eu vestir um terno e ir para o escritório? Estava com um compromisso marcado para esta noite de qualquer forma. Ficarei lá. Reflita. E amanhã à noite conversaremos.

Bella lhe dirigiu um olhar desolado e, após uma pausa, anuiu com um gesto sutil.

.

Eles ficariam bem. Bella era uma mulher racional.

Edward tranquilizou a si mesmo enquanto retirava um terno do closet e rapidamente fazia uma pequena mala. Ela precisava de um pouco de espaço para superar a mágoa. E no dia seguinte faria o controle dos danos. Não podia suportar a distância que colocara entre eles no momento. Voltaria a se aproximar. Apenas um pouco. O suficiente.

Com a maleta feita, dirigiu-se ao andar térreo.

Bella estava na cozinha. Edward sabia que ela queria distância dele, mas ainda assim não conseguiu se impedir de seguir os sons da porta da geladeira se fechando, o clique do vidro contra o granito, o suave gorgolejar do vinho sendo servido.

Contornando um dos cantos, ele a encontrou recostada contra a bancada, a taça intocada de lado, como se ela estivesse esperando por ele.

– Está levando tudo de que necessita? – perguntou ela. Educada. Distante. O tipo exato da pergunta atenciosa que sua esposa ideal ofereceria. Superficial. Malditamente superficial para ter vindo da mulher que com quem se casara.

– Quase. – Edward cruzou na direção dela com uma única passada. Em seguida, puxou-a para perto, tirando vantagem do que inevitavelmente pretendia ser um protesto.

O rosto virado para cima. Os lábios entreabertos. O beijo de boa-noite que ele não conseguiria partir sem receber. Porém, os lábios de Bella se encontravam rígidos e inflexíveis, embora ela não tentasse se soltar. Talvez fosse melhor que o tivesse feito. Mas em vez disso permitiu que o beijo acontecesse, recebendo-o com o mesmo distanciamento frio que suas palavras haviam oferecido. Não era assim entre eles e talvez estivesse sendo vil em pressioná-la naquele momento, mas, se lhe daria espaço para pensar, queria garantir que a deixara com algo para refletir.

Edward roçou os lábios de um lado para outro sobre os dela, sabendo que Bella pensava apenas suportar aquele contato. Tolerar a intimidade. Mas em vez de desistir ele a puxou ainda mais para perto, escorregando uma das mãos pela extensão aveludada das costas expostas até o pescoço delicado, onde enterrou os dedos nas mechas sedosas cor de ouro, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás de modo suave e aprofundando o beijo. Invadiu-lhe o interior da boca, abrindo caminho contra os dentes, os cantos dos lábios, até encontrar a língua suave e úmida que ele tanto desejava.

Bella não queria corresponder. Não desejava lhe dar nada. Mas ainda assim Edward podia sentir o ofego contra os próprios lábios. O sugar suave quando, com um gemido fraco, ela se rendeu.

– Bella – gemeu ele, apertando-a contra o corpo. A língua macia rolou suavemente contra a dele, a boca carnuda o correspondendo. Recebendo. Dando. Até que toda a atmosfera fria estivesse carregada da eletricidade que gravitara entre eles desde a primeira noite… até que Edward se certificasse de que, embora estivesse partindo, _aquilo_ ficaria com ela.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, Bella não lhe sustentou o olhar, mas ele percebeu o leve rubor no rosto delicado. Levando a mão aos lábios carnudos, ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Os olhos azuis faiscavam com a raiva que sentia de si mesma.

– Algum dia se furtou a tomar mais do que alguém estava disposto a lhe dar?

Aquelas palavras o chocaram.

– Isso não…

Mas ela ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-o, ao mesmo tempo que a primeira maldita lágrima rolava por seu rosto… E de repente Edward se viu sem palavras. Sem defesa. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi observá-la desaparecer por um dos cantos da cozinha em um redemoinho de seda cinza-clara, sabendo que aquela apatia o faria perder um grande terreno.

.

Não tinha defesas contra ele.

Mesmo vendo Edward se aproximar e se preparando contra aquele avanço, não tivera chance alguma. Desmoronara sob o ataque daquele beijo, colando-se ao homem que necessitava desesperadamente deixar e rezando para que ele dissesse algo que a fizesse se sentir melhor, que a convencesse de que aquilo era diferente do que parecia.

Porém, Edward era exatamente como ela o julgara ser. Um homem capaz de ligar e desligar seus sentimentos como se acionasse um interruptor. Um homem capaz de partir sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Um homem capaz de deixar uma mulher e, dentro de poucos dias, se comprometer com outra.

Edward era exatamente o tipo de homem a quem ela jurara nunca mais se tornar vulnerável. E, como se tivesse um imã que a atraísse para aquele tipo especial de tortura, casara-se com ele horas após tê-lo conhecido. Os sinais sempre estiveram lá. Avisos por todos os lados. A mente de Bella retrocedeu àquele primeiro compromisso social com Alice Witlook. O momento embaraçoso quando o silêncio da mulher mais velha praticamente gritara que havia coisas que ela não sabia. Mas, em vez de dar ouvidos ao instinto, resolvera ignorá-lo por completo.

Por que não quisera ser _cínica_? Ora! _O que não quisera fora encarar a verdade._

Desgostosa, Bella fechou uma caixa com fita adesiva. Retirou a tampa da caneta com os dentes e escreveu o endereço de seu apartamento em Denver no topo. Em seguida, empilhando a caixa junto com outras duas, olhou ao redor da casa que julgara ser seu lar. Passara a noite desmontando a vida que começara a construir ali. Dividindo seus pertences em duas categorias: as de sua vida antes e as de sua vida com Edward. Levaria apenas as da primeira categoria. E, quanto a essas, havia apenas um punhado de coisas que poderia embalar sozinha e ainda conseguir pegar o voo. O restante coordenaria com Edward quando estivesse em seu próprio espaço.

Não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que seria capaz de partir e se ver livre dele para sempre. Estavam casados, afinal. Legalmente unidos. Precisariam conversar. Mas não naquela casa. Não naquele dia. O sentimento de culpa fervilhou em seu íntimo ao imaginá-lo retornando para descobrir que ela havia partido.

Edward ficaria lívido e se sentiria traído. Mas ele havia se tornado demasiado proficiente em manipulá-la. A evidência fora aquele beijo irritante, ao qual ela se mostrara muito fraca para resistir. O que significava que aquele era o único jeito. Não conseguiria permanecer em uma situação em que se tornaria uma casualidade dos desejos de Edward. Construíra a própria vida com base na filosofia das decisões inteligentes. Ser prática. Responsável. Aquela era uma das características que a tornaram atraente aos olhos de Edward. Mas, com ele por perto, não sabia tomar uma decisão inteligente. Não fazia a coisa certa. No que se relacionava ao marido, Bella costumava atirar a cautela pela janela e se arriscar no campo da satisfação. Tentar se convencer de que sabia o que estava fazendo, mesmo quando não tinha a menor ideia.

Aquela não era a vida que queria para si. Tampouco a que desejava para a criança que pretendia ter. Devia a ambas algo muito melhor. E por isso estava partindo. Antes que Edward tivesse a chance de fazê-la mudar de ideia.

.

Bella havia partido. Eram nove horas da manhã e ela havia partido. A casa se encontrava silenciosa e estática sob o som enferrujado da respiração dificultosa de Edward.

Danação!

Pensara que ela o esperaria. A consciência de respeito e sensibilidade de Bella seriam suficientes para garantir que não partisse sem conversar com ele. Para que dissesse, olhando em seus olhos, que estava tudo acabado. Para que ao menos tentasse. Mas, por mais sensível e respeitosa que Bella fosse, sob toda aquela suavidade, havia a inteligência. Era muito inteligente para lhe dar a chance de convencê-la a fazer qualquer coisa.

Portanto, havia agido durante a noite. Embalando apenas o que podia levar com ela. Organizando o restante para que ele despachasse quando lhe fosse conveniente. Edward tinha vontade de derrubar cada peça da mobília da casa. Não conseguia acreditar que Bella de fato fizera aquilo. Não deveria ter partido. Deveria ter se acalmado o suficiente para deixá-lo racionalizar com ela. Lembrá-la do tipo de vida que poderiam ter juntos. Mas em vez disso pegara algum voo noturno, deixando que ele descobrisse a vida que planejara para os dois desmantelada em pilhas de caixotes rotulados com a caligrafia dela.

 _Para o diabo com aquilo!_

Cerrando os punhos nas laterais do corpo, Edward saiu pisando duro do escritório escuro que ainda guardava a essência da luz do sol. Aquilo não estava terminado. Bella podia ter partido, mas não estava fora de alcance. A única razão que a fizera partir sem antes terem uma conversa fora o medo de que ele a convencesse a ficar se estivessem face a face. Iria atrás de Bella. E a faria ouvir a voz da razão. Ele a convenceria a voltar para casa e a esquecer aquele beijo indiferente que terminara antes mesmo de começar. Ele a seduziria. Por completo. Começaria com seus lábios e língua. Em seguida, a pressionaria à parede, porque aquilo a deixava enlouquecida de desejo… e, sim, não tinha nenhum pudor em usar o próprio corpo para explorar a fraqueza de Bella. E quando a tivesse descontrolada, com a respiração ofegante contra sua orelha, as mãos delicadas enterradas em seus cabelos e ouvindo as súplicas que ela deixava escapar preencher toda a atmosfera, usaria aquela alavanca…

 _Não pode me deixar. Não a deixarei_ _escapar…_

O eco daquelas palavras com décadas de existência, ditas por um homem que Edward odiava para uma mulher que não fora capaz de resistir ao ouvi-las, fez seus passos estacarem e o sangue que lhe fervia nas veias congelar.

 _Ele era igual ao pai_.

Não importava o quanto jurara jamais se permitir, aquele bastardo fazia parte de seu DNA. Quantas vezes a mãe tinha tentando deixá-lo? Tentado pôr um fim àquela relação e começar de novo, separada do homem que nunca a deixaria fazer parte de sua vida?

Edward refletiu sobre aquela manhã, muitos anos antes. A figura muito pequena e imóvel da mãe enroscada no meio da cama. A certeza, mesmo antes de esticar a mão para tentar acordá-la…

O que teria significado para eles se o pai lhe tivesse respeitado os desejos e permitido que ela começasse uma nova vida longe dele?

Teria a mãe conseguido superar aquele sofrimento? Encontrar a vontade de… simplesmente viver?

Relaxando o punho que cerrara desde que entrara em casa e não encontrara Bella, Edward baixou o olhar à aliança de diamantes na palma de sua mão. Aquela era a segunda vez que Bella a devolvia. A segunda vez que lhe ignorara a vontade completamente.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, uniu-as atrás da nuca e olhou além da janela para o oceano adiante. Não era como o pai. Passara a vida toda provando isso para si mesmo e para qualquer pessoa que ousasse ligá-los devido ao sobrenome. Naquele último dia, estivera parado à porta do escritório do pai, recusando seu dinheiro, emprego e reconhecimento relutante. Disse a si mesmo que jamais aceitaria nada daquilo. A única coisa que levaria consigo seriam as lembranças de como aquele homem arruinara a curta vida da mãe com seu egoísmo. E apenas porque, por mais que tentasse, não as conseguiria esquecer.

Uma dor terrível se acomodou no fundo da alma de Edward. Tinha de deixar Bella partir. Seria melhor para ambos. Forçando a respiração a voltar ao normal, girou na direção do escritório de Bella. Uma vez que aquele espaço estivesse vazio, ficaria bem. Seguiria em frente, como sempre fizera.

Mesmo que o "sempre" nunca tivesse sido como dessa vez.

.


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

 _ **.**_

Bella achara incômodo o telefonema de Edward, duas noites antes. Sim, tivera plena ciência de que precisariam conversar, dizer as coisas que sua ausência se antecipara em anunciar, combinar a devolução de seus pertences e discutir o divórcio. E assim o fizeram. Mas o que ela não esperara fora a forma como se dera aquele telefonema.

Tranquilo. Pacífico. Educado.

O tom causal de Edward… _"Tem algum advogado em mente ou quer que eu providencie um?"_

 _"Ao que parece, o prazo mais rápido da transportadora é na sexta-feira. Poderá esperar até lá?"_

 _"Tem certeza de que não quer nenhuma dessas roupas? Aquele vestido azul era pura dinamite em você."_

Tratando-a de uma forma que não deixava margem a nenhum vestígio de hostilidade, acusação ou insultos. Ter de partir quase a matara, mas a dor de saber que aquela decisão quase não o afetara fora ainda pior. Edward havia desligado toda e qualquer emoção… em um único dia. Mostrara-se tão indiferente que o telefonema se desdobrara mais como uma conversa amigável do que o primeiro passo para o fim daquele casamento.

Na casa que dividiam, Edward se mostrara determinado a convencê-la a não partir, mas naquele momento ainda estava disposto a lutar. Uma vez que ela partiu e a perda foi confirmada… era como se simplesmente tivesse lavado as mãos. E Bella ficara destruída ao ver suas suspeitas confirmadas com tanta rapidez. Mas, por mais brutal que fosse ter seu coração esmagado outra vez, a dor recente era exatamente o que precisava para diminuir suas dúvidas sobre a inseminação artificial e a escolha de esquecer os relacionamentos no futuro.

Nunca mais duvidaria.

Portanto, o telefonema, por mais incômodo que tivesse sido, valera a pena. Ou assim pensara até sessenta segundos antes, quando abriu a porta esperando encontrar os transportadores à soleira de sua porta, mas em vez disso se deparou com o rosto de Edward, aquele sorriso provocante tendo a ela como alvo.

– Ei, Linda, traga alguma coisa com que aqueles caras possam escorar a porta de segurança. Isso não deve demorar muito…

– O que está fazendo aqui? – disparou ela, muito chocada para suavizar a pergunta.

Edward deu de ombros em um gesto casual. – Não sabia se tinha alguém para ajudá-la e pensei que seria mais fácil com mais duas mãos. Queria me certificar de que não haveria nenhum problema.

Com a garganta se fechando com uma emoção que não queria encarar e que precisava descartar, Bella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

– Não deveria ter vindo. Eu parti porque…

– Considere isso um privilégio conjugal. – O sorriso de Edward permanecia exatamente como era, mas os olhos tinham uma expressão endurecida ao observar os rapazes da transportadora descarregarem uma caixa após outra do caminhão. – Ainda sou seu marido, portanto é melhor desempenhar esse papel enquanto possuo esse título.

Privilégio conjugal… a quem ele estava querendo enganar?

Bella teve vontade de argumentar, dizer o quanto a irritava sua aparição ali, depois de ela ter partido com as primeiras horas do dia para evitar ter de vê-lo outra vez. Porém, Edward não era tolo. Sabia muito bem o quanto aquilo a aborreceria e escolhera vir assim mesmo, porque ele sempre fazia o que tinha vontade.

– De qualquer forma, estou aqui – prosseguiu ele, esticando a mão sobre a cabeça de Bella e a fechando sobre a grade da porta de segurança que ela estivera segurando como a uma tábua de salvação. – Então, o que me diz de levarmos isso tudo até seu apartamento para podermos dispensar esses caras?

Bella anuiu, tentando ignorar a forma como a blusa informal se esticava sobre a largura musculosa daquele peito. Ou como a fragrância do sabonete que Edward usava a provocou quando ele se inclinou para a frente a fim de segurar a porta que ela ainda não havia largado.

Incapaz de resistir, Bella inspirou profundamente e guardou aquela deliciosa fragrância dentro dela. Saboreando-a como fazia com as lembranças que aquela essência suscitava. Lembranças de fins de noite, peles nuas e um prazer que lhe embotava todos os sentidos. Apaixonara-se tão profundamente. E tão rápido.

A mão livre de Edward se fechou em torno de sua cintura, e ela encontrou aqueles olhos verdes profundos. Foi um erro. Não deveria estar tão próxima dele. Não deveria ter se permitido fisgar com a isca destinada a capturá-la. A mão longa em sua cintura se moveu para a base da espinha, suscitando fagulhas elétricas que se alastravam por sua pele, ameaçando reacender a chama.

– Bella – disse Edward, puxando-a na direção do calor do próprio corpo. – Bella sabia que devia se soltar, porque aquela proximidade significava sair chamuscada, mas…

– Cuidado, querida, os rapazes têm de passar.

A cabeça de Bella girou para se deparar com o primeiro transportador, que tentava contorná-la com um caixa marcada como "ESCRITÓRIO" nos braços.

– Obrigado, senhora.

Bella anuiu, a vergonha fazendo-lhe as bochechas do rosto queimar enquanto ela tentava se afastar do braço de Edward e se inclinar na direção da porta. Porém, ele a segurou firme, até que Bella não tivesse alternativa senão olhá-lo nos olhos de novo. Mas dessa vez manteve o controle.

– Solte-me para que eu mostre onde ele deve colocar as coisas. – A fim de que pudesse respirar, pensar e ter alguma chance de se lembrar de todas as razões pelas quais precisava manter distância daquele homem que causara estragos em sua capacidade de julgamento.

O polegar de Edward se moveu na mais ínfima das carícias na base da espinha de Bella, e, em seguida, sua atenção se dirigiu aos homens, ao caminhão e ao retorno da vida de Bella ao modo como era antes de conhecê-lo.

Que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Havia decidido deixá-la seguir em frente. Passara o maldito dia em que ela partira controlando aquela parte possessiva de seu ser, determinado a mantê-la ao seu lado para que pudesse ser capaz de lhe telefonar. Para conversar com Bella sem tentar convencê-la a fazer qualquer coisa. Apenas se certificar de que fizera uma viagem segura até Denver e de que estava bem. E conseguira. Tratara da logística em relação à devolução das coisas de Bella e desligara o telefone, dando palmadas leves nas próprias costas mentalmente por enfim ter feito a coisa certa. E então fora para a cama e ficara olhando para o teto até, por fim, desistir e mergulhar no trabalho. Onde passara as últimas dezoito horas.

Quando a equipe de transportadores chegou, supervisionara o encaixotamento dos pertences de Bella. Imaginara que, uma vez que aquelas constantes lembranças do que ele havia desejado e perdido estivessem longe de sua casa, seria capaz de relaxar. Que a força daquela garra que lhe comprimia os pulmões afrouxaria. Que o persistente nó no peito se desfaria. Mas, quando a última caixa foi levada, Edward se descobriu a seguindo. Verificando as condições do caminhão, interrogando o entregador responsável sobre o prazo de chegada. Que precauções haviam tomado para que os pertences de Bella chegassem nas mesmas condições nas quais partiram. Se os homens que descarregariam seriam os mesmo que carregaram a mudança. Havia quanto tempo ele trabalhava com aquela equipe.

Quando percebeu que não importava o que dissessem, não se sentiria seguro o suficiente, resolveu pegar um avião e encontrar o caminhão em Denver. Certificar-se de que entregariam os pertences de Bella em boas condições e sairiam do apartamento dela sem nenhum percalço. Simples assim. Sem motivos ocultos.

Sim, claro que as fantasias de tê-la sob e sobre seu corpo, enroscada deliciosamente em torno dele, passaram por sua mente em uma velocidade alucinante. Mas tinha planos de agir para tornar aquelas fantasias reais? Não. Ao menos não até que ela erguesse o olhar para encará-lo em uma proximidade tão tentadora. Os olhos tão cheios de raiva quando o viram parado à porta se suavizando e aquecendo enquanto ele a afastava do caminho do rapaz da mudança.

Ótimo. Ainda assim não agiria. O fato de ela ter lhe dirigido aquele olhar, quando ele tinha certeza de que Bella não queria mais nada, deixava clara a influência que exercia sobre ela. E a emoção refletida naquelas duas poças azuis? Sim, nenhuma massagem em seu ego se comparava com aquela… mas ele não queria um relacionamento com aquele tipo de emoção. Aquele tipo de responsabilidade. O que desejava era que Bella o quisesse… mas não necessitasse dele. Não fosse vulnerável em relação a ele. E certamente não ficasse tentando deixá-lo repetidas vezes… para simplesmente não conseguir.

Não queria nada daquilo. Não. Iria apenas se certificar de que ela estava bem e então seria capaz de partir sem olhar para trás.

Quando a última caixa foi entregue, Edward assinou as notas, deu gorjetas aos rapazes e, em seguida, fechou a porta de Bella. O apartamento parecia menor do que se lembrava. Mas havia caixas empilhadas no centro de cada um dos quatro cômodos, ocupando espaço. Ela não levara tudo que possuía para San Diego. Nenhuma mobília. Apenas suas lembranças. Livros. Quinquilharias. Coisas que lhe renderam risadas quando vira Bella desencaixotar, mas que agora se perguntava se não sentiria falta de ter por perto.

Abrindo uma caixa com formato esquisito, Bella retirou de lá um abajur com cúpula de contas, e Edward se viu observando com olhar atento enquanto ela devolvia o objeto ao lugar que antes ocupava. Era curioso ver a vida dela se encaixando sem sua presença. Após colocar o abajur sobre a pequena mesa ao lado de uma poltrona para leitura, Bella ligou o fio à tomada e recuou com uma expressão ilegível estampada no rosto. Edward não sabia definir se ela estava feliz ao ver o objeto de volta ao seu lugar ou não.

Quando ela girou na direção dele, Edward percebeu o que viria a seguir. Não estava preparado para aquilo, portanto a cortou antes que Bella pudesse dizer adeus.

– Por qual cômodo deseja começar? – perguntou, enfiando as mãos fundo nos bolsos da calça comprida, para que Bella não visse seus punhos cerrados, ao mesmo tempo que estampava um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

– Obrigada por ter enviado minhas coisas com tanta rapidez, mas posso fazer o restante sozinha.

– Estou aqui – disse ele, ciente de que sua voz soara uma oitava mais baixa, adotando um tom austero. – Então a ajudarei. Avisei no escritório que ficarei fora uns dois dias…

– O quê? – Ela ofegou.

– Pediremos pizza e escolheremos uma garrafa de vinho para esta noite. Podemos ver um filme. – Edward fazia aquilo parecer casual. Nem um pouco intimidante. Sem exigências. Sem pressão. Nenhuma.

– Uma pizza? Ficou louco ou está sendo intencionalmente cruel? – Bella vibrava com a tensão. E, de repente, ele estava ao seu lado.

– Estou tentando ajudar. Quero…

– Não se trata do que você quer! Como não conseguiu entender isso? Não posso ser sua amiga!

E então Edward estava de frente para ela, as mãos fechadas sobre seus antebraços, ao mesmo tempo que respondia no mesmo tom alto:

– Não quero que sejamos amigos!

Bella pestanejou, tão chocada com a quebra da reserva de Edward quanto ele.

– O que você quer? – perguntou ela, muito calma para a proximidade em que se encontravam. Segundos se passaram, e, por fim, o ar que ele estivera prendendo lhe escapou da garganta com a única resposta possível.

– Quero você. Quero o que deveríamos ter. Quero a esposa, a parceira que encontrei em Las Vegas. Quero que admita que posso lhe dar mais do que pode ter sozinha.

– Isso não dará certo.

– Por que não?

– Porque… – Bella ergueu as duas mãos em um gesto impotente. Os olhos azuis repletos de dor e emoção para ser qualquer coisa que não fosse o que ela disse a seguir. – Eu o amo.

Não era exatamente uma surpresa, depois do que Bella lhe dissera, antes de partir. Ou ao menos não deveria ser. Edward percebera a prova daquele sentimento em seus olhos. Na dor que ela sentira. Em um milhão de pequenas coisas que ele desistira de tentar negar. Mas ouvir aquelas palavras nos lábios dos quais não conseguia se saciar… a confissão o atingiu como um soco no peito, roubando-lhe o ar dos pulmões e o deixando perplexo. E então Bella se encaminhou para a porta e a abriu. Os olhos em algum ponto além de seus pés, no chão.

– Por favor, vá embora.

.

* * *

 ** _Reviews?_**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _ **.**_

Bella salvou seus arquivos e, em seguida, olhou para o monitor. Muitas noites insones e a necessidade desesperada de se distrair com alguma coisa a fizeram terminar a fase final de seu projeto muito antes do prazo estabelecido. O que faria agora para afastar aqueles pensamentos indesejados? Aqueles sussurros insidiosos que se infiltravam com uma velocidade alarmante em sua mente?

"… _bom dia, sra. Cullen… Vou querer_ _meu beijo agora…"_

Alguns dias, Bella se entregava a eles, afogando-se em um mar de lembranças. No prazer que encontrara naqueles momentos. Em outros dias, como aquele, lutava para afastá-los, para evitar a dor que vinha atrelada à percepção do que havia perdido.

O monitor se tornou embaçado. Mais lágrimas. Quanto tempo levaria para derramar a última? A julgar pela dor aguda em seu coração, imaginou que seria uma eternidade. O som do telefone a arrancou dos pensamentos melancólicos. Fechando os olhos para se livrar da última de suas lágrimas, esticou a mão para o fone, acolhendo de bom grado qualquer distração que aguardasse do outro lado da linha. Talvez uma oferta de cartão de crédito? Uma pesquisa? Quem quer que fosse o pobre chato do outro lado da linha, conseguiria sua total atenção. Bella os manteria ocupados pela próxima hora e meia, no mínimo.

– Bella Swan – atendeu, ainda com dificuldade de fazer o nome romper a barreira de seus lábios. Seguiu-se uma pausa que ela presumiu ser o sistema registrando que a ligação fora atendida e a encaminhando para um atendente. Porém…

– Swan? Sei que faz algum tempo que não nos falamos, mas acho que alguém teria me avisado se eu tivesse me divorciado.

Edward.

Como era possível o coração de uma pessoa subir às nuvens e descer ao centro da Terra ao mesmo tempo?

– Pode não ser oficial ainda, mas será.

– Certo. Claro. – Edward limpou a garganta. – Estive alguns dias em Nova York, mas estava querendo saber se teve a chance de desencaixotar suas coisas para me certificar se houve algum estrago. Está tudo aí?

Uma pergunta sensata. Edward levava suas responsabilidades e compromissos muito a sério. Era apenas isso. Inspirando profundamente para se recompor, Bella respondeu com igual sensatez.

– Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por sua ajuda.

– Fico feliz em saber disso. Avise-me se perceber alguma coisa faltando.

– Acho que não será necessário.

– Ótimo. Agora que está acomodada de volta em seu apartamento, quais são seus planos?

Bella olhou para o fone por um instante. Como ele poderia fazer uma pergunta como aquela?

– Você sabe quais são meus planos. Tudo que aconteceu… nada mudou. – Nada, exceto o fato de seu coração estar quebrado em mil pedaços e de toda vez que escutava a voz de Edward, questionando-a de maneira tão casual, quebrar-se em mais mil pedaços. – Eu… realmente preciso que você não me procure mais. Acho melhor que nossos advogados assumam daqui em diante.

.

 _"Você_ _sabe_ _quais são meus planos…"_

As palavras martelavam o crânio de Edward com o mesmo impacto de uma britadeira. Desde o início, soubera que Bella tinha um caminho traçado para seu futuro. Uma família sem as complicações de um casamento ou de um homem. E não se importara. Porque acreditara que não se realizaria.

Precisava de tempo. Tempo para reconquistá-la. Tempo para engendrar uma estratégia que a deixasse incapaz de resistir. Bella se apaixonara por ele. Isso significava que era capaz do sentimento que, por antes não existir, a levara a considerar a inseminação artificial.

 _Bella se apaixonara por ele_.

Então, talvez pensasse que isso seria possível com outro homem. Algum dia. E esperasse. Porém, agora ela estava disposta a ir adiante com seu plano.

 _"Nada mudou…"_

Uh-huh. Nem uma maldita coisa. Exceto que ele estava doente de tanto pensar em Bella grávida do filho de outro homem. Refletir sobre aquela ligação inquebrantável, a união íntima… mesmo que o doador não soubesse da existência dela, a ideia em si era suficiente para enlouquecê-lo de raiva.

E quanto aos meses seguintes? A relação de Bella com a mãe era delicada, na melhor das hipóteses. Quem estaria lá para ajudá-la nos momentos difíceis? Quando enjoasse, se sentisse fraca, com fome… ou assustada.

Droga! Detestava quase tanto ou mais do que detestava a ideia de alguma pequena parte de outro homem se misturando à essência de quem Bella era. A mãe não costumava conversar com ele sobre como fora criá-lo sozinha. Não quisera que o filho se sentisse um fardo. Mas Edward se recordava de uma noite em que ela estava chorando e conversando com seu pai. Perguntando-lhe se ele tinha ideia de como fora para ela acordar em trabalho de parto, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tendo de chegar ao hospital e passar todas aquelas horas esperando por um homem que a enchera de promessas, mas não apareceu para apoiá-la. Um homem que deixou que ela desse à luz seu filho, sozinha e assustada, enquanto dava uma festa de Natal com a esposa.

Bella nem ao menos teria a esperança de que alguém estaria ao seu lado.

Diabos! Por que Bella simplesmente não permitia que ele ficasse ao seu lado?

Afastando a cadeira para trás, Edward se encaminhou ao bar e se serviu de um copo de uísque. Engoliu o conteúdo em apenas um gole, na esperança de que a queimação produzida abrandasse aquela dor profunda que vinha com todos os "e se" e "por que não" rodopiando constantemente em torno do nome de Bella em sua mente.

Porém, de nada adiantou. Portanto, serviu-se de outro drinque, imaginando que, se não conseguisse abrandar a dor que lhe revolvia as entranhas, talvez fosse capaz ao menos de amortecer o latejar na cabeça. Uma hora mais tarde, pensando com mais clareza do que nunca, empurrou a garrafa vazia para o lado e pegou o telefone.

– Preciso de você…

.

Edward acordou com o que parecia ser uma boa parte de um aterro sanitário em seus olhos e a quase certeza de que, de alguma forma, pelo curso da noite, acabara se juntando a um cruzeiro. O oscilar suave e indolente do espaço ao seu redor fazendo coisas bem desagradáveis com seu estômago. Porém, logo em seguida, o colchão ao seu lado cedeu com o peso de alguém.

Não. Estava. Sozinho.

Uma onda de entusiasmo o atingiu enquanto tentava forçar as pálpebras a se abrir. Diante da pontada de dor que a invasão da luz provocou, tornou a fechá-las. Não importava. Não estava sozinho. De alguma forma, com algum argumento, conseguira atrair Bella de volta à sua cama. Deus abençoasse o que quer que estivesse pensando na noite anterior. Tateando pelo colchão, fechou a mão sobre o primeiro calor humano que encontrou e o puxou para perto. Ou tentou, porém…

– Não sei o que ouviu dizer… – Soou a voz extremamente baixa e muito próxima. – … mas não sou esse tipo de garota.

 _Emmett_.

Dessa vez, Edward abriu os olhos de uma só vez, forçando-os a suportar a dor cruciante que a luz do dia provocava. E se deparou com a visão burlesca de sua mão fechada sobre a coxa do amigo, protegida pelo jeans, que se encontrava pousada sobre o edredom que cobria a cama.

 _Sua cama_.

Não um navio.

Então por que toda aquela oscilação… oh, Diabos!

– Sim. Tem uma bacia bem ao lado da cama, companheiro – informou Emmett, utilizando a perna para empurrá-lo na direção oposta. – Sirva-se.

Trinta minutos depois, Edward estava de banho tomado e vestido. O frescor da menta fazendo o que podia para disfarçar o hálito desagradável dos excessos da noite anterior. O que estivera pensando?

Arrastando os pés na direção da cozinha, Edward se deixou afundar em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa e arriscou um olhar a Emmett, que estava cozinhando bife e ovos, com um sorriso pretencioso no rosto presunçoso.

– Não quero que pense que não fiquei extasiado em encontrá-lo em minha cama esta manhã, mas o que está fazendo aqui?

Um giro presunçoso com a espátula.

Droga!

– Meu telefone está em cima da mesa. Há uma mensagem de voz que lhe dará ideia do que aconteceu, mas acho que as mensagens de texto esclarecerão tudo. Veja por si mesmo.

A massa que revolvia seu estômago se solidificou em uma bola de chumbo. Oh, droga! Acessando as mensagens de texto a bola de chumbo se avolumou a cada palavra.

 ** _20:42 CULLEN: Preciso que me_ _acompanhe até Denver._**

 ** _20:46 EMMETT: Estou em uma reunião._ _Dê-me 1h._**

 ** _20:53 CULLEN: Não posso. Quero minha_ _esposa de volta. Estou indo agora._ _Acho que posso convencê-la com meu_ _sêmen._**

Deus! Por favor, faça com que ele não tenha ligado para Bella, pensou Edward.

 ** _20:53 EMMETT: Está bebendo?_**

 ** _20:55 CULLEN: Tenho o que ela quer. Um_ _plano sólido. Melhor do que o dela._**

 ** _20:56 EMMETT: Saindo agora. Espere por_ _mim._**

 ** _21:02 CULLEN: Não se preocupe com_ _isso._**

 ** _21:02 EMMETT: ESPERE POR MIM._**

 ** _21:04 EMMETT: ATENDA SEU_ _TELEFONE._**

 ** _21:57 EMMETT: Deveria parar para tomar_ _um drinque naquele bar no terminal_ _que vende azeitonas grandes antes de_ _pegar o voo._**

 ** _22:22 CULLEN: Ei. Você está no bar. E_ _parece furioso._**

Edward dirigiu o olhar ao amigo. Seu melhor amigo naquele mundo.

– Como fez isso?

– Com um pouco de sorte. E algum dinheiro. Liguei para o serviço de carros que você contrata e consegui que um dos motoristas bloqueasse a saída de sua casa… só para garantir. Sei que você não dirige quando bebe, mas… bem, você não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Quando você telefonou para pedir um carro, ele já estava lá. Levou-o ao aeroporto pelo caminho mais longo. Enquanto isso, peguei o atalho e o encontrei no bar.

– E ficou comigo… na minha cama… para se certificar de que eu não me afogasse em meu próprio vômito? – Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, Edward fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Nunca esperara afundar tanto.

– Sim, mas na verdade fiquei mais para impedi-lo de ligar para Bella, seu idiota. Por falar nisso, seu telefone ficou meio prejudicado quando recebeu um banho de amaciante de carne, ontem à noite. Desculpe. – Emmett escorregou um prato com bifes e ovos na direção de Edward e se sentou na cadeira de Bella à mesa, atacando seu próprio prato. – Então, conte-me o que aconteceu.

– Ela está planejando engravidar.

– Ah, e você pensou em ajudá-la. Certo. Porém, pensando bem, se ela não queria que você a engravidasse antes, então onde achou que seus nadadores iriam levá-lo na noite passada? – Se tivesse de arriscar, diria que imaginava poder convencê-la a reconsiderar. Fazê-la ver o que poderia lhe oferecer. Do que ela estava abrindo mão. – E com isso estaria se referindo aos confortos materiais e segurança financeira?

– Ao menos alguém consegue enxergar alguma coisa – resmungou Edward.

– Sim. Consigo enxergar alguma coisa. Mas não sei se a mesma _coisa_ que você.

Edward não estava com disposição para decifrar enigmas ou mensagens sutis.

– Vá direto ao ponto.

Emmett fez que não com a cabeça e franziu a testa.

– Faça essa pergunta a si mesmo: o que o está afetando tanto? Quero dizer… o que há em Bella que você não quer perder?

Edward abriu a boca para responder, pronto a explicar como eram feitos um para o outro. Como aquela relação era tranquila. Porém, de repente, conseguiu enxergar os últimos meses com uma clareza que nunca tivera antes. E uma tensão, diferente daquela de que se tornara íntimo, lhe percorreu a espinha. Aquele casamento fora um trem descarrilado desde o início. Sua noiva tão embriagada a ponto de acordar na manhã seguinte incapaz de lembrar o nome do marido quanto mais do motivo pelo qual se casara com ele.

Bella fora uma pedra no sapato desde o começo. O tipo de esforço que Edward nunca investia nos relacionamentos. Fora necessário tempo e romance para conquistá-la. Ela o mantivera alerta, se esforçando, adivinhando. Bella o deixara furioso e confuso. E ele exultando com cada minuto. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Pensando em retrospectiva, Bella trouxe consigo todas as complicações e frustrações características dos relacionamentos amorosos que ele afirmava odiar e o fizera suplicar para que lhe desse mais. Ela o afetava como nenhuma mulher que jamais conhecera. E mesmo sabendo o tipo de caos que ela traria para sua vida… a ideia de perdê-la o estava matando.

Voltando a dirigir o olhar ao rosto extremamente presunçoso do amigo, ele anuiu.

– Está bem. Acho que entendi.

.

* * *

 _ **Oremos, que ele tenha realmente entendido né. Que vontade de dar uns tapas pra ver se acorda.**_

 _ **Entramos na reta final, mais 2 capítulos e the end.**_

 _ **Vcs estão gostando? Deixem seus comentários!**_

 _ **Bjos.**_

 _ **Nat Krauss**_


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

 _ **.**_

Seis horas depois, Edward desceu a escada, dando palmadas nos bolsos para conferir o conteúdo.

Carteira? Sim.

A caixa da aliança? Queimando o bolso interno do paletó. Sim.

Um rápido olhar ao relógio de pulso fez sua adrenalina saltar. Podia fazer aquilo.

O voo partiria dentro de quarenta minutos, e ele estaria naquele avião mesmo que isso significasse ter de comprar a companhia área para garantir sua viagem. E quando chegasse em Denver… Edward sentiu um frio na barriga diante dos milhares de cenários que lhe invadiram o cérebro. Porém, apenas um seria capaz de trazer o "felizes para sempre", que, apenas algumas horas antes, havia concluído que desejava.

Afastando todos os outros desfechos da mente, com exceção daquele, Edward segurou a maçaneta da porta da frente e… A passagem! Ele não imprimira aquela maldita coisa e, após o fim trágico de seu telefone, precisava daquele papel.

Na cozinha havia acesso à internet! Disparando pelo corredor, Edward quase derrapou ao virar para a cozinha.

Precisava chegar lá. Precisava estar com sua esposa. Precisava lhe dizer que tudo poderia dar certo entre eles. E não por todas as razões que ele alegara desde o início, mas pelas que descobrira quando ela partiu. Todas as coisas que concluiu não poder viver sem.

Ligando o computador, o monitor veio à vida, com a foto dos dois em um jantar beneficente, no mês anterior, como imagem de fundo.

Estavam sorridentes. Os dedos de Edward brincavam com uma mecha dos cabelos da esposa enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. E a forma como ele a olhava… como diabos poderia não ter percebido aquilo? Teria de esperar pelo voo para descobrir. Não havia tempo agora. Ao abrir o navegador, reparou, por acaso, que Bella deixara sua caixa de e-mail aberta desde a última vez que utilizara a máquina. Prestes a abrir uma nova aba para acessar a companhia área, Edward estacou quando uma das mensagens em negrito lhe chamou a atenção, e, ao visualizá-la seus planos, desmoronaram.

Era do banco de sêmen, datado de cinco dias atrás.

 ** _Assunto: Conforme sua solicitação,_ _doador nº 43409089RS1 disponível_ _para retirada imediata._**

 ** _._**

Fora ela quem atraíra aquilo.

Pestanejando para o tablet empoleirado sobre o balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala de estar, Bella se encontrava sentada, em silêncio, observando a conferência em vídeo que representava o comício de apoio de Rosalie, Jessica e Angela.

 _– Oh! E de fato a surpreendeu o fato de ele ter ido embora? O que ela estava pensando quando concordara com aquilo?_

 _– Cale a boca. Você viu o jeito como ele a olhava durante a recepção._

 _– Cale a boca. Você tem razão, Angela._

Estava pensando que talvez uma dose tripla de tortura na forma de discussão irritante pudesse distraí-la. Afastar-lhe a mente da tristeza que se apossara primeiro de seu coração e que de forma lenta e uniforme se espalhara até consumir todo seu ser. Mas não tivera tal sorte. Onde estava o martíni de chocolate branco quando se precisava dele? Uma taça de martíni de chocolate com as proporções de uma fonte para pássaros, com um canudo do tamanho de uma mangueira de regar jardim para agilizar o consumo.

 _– Está brincando? – Angela se inclinou, contornando Rosalie para encarar Jessica com a testa franzida._

Não que fosse capaz de beber o drinque, mesmo que se materializasse do nada. O simples pensamento lhe causava uma náusea que a fez fechar os olhos e respirar e expirar várias vezes. Além disso, só Deus sabia em que tipo de confusão se meteria se mais uma vez seguisse o caminho dos drinques para esquecer. Uma confusão de lençóis e cobertas… e as pernas de Edward entrelaçadas às dela?

Não. Não devia desejar aquilo. Tinha de parar de desejar aquilo. Ou, ao menos, parar de fantasiar formas de fazer aquilo acontecer.

 _– Quer ter uma conversa agradável? Que tal…_

 _– Garotas. – Rosalie cortou as amigas. – Estamos falando sobre Bella. A vida dela está um caos. Mais uma vez. Outro relacionamento fracassado. Desta vez, um casamento. Claro que todas sabíamos da rapidez com que aconteceu e formulamos nossas teorias sobre a probabilidade de dar certo…_

 _Jessica ofegou, a mão voando para quase ocultar o sorriso que lhe curvava os lábios. – Rosalie!_

Mas a prima de Bella se limitou a baixar a cabeça uma fração de centímetro e erguer as mãos como se dissesse: _Todas estávamos pensando a_ _mesma coisa_.

E então as três deram início a uma discussão acalorada repleta de teorias, especulações e os mais patéticos tópicos sobre o passado amoroso de Bella. Depois houve uma mudança de rumo para comentarem sobre Jessica ter comprado um par de sapatos mesmo sabendo que Angela já os havia reservado, algo sobre um suéter no ensino fundamental… um rapaz no ensino médio… os livros de Laura Ingalls Wilder da primeira série…

Bella devia tê-las interrompido, mas a triste verdade era que simplesmente não se importava. Aquele minuto de fraqueza em que se rendera às fantasias proibidas abrira a porta para algo muito pior… infinitamente mais devastador. Lembranças...

Fragmentos do que de fato fora. Edward "… _adoro quando você_ _acerta o meu nome… Eu a tenho. O que_ _quero é mantê-la… Bella…_ _Então, essa coisa de casamento está_ _dando certo para você?… Você é uma_ _fantasia… Não quero que sejamos_ _amigos…"_

Oh, aquilo doía tanto!

 _– Ótimo, Jessica. Veja o que fez… ela está chorando…_

 _– Eu?_

 _– Oh, não, Bella, querida, não chore. Talvez essa coisa de amor não seja para você. E daí? Pense em algo agradável._

 _– Sim. Pense em seu bebê do banco de sêmen!_

Bella fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, esfregando a ponta dos polegares sob os olhos e detestando aquela aparente inabilidade em conter as lágrimas.

– Estou bem. Ficarei bem. – Um dia, talvez. – Preciso apenas de um drinque.

Saltando do banco alto onde estava sentada, Bella circundou a pia e se serviu de um copo de água. Pensou na forma como Edward costumava aparecer em seu escritório com um refrigerante e algum petisco saudável. Como fora tão atencioso e dedicado a ela, ainda mais quando ela conseguia se esquecer de ser atenciosa consigo mesma.

Edward a percebia de uma forma como ninguém antes. Mas não era amor.

Como era irônico o fato de que sua inabilidade em se apaixonar tivesse sido a causa da destruição de todos seus outros relacionamentos. E, quando conseguira, destruíra seu relacionamento com Edward.

Por que agora? Por que não conseguiu ser a esposa que ele precisava que fosse?

Bella agradeceu quando três batidas rápidas à porta a arrancaram da espiral descendente de pensamentos destrutivos. Os olhos se voltaram para a porta, o coração dando saltos no peito até perceber que a campainha da porta de segurança não tocara. A Sra. Gandle do apartamento 2C provavelmente havia assinado o recebimento de outra encomenda. Repreendendo-se por aquela estúpida onda de esperança, encaminhou-se para atender e escancarou a porta…

– Edward? – Bella quase se engasgou com o nome, a incredulidade a fazendo negar com um movimento de cabeça, diante do homem que tinha a testa franzida e uma sacola plástica em uma das mãos.

– Nem um trinco de segurança? – perguntou ele. O ultraje intenso e possessivo. – Primeiro encontro uma senhora pequena no andar térreo, segurando a porta para que eu entrasse e depois você escancarando essa porta, sem nem ao menos perguntar quem era? Sei que este é um bairro tranquilo, mas que diabos?

Bella fez outro movimento negativo com a cabeça, demasiado perplexa para registrar qualquer coisa além da presença de Edward. Ele voltara. Mais uma vez.

Edward passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, completamente ciente do papel de bobo que estava fazendo, mas ainda assim incapaz de ir embora como deveria.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela em um quase sussurro.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo que conseguiu foi devorá-la com o olhar, perdido na visão daquela coleção de sardas e nos lábios estonteantes que ele não via esboçarem um sorriso havia muito tempo. O rosto de Bella parecia mais magro, e não lhe agradaram as sombras escuras sob os olhos azuis. Mas, ainda assim, nunca ninguém estivera tão belo quanto ela estava naquele momento.

Limpando a garganta, Edward se fixou nos olhos que o assombravam havia semanas e, em seguida, na mão magra de Bella que rumou para o abdome em um gesto defensivo.

– Por que esperei tanto? – perguntou a si mesmo, totalmente ciente da futilidade daquele questionamento.

Bella pestanejou, confusa, a dor e milhares de outros sentimentos cintilando naqueles belos olhos. E depois a determinação.

– Você tem de parar com isso. Por que fica telefonando, aparecendo? Isso é… – Bella engoliu em seco e aquele simples gesto pareceu lhe consumir muito esforço. – … está me fazendo sofrer.

Edward detestava saber que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Desejou ter sido perspicaz o suficiente desde o início e, desse modo, impedido que os dois passassem por aquele tipo de sofrimento.

– Desculpe.

– Então, vá embora – sussurrou ela.

Uma única e grossa lágrima rolou por seu rosto até o lábio superior, fazendo o coração de Edward se contrair com uma dor que nunca antes experimentara.

– Por favor. Não posso ser o que você precisa que eu seja. Nunca serei capaz disso. Deixe-me em paz.

– Não. – Edward negou com um gesto austero de cabeça. – Eu tentei, mas não consigo.

– Você tem de…

– Nunca a deixarei em paz! – As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Edward sem lhe dar chance de moderá-las. Mas aquela era a verdade.

Bella congelou onde estava. A boca sensual se entreabriu no meio de um protesto. A testa estava cortada por linhas profundas em uma expressão de pura e impotente incredibilidade. Mas nenhuma exultação. Nenhuma rendição. Quando ela pestanejou, dando o primeiro sinal de que estava saindo daquele estado de torpor, uma onda de pânico o atingiu. Não dissera o suficiente, não explicara, não podia deixá-la responder sem que dissesse tudo que Bella precisava saber. Portanto, lançou mão do truque mais baixo que possuía em seu arsenal. Aquilo era muito importante para ele. Bella era muito importante para ele para arriscar ser ético. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não amaldiçoou aquela pequena porção de DNA inescrupulosa que espiralava nos cantos sombrios de sua personalidade. Ao contrário, abraçou aquela pequena parte de sua genética.

Dando um passo à frente, segurou-a com uma das mãos sob a cascata de cabelos castanhos, silenciando qualquer negativa que ela pudesse fazer com um beijo que dissipava toda a ansiedade, saudade não saciada, sofrimento e desejo que sentira desde que Bella partira. Dizendo-lhe com os lábios que sentira sua falta. Mostrando com a língua o quanto a queria. E, com mordidas leves, o poder que Bella exercia sobre ele. E, quando os dedos delicados se fecharam sobre o tecido de sua camisa, a respiração quente a lhe fustigar os lábios e a bochecha do rosto, os olhos azuis mais uma vez presos nos dele… Edward continuou. Deixando-a ciente do ele que acabara de descobrir.

– Eu nunca quis amar. Testemunhei o que isso fez com minha mãe e não queria nenhuma parte desse sentimento. Durante toda minha vida adulta, evitei esse tipo de intimidade, mantendo-me a um braço de distância e traçando limites intransponíveis em todos os meus relacionamentos. Foi fácil. Até conhecê-la. Em uma questão de poucas horas, casei-me com você e todas as normas que regiam minha vida eram coisa do passado. Jurei para mim mesmo que teríamos um casamento controlado, no qual nenhum dos dois sofreria, mas não fui capaz de controlar nem a mim mesmo. Com você, nada pela metade era suficiente. Arranjei todas as desculpas possíveis e imagináveis porque não consegui admitir o que de fato estava acontecendo.

– Edward… – O nome escapou dos lábios carnudos em um suspiro que mal tomou contornos de voz.

– Disse que não queria ser seu amigo, mas não é verdade. Quero ser seu amigo, seu amante, seu marido e o pai do seu filho… – Ele se calou, engolindo em seco um poço de arrependimento sem fundo. – Sei que me dirá que é tarde demais, mas não é.

Edward se ajoelhou, observando os olhos azuis se arregalarem. Em seguida, segurou o galão de leite integral orgânico em uma das mãos e com a outra retirou a caixa de joias do bolso interno do paletó. Abriu-a, revelando os dois anéis que se aninhavam no veludo preto. Um era a aliança de casamento encrustada de diamantes que ela lhe devolvera por duas vezes, mas ele não conseguia acreditar que Bella não a queria. E o outro, um solitário tão pesado quanto a promessa que encerrava.

– Vou amar esse bebê como se fosse meu. Não haverá um único minuto de dúvida, porque juro que o amarei tanto quanto a amo. – Bella ofegou diante daquela confissão. Da revelação. Da libertação de Edward. – Sei que não se lembra da primeira vez que a pedi em casamento, mas espero que esta permaneça em sua mente. Eu a amo. Estou lhe pedindo para permitir que eu lhe ofereça uma vida toda do que você me mostrou ser o mais importante. Riso, amor, conversas de fim de noite. Estou lhe pedindo para ser minha esposa no sentido mais convencional, tradicional e comprovado da palavra, para o resto de nossas vidas.

Com o coração martelando a caixa torácica, a respiração presa, ele aguardou enquanto aquelas palavras ficavam suspensas no ar.

.

* * *

 ** _Vou tentar postar postar o último mais tarde._** ** _Mereço reviews?_**

 ** _Bjs._**

 ** _Nat Krauss ;)_**


	25. Capitulo 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

 _ **.**_

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não era real. Não era possível. Devia se tratar de algum colapso nervoso em curso. Tinha de ser. Algo que ela deveria ter pressentido… porém, o galão de leite era o tipo de detalhe surreal que seu cérebro normalmente não conjurava.

O que significava que…

– Oh, meu Deus!

Bella soltou o ar em um soluço baixo e esticou a mão para agarrar o tecido da camisa de Edward e puxá-lo para cima até erguê-lo. Retirando o galão de leite das mãos dele, ela o pousou sobre a mesa com um sutil gesto negativo de cabeça.

– Não estou grávida.

Edward a encarou por um longo instante. Os músculos do pescoço trabalhavam como se em um esforço de conjurar as palavras às quais não conseguia dar voz. E então ele a puxou para os braços, o corpo forte a envolvendo, enquanto um suspiro pesado soava acima da cabeça de Bella. Um alívio, potente o suficiente para subjugar um homem tão forte quanto Edward, se derramou sobre ela. Era humilhante testemunhar.

– Seu e-mail ficou aberto no computador da cozinha – explicou ele, as palavras saindo roucas. – Vi a mensagem sobre o doador solicitado pronto para fornecer.

Bella espalmou as mãos no peito largo, o único gesto de conforto que podia fazer, presa no confinamento dos braços fortes.

– Aquela mensagem era a resposta a um pedido que eu tinha feito meses atrás. Antes de nos conhecermos. Ainda não estava me sentindo preparada para seguir adiante com meus planos.

Para começar, porque eles ainda estavam casados. E o que sentia por Edward… Bella não se viu capaz de começar algo tão importante com o coração ainda despedaçado. Decidira que seus planos ficariam suspensos por um ano ou dois.

Afrouxando a força férrea com que a segurava, Edward lhe ergueu o rosto, inclinando o queixo delicado, para que ela o encarasse.

– Não me importo. – A calma daquelas palavras contrastava com a intensidade ardente dos olhos esmeralda. – Bella ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em uma expressão inquisidora. – Quero você de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que não esteja levando um bebê na barganha.

Uma risada suave escapou dos lábios carnudos. Como Edward conseguia fazer aquilo? Fazê-la rir quando seu mundo estava virado de cabeça para baixo.

– Você me quer de qualquer maneira?

Edward anuiu.

– Eu a amo. Achei que não possuía esse sentimento em mim, mas era porque nunca o havia experimentado antes de conhecê-la.

 _Edward a amava_.

Procurando-lhe o olhar, com um dos cantos dos lábios erguido em um sorriso voraz, ele escorregou as mãos do queixo para os cabelos de Bella. Com um leve puxão, inclinou-lhe a cabeça para trás e lhe capturou os lábios com um beijo suave e profundo, que tinha o sabor de cada promessa que ela nunca se permitira sonhar. Em seguida, mudando o ângulo da cabeça, Edward lhe invadiu a boca com movimentos ousados, até que as mãos delicadas se fechassem com força contra o tecido de sua camisa, enquanto Bella se colava a ele com toda a intensidade de que era capaz.

Sem interromper o beijo, as mãos longas começaram a rumar pelos contornos perfeitos do corpo macio, seguindo-lhe a curva da cintura fina e os comprimentos dos braços. Entrelaçando os dedos aos de Bella e lhe fazendo todo o mundo rodar até que ela estivesse pressionada contra a resistência inflexível da porta. Sentindo os punhos prensados contra a madeira maciça e o peso desorientador do corpo musculoso em um delicioso contato com o dela.

– Eu a amo – sussurrou ele contra os lábios carnudos.

– _Oh, meu Deus, sim_. – Soou uma voz distante.

Os dois congelaram diante da ilusão destruída de que eram as duas únicas pessoas no planeta. Na sala.

– _Shhh!_

O rosto de Edward recuou para se deparar com o rubor que se espalhou rapidamente pelo rosto de Bella.

– Desculpe… esqueci. – Como fora capaz de esquecer?

Juntos, os dois dirigiram o olhar à fonte das palavras invasivas: o tablet que se encontrava pousado sobre o balcão. Três descarados rostos, com olhares ansiosos, preenchiam a tela. Edward aprumou a coluna, afastando-se para se encaminhar ao dispositivo eletrônico.

– Desculpem-me, meninas. O show acabou.

 _– Não, espere._

 _– Droga, Jessica! Viu o que você fe…_

Fechando o aparelho com a capa, ele interrompeu a conexão e girou para encarar Bella. Que não deveria ter rido.

– Achou engraçado? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Foi sem querer – jurou ela, erguendo as duas mãos para cima. – Eu me distraí.

– É o que parece – respondeu Edward, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção da mão esquerda que ela ainda mantinha erguida.

O olhar de Bella seguiu até seu dedo anular, onde a aliança de casamento faiscava em conjunto com o novo anel que estava aninhado no veludo preto da caixa de joias na última vez que o vira.

– Sorrateiro – sussurrou ela, mal conseguindo forçar a palavra a passar pelo nó de emoção que se alojou em sua garganta diante da visão da aliança de casamento de volta ao seu dedo.

– Tinha a esperança de que, se você visse o conjunto em seu dedo, seria mais fácil me dar a resposta que estou esperando.

– Eu o amo. E quero tudo que está me oferecendo. Quero ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos. Mas…

Edward deu um passo à frente. Toda aquela segurança presunçosa se dissipando.

– Mas?

Bella escorregou a mão sobre a superfície levemente áspera da mandíbula quadrada antes de deixá-la descer para os botões da camisa que ele usava.

– Mas o que acha de esperarmos um pouco mais para termos um bebê? Talvez alguns meses ou um ano…

– Um período de experiência? – perguntou ele, anuindo rapidamente. A determinação e certeza se sobrepujando ao desapontamento e à dor que se refletiu em seu rosto. – Qualquer coisa que a faça se sentir segura. Confiante.

Abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa, Bella fez que não com a cabeça.

– Não. Não preciso de nenhum período de experiência.

Edward lhe procurou o olhar.

– Então, por quê?

– Talvez porque durante algum tempo tudo que eu quero seja você.

– Sim?

Libertando o outro botão, ela anuiu.

– Afinal, passaremos nossa vida inteira juntos. Agora, Sr. Cullen, estou pronta para receber meu beijo de "eu a amo".

Aquele meio-sorriso curvou os lábios deslumbrantes de Edward com uma amplitude que abrangeu toda a boca e, em seguida, o rosto.

– Com todo o prazer, Sra. Cullen – respondeu ele. A emoção lhe emprestou rouquidão à voz enquanto ele a puxava para os braços e lhe arqueava as costas.

– Eu a amo.

E lhe capturou os lábios com o beijo que tinha a pretensão de ser o primeiro daquele tipo. Porém, tinha um sabor tão familiar, que não havia como negar que a propensão ao amor, embora oculta, estivera presente o tempo todo… apenas esperando para ser reconhecida. Mas naquele beijo seu marido estava transmitindo todo o sentimento que possuía. Sem reservas. Sem limites.

Uma promessa de eternidade… e ela acreditou.

FIM.

* * *

 ** _Ahhnn, adoro finais felizes..._**

 ** _Gostaria de agradecer a todas que acompanharam essa adaptação e deixaram seus comentários._**

 ** _Gostaram do final? Deixem suas reviews._**

 ** _Bjs e até qualquer hora!_**


End file.
